


All I want for Christmas [One-shots for Advent Collection]

by Starline148



Series: All I want for Christmas [One-shots collection] [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Christmas related stories, Each story is focused in one ship, F/F, F/M, M/M, each story is independent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Advent Calendar of One-Shots Stories Christmas related, each day with one differet ship from Inazuma Eleven.The stories are independent and has one of the ships in the tags as the main characters.
Relationships: Aoyama Shunsuke/Ichino Nanasuke, Desuta/Sein (Inazuma Eleven), Dylan Keith/Mark Kruger, Endou Mamoru/Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou/Someoka Ryuugo, Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto, Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou, Gianluca Zanardi/Marco Maserati, Gouenji Shuuya/Utsunomiya Toramaru, Hamano Kaiji/Hayami Tsurumasa, Handa Shinichi/Matsuno Kuusuke, Hidetoshi Nakata/Luca, Kageyama Hikaru/Kariya Masaki, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kogure Yuuya/Otonashi Haruna, Kurama Norihito/Minamisawa Atsushi, Manabe Jinichirou/Minaho Kazuto, Nagumo Haruya | Burn/Suzuno Fuusuke | Gazel, Nishiki Ryouma/Seto Midori, Rococo Urupa/Raimon Natsumi, Shiryu Shiratori/Kidou Akira, Tachimukai Yuuki/Tsunami Jousuke, Teres Tolue/Edgar Valtinas, Urabe Rika/Zaizen Touko
Series: All I want for Christmas [One-shots collection] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Christmas Memory [TatsuyaxMidorikawa]

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a project I wanted to do for the last five years, but I couldn't before. So I'll do this year, I've some stories already written and I hope my time let me finish this challenge on time. 
> 
> The idea is posting a One-shot each day of Advent, each day is for a different ship, the stories are not conected, so you can read just one without missing anything.
> 
> I love Christmas, it's the time of the year I like the most, so this is my little tribute for this beautifull time, the stories will be happy ones, at least in the end.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Kudous and comments are welcome and always made my day! Even if I'm really slow replying! But the most important thing is that you enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 01 of Advent:  
> Couple: Kiyama Tatsuya x Midorikawa Ryuuji.  
> Additional Characters: Little presence of Saginuma, Nagumo, Suzuno, Reina, Fumiko, Clara and Hiroto.  
> Rate: All publics  
> Tags: A bit angst, hurt/comfort, kisses, boys in love, snow.  
> Words: 3050  
> Summary: Midorikawa doesn’t like Christmas, this time of the year the only memory he has of his parents is heavier and he becomes gloomy. Tatsuya worried for him decides to make him something to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one-shot of this series. I hope you'll like it!
> 
> This is a important project to me so, I'd love to hear you if you like the stories!

After so many years of absence all Midorikawa remembered of his parents was a brief moment illuminated by thousands of Christmas lights. The taste of snow on his lips, the cold wind on his childlike face with flushed cheeks, the smell of food from the many stalls at that fair they had attended. The happy laughter and soft happy chatter of the two adults.

Midorikawa's big, almond-shaped black eyes swept bored and hopelessly nostalgic around the great common room of the Sun Garden Orphanage, where some of his companions animatedly decorated with Christmas motifs. A tall, dark-haired boy who was taller than any of the others seemed especially excited. Beside him a red-haired boy with a radiant smile was helping him diligently, they both seemed extremely happy.

Midorikawa sighed softly, at Christmas there were always two opposing sides, those like Saginuma and Tatsuya who enjoyed Christmas with all their being and it was the best time of their lives and those like himself and many others who preferred Christmas to pass the most. fast as possible. No one could blame them for anything though, and although those in the first group always tried to encourage and involve the latter, the truth was that Christmas was a difficult time for those with painful memories that gained more strength on those special dates.

The teenager made a small noise of consternation and turned around without going inside, he did not want to participate, he did not want to force a smile on a face that at any other time was natural, he did not want to steal from his parents that only memory.

However, when he left, green eyes caught him in the depths of his gaze and followed him with an expression of concern. Tatsuya hesitated for a moment, but immediately made up his mind and turned to his friend.

"Osamu, give me a moment, I'll be right back."

The appellee looked away from the box full of garlands they were working on at the time and smirked.

"Yes, yes of course. Wait a minute” then he rolled his eyes and added with ambition “One more year I will take all the honors.”

Tatsuya laughed and shrugged.

"Just for coming with us when you have already become independent you deserve great recognition."

Saginuma blinked for a moment and then laughed.

"What did you expect? You are my family."

Tatsuya responded with a cordial look, left a loving squeeze on his shoulder, and went after Midorikawa.

Family, that was certainly what it was about. While walking the corridor through which Midorikawa had disappeared he met Nagumo and Suzuno who were heading to the hall, both seemed ready to fight at any moment so Tatsuya greeted them with a nod and left quickly, they after he snorted and continued on their way.

He found Midorikawa in the back garden of the orphanage. It was cold and a chilly wind blew, the darkening gray sky tearing in a wintry lament. The redhead felt a chill run down his spine, but that change in temperature could not be compared to the tear in his heart when he saw that sad and helpless scene. Midorikawa sitting on a swing was swinging with his head down. The spitting image of sadness.

Tatsuya spent a few moments looking at his friend whose ponytail left a green trail behind him, rocked by a cruel and strong wind. Tatsuya bit his lip leaving a pink stain for a moment, that was a very intimate moment for his friend Midorikawa, he could see his deep and dark thoughts. Did he really have the right to interrupt? In that dark sadness, in that lonely betrayal, he had contained a nucleus of longing and love. Entering that moment would be to mock those intense feelings. Doing so would be an offense to his memories.

He clenched his pale knuckle fists and turned around, no, he couldn't interrupt him at the moment. 

Instead he headed for the kitchen, intending to make him breakfast with the certainty that he hadn't eaten all morning. In the place he met Reina who was talking animatedly with Clara and Fumiko.

"Good morning" they all greeted almost in unison.

Tatsuya's movements were followed by the intrigued looks of the three girls, until in the end Fumiko nudged them as she understood what was going on there.

"It seems that you woke up hungry" laughed the girl taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Tatsuya turned to them with slightly parted lips.

“It's not for me…”

“No? Really?"

Reina put her mug in the dishwasher and looked at the tray for a moment. 

"Do you want to cheer up Ryuuji or bait him like a pig and eat him later?"

Tatsuya's cheeks lit up and took on the color of his hair, he mumbled something as the girls laughed and walked out waving their hands.

The boy was left alone finishing breakfast, when he finished he put everything on a large tray and went to Midorikawa's bedroom, where he hoped to surprise him on his return. However, when passing through a window in the hallway of the floor where they slept, he noticed that the swing was already empty. Thick drops fell fiercely on the window, and the gloomy sounds of the wind beating against the glass made the hair on his arms stand on end. Suspended by the wind, small flakes of snow fluttered across the sky like ships in a storm. 

A trail of muddy footprints accompanied him to the very door of the bedroom he was heading to, Midorikawa had arrived before him. He knocked carefully not to lose his balance on the tray and felt the noise of life inside suddenly vanish.

"Ryuuji?"

Tatsuya then heard a sigh of relief.

"Come in, it's open."

The redhead walked in and almost dropped the tray when he saw Midorikawa almost naked. The wet and dirty clothes were thrown on the floor without any care while the dark-skinned boy briskly dried himself with a towel worn from use. Midorikawa's eyes immediately went to his friend, his face flushed, his eyes wide stunned and from there with a small sense of amusement they went to the breakfast tray that made him smile sadly.

Tatsuya placed the tray on his friend's messy desk while trying not to look too much as he dressed in a maroon sweater and black pants.

Neither said anything for a few moments, until the redhead, somewhat nervous, decided to speak to start a conversation, although he would never have believed that he could say something as stupid as he did.

"It seems like it's raining quite a bit."

Midorikawa looked up, puzzled, from the tray of food that he hadn't touched yet as Tatsuya inwardly chided himself for saying such an idiotic thing. His cheeks scarlet again and hisstomach like a centrifuge. However, Midorikawa's lips curled up in a sincere grin and he laughed.

“Tell me that. But... to bad weather, good face, right?"

Tatsuya's embarrassment lessened as he realized that he made his friend laugh for real and smiled at his side. He pointed to the breakfast tray and commented fondly.

"I thought you might be hungry."

Midorikawa approached the tray, nodded, and added casually.

"That's easy, I'm always hungry."

Tatsuya looked away from his lips and sighed heavily.  
"I wish it were true."

He knew that at that time the green-haired boy lost his appetite, so he had made an effort to prepare his favorite things. He noticed that Midorikawa felt guilty and he couldn’t avoid hugging him.

"Hey, okay, okay? I know it is not an easy date for you and that is fine. I just want you to know that I am here in case you need something that I can give you."

Midorikawa buried his face in Tatsuya's neck feeling the sweet and refreshing aroma of his friend's perfume, his hands tangled in his shirt while his hidden eyes released a watery gleam.

"I know, I know I can always rely on you."

A smile appeared on Tatsuya's face as one of his hands caressed his friend's long, silky hair, a stomach flutter preceded a pulse acceleration that Midorikawa must surely be able to feel. Of course it would. Always.

The heavy silence of the snowflakes that had replaced the thick drops in the storm outside fell over the room like a white blanket of peace. The two boys enjoyed that ephemeral but intense contact with which they indulged each other from time to time, not always, not often. But when the situation occurred as on that time, they could not help but take advantage of the hug, the skin, the heat until the last moment ... And when they parted with red cheeks and a smile in the depths of their soul they could not help but miss that contact and wishing that the synchronicities re-aligned so that they could be repeated without seeming strange, unaware that the same phenomenon was taking place for the other. 

Wanting to avoid the subject for which Tatsuya had come to his room in the first place, Midorikawa took a chocolate pistachio cookie and took a bite staring into the tray of food he didn't see. He came back to reality when he noticed the eyes of his red-haired friend fixed on him with a dark expression of concern. Midorikawa liked that Tatsuya looked at him because that meant that he saw him, that he was part of his life, that he was part of him. He liked it almost as much as looking at him. But when this happened he became a little clumsier, and at that moment he felt himself choking on the cookie.

Tatsuya rushed to pat him on the back that helped to unclog his throat, his eyes stinging and somewhat embarrassed Midorikawa whispered a thank you. Then he politely pointed to the tray with his half-bitten cookie.

"Do you want to eat something?"

Tatsuya smiled softly, and again his mind betrayed him when their lips mixed two sentences.

"You."

The two boys' faces immediately lit up like a Christmas tree at the hands of Nagumo and his fascination with pyrotechnics. Tatsuya shook himself as if he was getting a cramp and added in a high, shrill voice between nervous and false laughs.

"It’s yours! That's what I meant, all for you!"

Midorikawa wanted to respond with something witty, but his heart was racing so fast that he could only put his hands to his face between a hysterical and nervous laugh.

Tatsuya turned around, very embarrassed and uncomfortable, what would Midorikawa think of him after that verbal failure? Not that he didn't want to eat him with kisses, hold him in his arms and whisper love verses to him in the purest extra sugary and cloying style, but he couldn't lose such an important friendship because of his lack of reason.

"I'm sorry Ryuuji, I think I'll go to ..."

Midorikawa lowered his hands from his still flushed face and fast as only he was when the moment required it, like when he had to choose the best pieces of meat for dinner, he grabbed him wrist and his expression became imploring.

"Please stay ... I don't feel alone with you."

  
Tatsuya froze at the plea in Midorikawa's gaze and voice, gulped and returned to his side. Sitting both on the green-haired young man's galactic deck bed. They didn't say anything for a while, but the hand that had grabbed Tatsuya's arm had come down and their fingers were intertwined.

"Do you remember your parents, Tatsuya?"

The question was unexpected, Midorikawa always avoided that topic of conversation; feigning deafness, leaving with an excuse or simply eating. It was the first time Tatsuya heard Midorikawa talk about parents and it was as surprising as the fact that they were holding hands and it felt as if it was as natural and necessary as breathing.

The redhead didn't respond immediately, not because he didn't want to, but because he was trying to organize his thoughts, scratch a little further into the white memories of his childhood. But it was useless, he didn't remember anything, every time he thought of his parents, the only person he saw in his mind was the round and kind face of Mr. Kira.

"No" Tatsuya's voice sounded very soft, even though locked in it were sadness, abandonment and bitterness.

Midorikawa squeezed Tatsuya's hand a little more and thought, what was worse? Remembering your parents, just remembering your parents or not remembering them at all? All those wounds bled alike in hearts weakened by fate.

"I'm sorry" replied the boy with black eyes, but the friendly silence of his friend and their intertwined fingers gave him the courage to continue in what he had never been able to say before "I have a memory of them, a single memory ... In Christmas. It is getting more and more blurred" the boy's voice broke into a thousand pieces of sadness and despair "I don't want to forget them, I don't want to forget my parents ... but I don't even remember their faces anymore" the black eyes, warm and deep, were in denial. Tears of frustration that flowed like a heartrending cry "I don't want ... I don't want to lose this memory, I don't want to lose them forever."

Tatsuya took a deep breath and with all the tact and affection possible he asked him.

"Is that why you don't celebrate Christmas?"

Midorikawa nodded as his tears ran down his stricken face. 

“If I create new memories, theirs may be lost forever. What if I completely forget my parents? I know they won't come back, but it's all I have."

Tatsuya released his entwined hand creating a moment of panic, but immediately wrapped his arms around Midorilawa again and leaned him against his own body. Midorikawa sobbed.

"Forgive me, Tatsuya. I'm very selfish, you don't even remember your parents and I'm crying for a memory that…”

Tatsuya placed his right index finger on the boy’s warm moistened lips.

“If yearning for your family is being selfish, then you can be as selfish as you want, Ryuuji. You can be the most selfish person in the world."

Tatsuya's white hand made a stark contrast to Midorikawa's darker skin as he moved up to his eyes to wipe away the tears. Right before Midorikawa hugged him with such force and need that he nearly lost his balance. The redhead hugged him back, with great love, wishing he could do more to fill that hole in the boy's heart.

But Midorikawa didn't need more, hugged and feeling Tatsuya's heart pump the blood through his body, he felt comforted, he felt calm. A balm of peace that calmed the anxiety that made him shiver, a lullaby in the tempest of his memories. 

"Sorry to be so pathetic ..."

"Don't be silly, Ryuuji. You are the most amazing person in the Universe, stop saying those ugly things about yourself."

Midorikawa pulled away slightly surprised by Tatsuya's suddenly harsh tone, his pale eyes glittering with sparks of ferocity.

"Tatsuya ..."

"You are amazing, you are wonderful, Ryuuji. I would move heaven and earth for you."

Midorikawa's eyes were wide in surprise, his heart was pounding, so much emotion combined weakened him and gave him strength at the same time.

Tatsuya's expression suddenly became much softer, driven by an impulse that made it impossible for him to hold it any longer, he brought his face even closer to Midorikawa's, his eyes connected by an electric gaze that made their skin crawl and their stomachs bubble in the middle of that moment.

"I love you, Ryuuji."

Midorikawa took a moment to understand, to assimilate, to respond. An instant during which Tatsuya felt himself reeling over a pit of eternity. But before he could feel his bravery collapse like a tower of cards, Midorikawa's arms encircled him in an explosion of joy and excitement. He yelled something that Tatsuya was not able to understand, reflecting the boy's tangled emotions. 

Tatsuya couldn't think much more because Midorikawa's lips closed over his in an energetic show of love. Warm and pistachio flavored lips.

It was not a particularly good kiss, perhaps because Midorikawa could barely keep still with excitement, perhaps because they had never kissed anyone before; but in that moment of union it was perfect.

As they parted with a scarlet face and a glint of the world's greatest happiness in their eyes, Midorikawa took a breath to answer.

"I love you, Tatsuya."

The redhead laughed, relieved, happy, feeling happier than ever before in his life. Breathing calmer than before, he came back to Midorikawa and left him another kiss, which would be followed by many more.

"Practice makes perfect" he whispered in the ear of his loved one who could not contain the happy laugh.

"Hey, hey, don't steal my way of speaking" and then with an amused glow he continued, "At the thief's house, they steal your breath away."

The two boys were slow to leave Midorikawa's room and when they did so, holding hands, the others all knew exactly why. Saginuma gave them solemn congratulations, Reina winked at them, Suzuno and Nagumo made like they were going to puke. But all their companions were happy for them. 

Outside, the white blanket of snow had increased its thickness and as a good Christmas omen, the magical image of the outside was even more infected in everyone's hearts. 

That Christmas, Midorikawa participated in the great dinner at Mr. Kira's house, Hiroto seeing them simply rolled his eyes when he saw what everyone knew would happen sooner or later.

Despite the fear of losing the only memory of his parents, Midorikawa discovered that celebrating that night with his friends and loved ones did not cloud his memory, on the contrary, while listening to some Christmas carols in the background he was able to return to that moment of his childhood, reliving in his memories the taste of snow on his lips, the cold wind on his childlike face with flushed cheeks, the smell of food from the many stalls of that fair they had attended. The happy laughter and soft happy chatter of the two adults. Smiling faces that wished him the greatest of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! If you did and want to write a coment I'll me more than glad to read it! And I'll reply as soon as I can.
> 
> I love TatsuMido although I don't write so much about them, also Tatsuya is one of my fav Inazuma Boys. I hope I did them justice in this story.
> 
> Tomorrow's ship is HandaxMatsuno.


	2. Challenges [HandaxMatsuno]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 02 of Advent:  
> Couple: Handa Shinichi x Matsuno Kuusuke.  
> Additional Characters: Kazemaru, Endou and presence of most of the other Raimon members.  
> Rate: Teen up  
> Tags: Max is a teenager with lots of fantasies with Handa, nothing explicit, kisses.  
> Words: 3369  
> Summary: Matsuno asks Handa for help studying, but it doesn't matter how much he tries, Max can't focus, so Handa comes up with idea to make the stydy season more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second day of December, second day of Advent so second one-shot!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I love this ship and I love Handa a lot too. This one is a rewritten of an old story I didn't publish in English only in Spanish in a forum. 
> 
> Kudous and comments are welcome and always made my day! So don't be shy if you want to tell me something.

“Max, Max… Matsuno, Matsuno! Matsuno Kuusuke!"    
The boy that was called by that insistent voice jumped and his elbow slipped on the table he was leaning on, causing his head to lose balance and for a moment to believe that the world was collapsing around him.

"I can't believe it, you fell asleep!"

Matsuno rubbed his watery eyes and yawned loudly before focusing his gaze on the person who was speaking to him with indignation. A boy his own age, with dark brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that were looking at him sternly at that moment.

"This is very boring, Shinichi ..." he protested, yawning again and wiping a trail of drool that had dripped from the corner of his lips "Why do I have to study in the winter holidays? Yesterday was Christmas and ...”

“The exams are in February, there is hardly any time left. I remind you that it was you who asked me for help with History, if you don't want to study I'll go back to my house; I also have a lot to study."

"You?" Matsuno widened his already large black eyes, suddenly he laughed "You're a nerd, you must already know everything by heart."

Handa frowned annoyed by that comment, crossed his arms and pouted, Matsuno found that even more amusing, it took a long time to stop laughing.

When Matsuno calmed down he sighed heavily, he loved that indignant expression Handa put on when he got upset, he really loved everything around him. His diligence, his calmness, his kind heart… Matsuno's cheeks flushed and he unconsciously ruffled the long orange-brown hair that at that moment he was wearing loose and fell on his back like a waterfall.

"I'd rather be playing football."

Handa snorted.

"You think I don't?" the boy tensed his stiff posture even more "We can play football when we finish studying."   
"It's not fair, surely Captain Endou is playing ..."

"Endou has a sports scholarship, he doesn't have to study. On the other hand, you do not have that scholarship so if you want to enter the University you ..."

"Hey, you don't have to rub it in my face ... Okay, I'll study, for you."

Handa rolled his eyes, but Matsuno loved that too, so he just smiled and went back to taking notes with energy. An energy that vanished like a pool of snow in the spring sun.

"This is horrible, I don't understand anything."

Handa snorted and sat down next to him, picking up the note sheets and wrinkling his nose as he read, not realizing that his friend's eyes were on him instead of the sheets. With a big stupid smile from noticing Handa's knee touching his.

"I'll help you, listen ..."

That was the last thing Matsuno heard clearly, the rest became a distant and boring murmur and before they knew it, the boy was nodding again with a lost expression.

"Max!" the defendant took a great leap and found his friend's angry gaze on him "If you are not going to study then don't come crying if you can't get into the University."

"Oh, Shinichi. This is very horrible… It's very boring, even if are you who tells it."

Handa felt a small increase in his heart rate, but he forced himself to breathe and look at his friend with judgmental eyes.

Matsuno squawked something and drew back like he was having a tantrum.

"I'm here to do you a favor, Max."

"I know! I know and I appreciate it but I can't focus."

That wasn’t a lie, Matsuno couldn't focus on studying, he never could; but with Handa there it was even worse, his mind wandered far away and he began to think of the many indecent things that he would love to do with him, moved by his hormones in full swing. 

Handa sighed pulling on his special reserve of patience, and after allowing himself a moment to look at Matsuno and his upturned nose that he liked so much he spoke again.

"We can try something different" Matsuno immediately raised his head with a hopeful gleam and something depraved in his eyes.

“I’ll divide your temary in parts, you’ll study a part each time and then you will do a little questionnaire in order to know if you asimilated well…”

"That is an exam!" Matsuno interrupted not only disappointed but horrified "It's a thousand times worse than anything else!"

Handa's jaw dropped, the last thing giving him an idea. He smiled and added again with the patience that would take him straight to heaven.

“What if we add challenges? If you pass the questionnaire... "

" Exam. "

"... you impose a challenge on me, if you suspend it, I will impose it."

Matsuno stood up and seemed to like that idea, he smiled mischievously and asked in a tone that should have worried Handa.

"Anything?"

"Yeah ... Except hitting someone ... or ..." Handa narrowed his eyes "put the head in the toilet."

Matsuno mumbled something that sounded like "that was just a joke" but then he nodded excitedly, Handa had just left a wonderful and delicious open field without prohibitions.

"Agree! Sounds like fun."

Handa smiled heartily at Matsuno's regained enthusiasm, totally unaware of the heap of twisted and perverted ideas that crossed his friend's mind at the moment.

The brown boy prepared a few sheets that covered one of the topics that Matsuno had to study and placed them in front of him, then retiring from the small table they were at and leaning his back against the wall. Matsuno swallowed hard, he had to approve those challenges, it was in his power to make his fantasies come true.

“Read them well, okay? You have fifteen minutes, then we will continue. "

"Only fifteen minutes?"

"It's plenty of time to read two and a half pages."

"If you say so" Matsuno growled taking the papers and looking over them "Okay, let's get started."

Handa smiled and put a countdown on his cell phone, hoping that it would give his friend more incentive studying.

While Matsuno read the pages with a frown but with the willpower not to fall asleep despite the early hour, Handa prepared 10 questions regarding the text that Matsuno was reading, and when he finished he began to read a book that he carried with him.

However, before time passed Matsuno raised his head and with a big and satisfied smile commented sure of himself.

"It is done."

Handa looked up in surprise.

"Are you sure, you have seven more minutes if you want ...?"

"I'm sure. Go ahead and ask me what you want."

Handa shrugged and handed him the question sheet.

Matsuno's smile wavered for a moment as he read the questions, he rubbed the back of his head and asked with a nervous laugh.

"Shinichi, are you sure these questions correspond to what I have read?"

Handa blinked, sighed, and rubbed his eyes, answering only.

"Yes."

Matsuno laughed even more nervously and stared at his friend's elegant little handwriting noticing his eyes above him. He swallowed hard and wished those eyes were looking at him for lying sexually on the bed with a rose between his teeth and not for being about to lose the first challenge.

The boy responded as best he could; but when Handa picked up the paper after another ten minutes he commented in a slightly disappointed voice.

"This round looks like it's for me."

"You just asked some very difficult questions!" Matsuno complained knowing it wouldn't do any good, then snorted "What do you want me to do?"

Suddenly he wondered ... maybe Handa would ask him to do one of those things that he wanted to ask him ... maybe ...

Handa after a moment of thinking about it decided on the first challenge to impose on Matsuno.   
"Wait a moment, I’m coming."

Matsuno stared rhythmically at the table with his fingers, hoping Handa would come up with some challenge worthy of his fantasies.

When he saw him appear with half a lemon, Matsuno made a disgusted face, although suddenly he was hopeful, maybe and if he put it on his chest so that he could lick it ...

His hopes were broken again when Handa handed him the lemon and said with harsh voice.

"Suck on the lemon."

"What? I hate lemons!"

"I know."

Matsuno covered his face with his hands and gasped in disbelief.

"We are alone in my house and you ask me to bite a lemon !?"

Handa looked at him blankly.

"The thing of this is precisely that you apply yourself more in the next questionnaire."

"Exam! Agh… Okay, bring that stupid lemon."

In a very bad mood, Matsuno took the fruit cut in half from him. He was an idiot to think that perhaps Handa was asking him for something really interesting. It was very clear that Handa was really into him! Matsuno snorted, maybe not so clear, otherwise he would have asked him out by now ... Because he, Matsuno Kuusuke, had been drinking the winds for Handa for years. But he was terrified that Handa would reject him, in the meantime he could at least dream that Handa reciprocated.

After that unpleasant challenge, Matsuno tried, with the same result, to pass the questionnaire. But luck (or effort) was not on his side and after several boring challenges he threw himself on the ground leaving Handa to think about the next.

"You could at least ask me for more interesting things, you are boring Shinichi."

Handa got upset at that comment, he didn't like being called boring. He couldn't help not being as energetic or flashy as the rest of his friends, he bit his lip in thought, racking his brain for an idea that was out of the ordinary. Otherwise Matsuno would never notice him either, because he was just the dull and boring one, the normal one, the one who didn't stand out at all.

"Okay, this time you'll put an underpant on your head and lean out the window barking."

Matsuno jumped to his feet with his face completely red.

"What? They will think I'm crazy! And barking? I'd rather meow!"

"Barking."

Matsuno narrowed his eyes, his heart pounding in premonition of the embarrassment that was about to happen. He fumbled in his drawer for a boxer shorts that were at least decent and pulled them over his head as a hat, casting a hurt look at Handa.

"Come in" smiled this one, yes, without a doubt that was not something boring.

Matsuno opened the window and immediately the cold air from outside penetrated inside, thus relieving the burning that the young man felt for such humiliation.

"Woof, woof" Matsuno muttered, but Handa behind him told him to raise his voice and the boy began to bark loudly causing people in the street to look at him with joking expressions. A mother covered her son's eyes, stunned, a grandmother left chuckling, and a couple of passersby quickly snapped pictures of him.

Matsuno left, slamming the window shut and pulling his boxers off his head, he growled.

“Perfect, I'll be the laughingstock of the neighborhood for years. I won't be able to show myself in public again in my life."

"If you had read the subject correctly ..."

Handa fell silent as Matsuno's underpants hit him square in the face.

"Max!" he yelled, taking they away with his heart racing.

"They are clean" he hissed sitting down again to continue studying despite not being hopeful.

"That's not the problem, Max ... You can't just throw underpants at people just because!"

"Bah."

Handa tried to calm himself, his color rose considerably and he was looking stunned at Matsuno who was putting his finger in his ear as if the thing was not with him.

"Okay, let's move on."

"You should know that I am not going to fail again."

Words that could not be fulfilled. Matsuno had to do such stupid and ridiculous things like calling Endou to tell him that football was seriously injured in the hospital. What none of them expected is that half an hour later Kazemaru would call Matsuno very angry yelling at him that Endou was in the hospital bothering the staff to find out in which room they had entered the football.

"I didn't think he was going to believe it" Matsuno defended himself somewhat indignant at Kazemaru's aggressive and out of his mind.

“It's Endou! What did you expect then?"

"Football, football, why?"

Handa who was already shy laughing began to laugh openly, and even Matsuno laughed when he heard his captain.

“Mamoru, football is not in the hospital! To begin with, it can't be in the hospital because it doesn't exist! "

"Football exists!"

"It exists as a sport, not as an entity" they heard Kazemaru try to explain in exasperation before Matsuno laughed goodbye and hung up on him.

  
"That was fun," Matsuno smiled.

"Still let's hope you get to pass the next questionnaire , right?"

"Of course ... After everything you've asked me to do ... rest assured that I will take revenge."

Handa shrugged, they had spent the whole day studying and doing this and Matsuno hadn't been able to pass any of the times, he doubted that would change.

Handa waited while Matsuno studied, looking out the window where the sky had already pulled its dark cloak from the night. Matsuno meanwhile was a bit nervous, he hadn't said anything to his friend because he knew he would get angry, but he had invited his friends to dinner and to watch a movie or two, and he was sure they would arrive any minute.

With all the studying stuff, he hadn't had time to cook anything, although it was almost better for them to order food… Cooking for Kabeyama was a difficult feat to achieve.

With those thoughts in mind, Matsuno studied and answered the questions, with no hope of having a different verdict this time than the many times before. Handa collected the papers with the same low expectations so he was in for a big surprise when he started reading. His mouth fell open as he reviewed his friend's responses and in the end he couldn't help but look at Matsuno with disbelief and pride.

"They are all correct."

"What?" Matsuno removed the pages to reread his answers with the same astonishment as Handa, suddenly his eyes flashed with enthusiasm and Handa knew what it was with a shudder "Then I can challenge you!"

"Yes, it seems so."

"Yuju! All right! Haha! Oh, Shinichi ... ”

Matsuno started laughing like a maniac causing Handa to take a step back, he knew it was impossible to beg for mercy after having made him eat a sardine with jam and cheese.

But the orange-haired young man was so excited by the many possibilities that he didn't know exactly what to ask of him. His head was traveling between disjointed ideas at such a speed that he could not catch anything. Should he make his dress in a Christmas skirt? Make him strip with a provocative dance? 

"Hurry uo" Handa urged huffingly, they still had a lot to study.

"I already have it!" Matsuno smiled suddenly looking at Handa with a perverted lunatic face, who, indifferent to that, shrugged his shoulders "You have to kiss me!"

Just at that precise moment the doorbell of the house rang, overcoming Matsuno's voice and making his blood run cold for an instant before cursing his friends for arriving at that moment together.

"Who can be at this time?" Handa was surprised and seemed not to have heard his friend, he started leaning out of the window. Handa's soft voice announced to Matsuno that a storm was brewing "Max, can you tell me why are Kurimatsu, Shishido, Shourinji, Kabeyama, Kageno, Yamino, Megane and Someoka at your door?"

"Sure, I can tell you, without any problem ... but are you sure you want to know?"

"Matsuno ..."

"Okay, okay, I've invited them to dinner and watch some movies because my parents were not ..."

"Have you invited all of them to dinner?"

“Actually everyone from Raimon was invited, but Gouenji is with his family, Kidou is out of the country with Fudou looking at universities in Italy, Toramaru has to help his mother in the restaurant and it seems that Kazemaru is angry with me for the joke from before because neither he nor Endou is there… Oh, look, they are coming… hehehe…. "

Handa's eyes gleamed dangerously for an instant, but then he relaxed and replied harshly.

"I’m having a big pizza only for me."

"What? Why? Do you want to stand out being the gluttonest... ? Okay, okay, a full pizza for you... Goodbye to my savings."

"You asked for it" Handa replied, coming out next to him to open up to his friends who entered making so much noise that it could have seemed like a stampede of wild animals. 

The night was fun and chaotic, Kazemaru made Matsuno pay for the joke in the same way Handa had requested. After dismissing the pizza delivery man with a wallet emptier than Endou's elegant wardrobe, he returned to his friends who were occupying the room together. They had opened the windows to let in some air, something necessary after the goodness of the four-cheese pizza and the reactions they produced in many of them. 

On television a stop motion movie was playing about Halloween and Christmas at the same time. And even though they were all clenched, Matsuno felt that somehow the Universe had compensated him for having to invite to dinner with his savings by staying next to Handa and being able to hold his hand as if he had no choice but to do so. Of course, he would rather be alone with Handa watching the movie, or maybe only with Handa but with the movie in the background while they did something more interesting... But the reality was that he had Shishido’s bony elbow on the other side hurting his ribs and Kageno giggling a laugh that made everyone but Yamino's blood run cold.

After several more movies and looting the Matsuno family's refrigerator, the boys began to go to their respective homes. Handa stayed until the end, giving his friend a little hope that he might stay the night, and if they slept together who knows what might happen ...

"I'm going now too, Max."

"Oh ..." 

Matsuno pursed his lips, Handa had that horrible habit of pulling him out of his precious fantasies into the harsh reality in which he was still single. Handa was putting on shoes at the entrance.

"I had a great time today," said the boy at the door of the house, his hand on the crank.

"Pff, studying, the height of fun" Matsuno growled wondering if he should ask Handa to stay the night.

"Speaking of which ..." Handa turned to Matsuno with a serious expression, although inside he was totally nervous about what he was going to do "I think I owe you something."

Matsuno raised his eyebrows, before he could ask what it was about, he felt Handa's lips on his and a great heat invaded him. He could not react in time, otherwise he would have grabbed him by the head to prevent him from separating, but when the blood returned to his brain Handa had the door already open and said goodbye with a red face but a shy smile because what he did.

"See you, Max ..."

Matsuno jerked violently and caught him by the wrist giving him a yank that made him re-enter the house.

“Nothing about that! You just kissed me so you're not going to leave now!"

Handa tried to escape; but Matsuno's lips met his again and he pulled him to the ground in a suffocated and emotional kiss in which Matsuno lost all composure and showed how much he longed for that moment.

Handa sat up after nearly choking, his hair tousled and his heart racing. With that happiness that swelled his chest and was even greater than that of tournament victories.

"What an idiot you are Max" he laughed caressing his face with reddened cheeks.

"But I'm your idiot, Shinichi." 

Both boys passionately kissed again, while Matsuno's hands began to venture into forbidden lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> Tomorrow ship is GouenjixToramaru.
> 
> Do you want me telling the ship for the next day or would you prefer to be a surprise?


	3. Delivery [GouenjixToramaru]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 03 of Advent:  
> Couple: Gouenji Shuuya x Utsunomiya Toramaru  
> Additional Characters: Toramaru's Mom, Kazemaru, Endou, Someoka, Handa, Tobitaka, Kidou and Fudou.  
> Rate: Mature  
> Tags: Sex Mentions, Angst with happy end, Kisses, Stablished relationship  
> Words: 4474  
> Summary: Since Gouenji and Toramatu started dating they haven't kissed, situation that drives Toramaru to think that Gouenji doesn't love him anymore. The true is other one and Gouenji will have to solve the misunderstanding between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third day of Advent! I really like this story, I don't usually write about them but I love a lot this ship. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it as much or more than me!
> 
> Kudous and comments are welcome and always made my day! So don't be shy if you want to tell me something.

"Don’t you like me anymore?" a teenager with spiky blue hair and greenish eyes asked in a broken voice that despite being always full of life at that time were filled with deep sadness.

The other boy, a tall and handsome boy with dark skin and cream-colored hair in the purest Dragon Ball style, turned to him, surprised by that unexpected question. His black eyes looked stunned and puzzled at the other.

They were both sitting on a bench by the riverbank, it was hours after dark and cold. They were in the middle of a December that had been especially cold that year; But they were too young to care. Two bicycles were leaning against the bench, a food delivery box on the floor.

"Why are you asking me that now?" asked the older one with a distressed voice but trying to sound calm.

The blue haired boy bit his lip. His friends had told him that it was not good for him to respond with evasion, that this would not lead to anything good.

He twisted his fingers nervously before responding with his heart racing and his chest aching as if he had been hit with an incandescent mallet.

"You haven't kissed me since the day you asked me out."

The older youth felt a chill despite wearing a thick orange jacket, but this was not a product of the weather but of the discomfort that the comment produced. He lowered his gaze without saying anything, not realizing that his partner was about to cry.

They had been dating for about two years, despite a three-year age difference between them. They risked a lot in that relationship, but their feelings were the most important thing to them. Fortunately, all their loved ones supported them.

Gouenji Shuuya remembered very well the day he had asked Utsunomiya Toramaru to be his boyfriend. 

_ The Raimon had just finished his last training session before an important Frontier Football match. Toramaru had become their captain after Kurimatsu's graduation, and even though none of the original team members were left; the new members were enthusiastic and continued to shine on the team that already was a legend among football fans. That training was very hard, but they were satisfied. Gouenji was watching them, and when Toramaru came out of the locker room he approached him and greeted with a big smile and a raised arm. _

_ "How are you doing?" _

_ "Gouenji!" the captain was surprised to find his friend there, but he quickly recovered and responded enthusiastically "Ready to win!" _

_ Gouenji smiled kindly. _

_ "But the Kidokawa won't make it easy for you." _

_ Toramaru laughed and touched his friend on the arm.  _

_ "We will still win." _

_ The two left together, talking animatedly. _

_ On the day of the match, Gouenji went to see them. He was not the only one, among the public he met some friends, such as Endou who did not miss a single football match of his previous team and shouted animatedly accompanied by Kazemaru, Someoka and Aki. He also saw the Mukata brothers, whom he subtly avoided. _

_ Raimon won after a tough but spectacular match, Toramaru was the one who scored the winning goal and the team celebrated with a hug. At that moment Gouenji felt a sudden outburst of jealousy. Toramaru had always celebrated goals with him in the World Cup ... He shook his head trying to get that bitter feeling out of his stomach and went to the locker room, where he waited at the door. Leaning against the wall, with a calm appearance that was far from real. _

_ Toramaru was the last to leave, hurried as he seemed to be heading to celebrate with the others; but seeing Gouenji he stopped, smiled widely and exclaimed. _

_ "We won!" _

_ "Congratulations, Toramaru, you are a great captain" Gouenji smiled back, approaching him noticing the boy's excitement. _

_ Blinded by joy, adrenaline and excitement Toramaru approached Gouenji and kissed him on the lips. Gouenji was more surprised than in his entire life, more than when he saw Kidou dressed in a tutu for losing a bet with Fudou; but Toramaru looked at him defiantly and his face was completely red. Gouenji did not know, but Toramaru wished the earth would swallow him at that moment. He was in love with the fire striker for many years, what a way to screw up in a moment of carelessness.  _

_ Gouenji swallowed hard, a faint, almost imperceptible blush had appeared on his cheeks. Making a decision, he grabbed Toramaru by the wrist and ran off, pulling him. Far far away.  _

_ Toramaru resisted at first, believing with all his being that Gouenji was going to kill him the moment they stopped running. They both stopped when they reached the riverbank. Toramaru felt a chill, sure he would throw his corpse into the river to hide the evidence.  _

_ But before he could wander further into his paranoia, Gouenji's intense black eyes fell on him and he kissed the boy back. The shudder was different on that occasion, especially when noticing how Gouenji pressed him against his burning body and increased the ferocity of the kiss, ending with his tongue inside him. He broke away when he couldn't hold the kiss any longer, with a defiant look worthy of the best striker in the country and spoke with a determined tone. _

_ "Date me, Toramaru." _

_ Toramaru, who could hardly believe what was happening jumped with a howl of joy, his face shining with that innocent and charming smile. The face of happiness. _

* * *

In those moments, however, Toramaru's face did not express happiness at all, on the contrary, he seemed about to fall into a dark and gloomy well.

"Why haven't you kissed me again?"

"Don't worry about that anymore" Gouenji replied without looking at him, he wasn't able to.

Toramaru felt his whole world shatter, got up shakily and took the box of food that he had already delivered.

"It's late ... I'm going back home."

Gouenji raised his head and took his own bicycle to accompany him. It was a sad and silent journey, bitter and tense.

When they got to Toramaru's house, he put the bike in and turned to look at Gouenji who seemed quite uncomfortable. The boy approached him with a quick movement and left a short kiss on the lips, Gouenji stepped back and glared at him.

"Why did you do that!?" 

The aggressive voice and flaming gaze were the final proof Toramaru needed.

"I'm sorry, Gouenji" a tear leapt from his eyes to his cheek, with a taken and shattered voice he added "You don't need ... you don't have to accompany me tomorrow with the restaurant orders, you don’t need to meet me again."

Before Gouenji could react, the echo of the door slamming hit in the young man's ears who was dumbfounded at the way everything happened. With a pang in his heart, he rang the doorbell, shouting his boyfriend's name. But Toramaru did not open. 

The young man put his hands to his head, unable to think calmly, he was furious with himself for having allowed it to take that way. He looked angrily at his reflection in the glass of the closed window of the house and hit his forehead against the wall, which also kicked with rage.

After a while uselessly insisting on the doorbell and even calling his partner on his mobile, he realized that he was not going to get any results and decided to give up for the moment. Returning to his house after sending several messages to Toramaru, who had not yet read them when Gouenji arrived at his house. It was the worst trip home in many years.

  
In the warm water of the tub that he stepped into to comfort his bruised body from being hit against a solid wall, he was thoughtful. He did not understand how he failed to realize when Toramaru started to feel bad. How did he not see it coming? How did he not avoid it? The boy's expectant glances and his tense lips every time they said goodbye, his handshakes looking for something else, an explanation, a caress. Toramaru even called him Gouenji instead of Shuuya when he slammed the door in his face! A tear slid down the boy's cheek and fell into the water, joining a small ripple. He was a jerk for letting this happen.

Gouenji shuddered in the water that swayed, since he met Toramaru he was attracted to him, an innocent curiosity that transformed in a short time into a deep affection, a burning love. He couldn't help but fall for it, Toramaru was a boy full of talent, cheerful, enthusiastic ... certainly also selfish and childish, but he was only 11 years old when he met him. Many years had passed since then.

Many years, the boy's bare knees collided in the bathtub. At that time he was studying his second year at the university and Toramaru was already in high school. His eyes traveled through time remembering the moments shared with his boyfriend. Their meeting, their first matches at Inazuma Japan, their meetings, their laughs ... their kiss the day they started dating. 

Gouenji hadn't kissed him since that day. 

He plunged his head into the water, making bubbles of desolation. She hadn't kissed him since that day. Because of their age difference, he was constantly afraid of hurting Toramaru. Because Gouenji realized right away that he couldn't control himself, if she kissed him again, if they put their lips together like that ... Her boyfriend was too young for that. He had told himself that until Toramaru was 18 years old he would not kiss him again, it was so little left for that ... It was becoming more and more difficult to hold on, and after what happened that afternoon Gouenji felt lost for the first time in a long time. What if I lost it forever?

How ironic that trying to protect the person he loved, trying to avoid harming him, had only managed to break his heart.

He sobbed in anguish, he loved Toramaru.

* * *

  
  
The next day Gouenji went to the Utsunomiya restaurant at the time that Toramaru always prepared to go out with the orders. 

"Hello, Shuuya" Toramaru's mother did not know of the discussion between them and greeted him with the usual cordiality and affection "Toramaru has already left, it seems that today he was in a hurry."

The young man sighed and left, sitting at the door of the house willing to wait for Toramaru to return. After a long long waiting the clock struck midnight in the silence of the gloom and Gouenji raised his head heavily, it was rare that Toramaru arrived so late. He was shivering with cold and distemper hung from his beautiful nose from the cold that passed during the long hours he was sitting there.

But Gouenji Shuuya would not give up so easily, the next day Gouenji appeared even earlier by the restaurant. That day Toramaru was no longer there. The young man kept coming and for four consecutive days he had the same result. Toramaru seemed to have vanished and at that point even his mother was concerned about the way her son avoided Gouenji.

"Have you two argued, Shuuya?"

"Something like that... Please tell Toramaru to call or write to me when he arrives, I need to talk to him."

* * *

And yet Toramaru did not contact him. The next day Gouenji was meeting at his house with some of his Raimon friends: Endou, Kazemaru, Someoka and Handa. They chatted about their college classes. Gouenji listened carefully although he felt tired, dazed and had ugly circles under his eyes, so many days in the open had taken their toll.

"Hey, Gouenji, are you okay?" Kazemaru asked concerned for his friend noticing his exhausted expression.

The boy looked up and rubbed his head, took a deep breath, and ended by explaining his problem with Toramaru. Everyone else listened to him in silence, not so surprised that this had happened.

"You've been very cold, man," Someoka reproached him, crossing his arms. "It's normal for him to freeze."

Endou laughed at the pun, but he was the only one with such a bad sense of humor.

"Have you tried apologizing with a message?" asked Kazemaru who also seemed to think like Someoka even though he didn't share his humor.

“Yes, a lot… But he doesn't read them. He doesn't even pick up the phone. I'm going to look like a stalker."

"Try intercepting him on a delivery," Handa suggested sensibly.

"Yeah, and then give him the kiss he deserves," Someoka advised.

"Why don't you play football?" Endou added earning a glare from everyone.

Gouenji breathed heavily, felt his head burning inside and the room spun from time to time. Worst of all was when he saw the two Endous, one alone was more than enough.

"Gouenji ..." Handa called in concern as he saw the boy swaying on the cushion he was sitting on.

The others looked at him in turn and Someoka got up just in time to get hold of Gouenji and keep him from falling to the ground; he had passed out. Kazemaru walked over and put his hand on his forehead, letting out an alarmed exclamation.

"He has fever!"

"How ironic being that he studies Medicine" Endou sighed, earning a snort of exasperation from the others.

Between Handa and Someoka they laid Gouenji on his bed and Kazemaru covered him so that he wouldn't stay cold.

"Should we call a doctor?" Kazemaru asked his friends.

“I don't think it's necessary” Someoka observed “It doesn't seem like it's that bad, in any case let's wait for him to wake up. If necessary we take him to the hospital."

At that moment Handa reappeared with a damp handkerchief that he placed on his forehead.

The four young men sat back in their places, waiting patiently. Suddenly Endou who had only been watching because he was not good at helping sick people, began to move.

"I don't understand what the problem is exactly."

"Fever is dangerous."

"No! I didn't mean… I already know that!" Endou protested "I don't understand the problem with Toramaru."

The others glanced at each other and Kazemaru with flushed cheeks answered for the others.

"Gouenji is afraid of hurting Toramaru if he doesn’t control."

Endou scratched his head without understanding.

"Control how?" Endou asked without understanding "Is he a vampire or something that want to suck his blood?"

Kazemaru blushed even more and looked at the ground, Handa decided it was a good time to look at his cell phone and send a message to Matsuno that couldn’t go that day because he had classes. Someoka gritted his teeth realizing that it was up to him to answer that, knowing that Endou would not find out with subtleties, he decided to speak to him as directly as possible.

“Blood isn’t the thing he wants to suck… Controlling sexually, Endou. He is afraid of not being able to contain himself and steal his virginity."

Endou's red face was a sign enough that he had finally understood what was happening.

"It's so silly anyway" Someoka growled rolling his eyes "Like none of us had sex with 17 years. I don't know how he has endured so long."

The faces of his companions turned even redder and they avoided looking into Someoka's eyes who sighed heavily. Maybe those particular friends weren't the best examples ... Handa and Matsuno had only just started dating a while ago and Kazemaru and Endou still hadn't confessed.

At that moment Gouenji turned on the bed and opened his eyes, everyone appreciated having that excuse to stop talking about the previous topic.

“Are you okay, Gouenji? Do you want us to call a doctor or take you to the hospital?" Kazemaru asked getting up and going to the side of the bed.

Gouenji felt stunned but shook his head.

“I'll be fine, we have fever medication. We actually have medication for almost everything."

Gouenji tried to smile, but realized that it was hard for him and decided not to force himself.

* * *

Gouenji still had to be in bed a couple more days, his friends went to visit him worried about his well-being. Although in Gouenji's opinion some of them could have stayed in their homes and better let him rest in peace. That afternoon in question Kidou and Fudou were with him. And Gouenji, despite being at his own house, felt like he was the one who was left over at that meeting. Fudou and Kidou kept picking on each other, mocking at whatever they could and then holding hands when they thought Gouenji wasn't seeing them. So when Tobitaka appeared in the room, Gouenji felt very relieved.

"It's very simple" said Tobitaka looking at Gouenji as if he were an idiot after he told them about his problem with Toramaru "Do an order at the restaurant and Toramaru will have to bring it to you."

Gouenji's jaw dropped, feeling really stupid for not having thought that himself. Kidou and Fudou looked at each other and started yelling at each other.

“Aren’t you the Mr. Great Strategist? Oh, but you weren't able to think of something so simple!"

“Oh, then forgive me, Mr. Benched. But I remind you that it was you who suggested him to kidnap Toramaru with an ice cream truck."

“Children like ice cream! It's so much better than your idea of hiring a professional kidnapper!"

"It's not my fault that I learned from Kageyama!"

"Shut up, you two," Tobikata growled, accurately throwing a cushion at their faces. "You are in front of a sick person."

Gouenji protested at that.

"Not that I was going to die ..."

"Someday, my friend, someday" Fudou laughed, earning a hit from Kidou "Hey! We will all die one day!"

Tobitaka rolled his eyes and turned to Gouenji again.

“Toramaru is a very important friend to me, make peace quickly with him. I do not like to see him sad" then he added with a smile "You shouldn’t worry so much about his age, he is more mature than you think and he will know how to handle the situation. He has read about that things... just in case, maybe he is even more prepared than you. And in any case he is surely less stupid than those two were when they premiered together."

Kidou and Fudou, who at that moment were struggling over something that only they knew, turned red, suddenly they felt an irresistible urge to look at the curtains of Gouenji's room. 

Gouenji believed that he could have lived his life happier without that last information.

* * *

However, it took a couple of days more until Gouenji had enough strength to prepare the trap. That day was perfect because his father was in Congress and his sister was going to a friend's house. He was alone.

Toramaru finished preparing the only order the restaurant had for that day. He looked disgusted as he read the address which was quite far away, in a wealthy neighborhood.

"Is there nothing else for today?" he asked, worried that the family business might suffer.

“We only have that order for delivery; But don't worry about a bad day, the restaurant is going great and we have a lot of customers here."

"Would you rather I stay and help you at the restaurant, Mom?"

“No, no, I can take care of it. Go deliver that food. A customer is a customer. "

Toramaru nodded with a forced smile and put the order in the to-go box.

The teenager's face was furrowed with seriousness and sadness, his eyes red from having cried, his hair seemed straight without the usual gel and his eyes were opaque without the usual shining. His mother looked at him very concerned as he got on his bike and said goodbye.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Shuuya" the woman murmured to herself watching her son walk away. She had helped her son-in-law prepare that trap so that he could speak to the elusive Toramaru, instead Tobitaka would help make the real deliveries.

Toramaru arrived at the house in question and pursed his lips. This was a modern urbanization of almost rich people. He left the bicycle tethered to prevent it from being stolen and rang the appropriate bell of the great and tall building. 

Toramaru talk to a camera, causing the door to open with a soft beep.

He entered with a grim look, the place smelled of clean and leather, of money. The floor was so shiny that he could see his own image, and in the hall there were some nice armchairs with even more beautiful houseplants next to them. Without looking at the house in the mailboxes, in which just in case Gouenji had put the false name with which he had made the order "Ishido Shuuji", Toramaru called the elevator and waited impatiently tapping the ground with his foot.

The climb was eternal for the boy, he did not like elevators, he was not used to them. Although it was an elevator as elegant as that.

He knocked on the door with suspicion and some hope, perhaps if wealthy people knew about his restaurant they could improve his family business even more. The door was opened in front of a clueless Toramaru who was suddenly pulled by strong arms into the house, in the movement he struggled as he could see nothing; but his senses had been triggered and he was ready to defend himself fiercely. He heard the click of a key and was about to bite his kidnapper when the truth hit him harder than a real person could have. 

His heart gave a startled jump, totally terrified when he saw his still boyfriend in front of him… Toramaru swallowed hard as he felt his knees buckle under the weight of his gaze. The box of food slipped from his shoulders and fell with a heavy thud.

"Let me out," he asked in a plaintive voice.

"Toramaru, listen to me ... please" Gouenji looked into his eyes but he did not want to return his gaze, he felt betrayed.

"I have nothing to listen to, Gouenji ..." Toramaru replied nervous, scared, hurt.

"Yes! Yes you have!" Seeing that Toramaru tried to back away even more, scared by his scream he took a breath "Since when am I Gouenji again?"

Toramaru looked down, cornered by Gouenji, tried to keep a cool head, but it was difficult when he just wanted to run away. The oldest felt his heart break even more.

"I love you, Toramaru! I don't regret asking you out and I want to keep dating you!"

Toramaru looked at him with watering eyes from the tears that were counted in them.

"That's a lie ... You haven't kissed me again, you never want to hug me, we hardly even hold hands." Gouenji felt the weight of guilt creep into his stomach "You don't like me anymore... so there is no point in us continuing to date ..."

"I do... I like you more than ever, Toramaru; of course I want to kiss and hug you, but… "

"Then? What is the problem? Is it because I'm not good enough? "

"No, no... It's not that, it's not that ..." Gouenji covered his face with one hand, the other grabbed Toramaru's arm to prevent him from running away "But you're a minor ..."

"I'm 17 years old ..."

"I’m 20! I don't want ... I don't want to hurt you, Toramaru ..."

"Hurt? It's a bit late for that…”

“I don't mean… ”Gouenji grunted, why didn't people understand the first time? "Every time I touch you I can barely hold back the urge I have to throw you against the bed and make you mine..."

Toramaru blinked in surprise, a strong burning rising from his gut. Perplexed, he could only ask with a monosyllable.

"What?"

"Every time I touch you, I go crazy ... I really want to touch you all over your body, to kiss you all over your body..."

Toramaru was still impressed by that revelation, suddenly a shy smile appeared on his lips, releasing little by little the discomfort of the misunderstanding that had arisen between them. Little by little illuminating his dark wounds. His voice sounded the same as when he claimed to win a soccer game.

"And what is the problem?"

Gouenji looked at him, Toramaru's gaze was suddenly decisive and glowing again. His green eyes sparkled intensely.

"You're younger ... you're too young to..."

"Oh, come on!" Toramaru cut him off immediately “How old do you think my mother was when she had me? Also, do you think you are the only one who wants to make love? I also want! I am young… fuck it! Many of my friends have already had relationships with their partners. I'm the only one ... Even Yuuki ...! "

"Stop, stop ..." Gouenji felt overwhelmed at that, shook his head "Tachimukai is older than you..."

"So is Tsunami than you, and it's been a time since they had..." Toramaru growled, recovering his explosive vitality and energy .

"But what happens to all of you?" Gouenji interrupted rubbing his eyes, another image that would haunt him and that could have been avoided "I don't care what others do, especially if they are friends... First Kidou and Fudou .. now Tsunami and Tachimukai ... I don't want to have those images in my head."

"Then, think of me." Toramaru removed his hands from his eyes and looked at him mischievously, a totally suggestive look. The colors rose to Gouenji, although given the tone of his skin it was barely noticeable "I love you, Go ... Shuuya."

Gouenji smiled caressing Toramaru's face, relieved that the problem between them was healing despite taking a totally unexpected turn. Tobitaka was right in what he said. Toramaru was more mature and responsible than he might seem, he was not a child to protect, but his partner with whom to share a life.

"I love you, Toramaru."

And without worrying more about what could or could not happen, he took his boyfriend in his arms and kissed him with all the desire that he had gathered during that time dating. Overflowing all his emotions in that gesture full of love, passion and youth. Making Toramaru turn in the same way in kisses that were increasingly intense and full of pleasure while their temperatures rose until they reach critical points. Kisses that would erase the tear marks from their faces. Kisses that would unite their souls beyond the physical. Love kisses.

Outside it began to snow, that day was Christmas Eve. A Christmas in which Inazuma would wake up covered in a white blanket of snow and the two young boys would do it together with their bodies intertwined and their hair tousled, between laughter, caresses and many more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tomorrow ship is HidetoshixLuca, I know they are almost background characters but I loved them a lot! Luca is so funny.


	4. In the airport [HidetoshixLuca]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 04 of Advent:  
> Couple: Hidetoshi Nakata x Luca  
> Additional Characters: None  
> Rate: All publics  
> Tags: Boys in love, grumpy Luca, kissed and fluff  
> Words: 3136  
> Summary: Luca and Hidetoshi were in Japan due to a Family visit, when they are going to go back to Italy they got a surprising new, they'd have to pass Christmas in a very different way of the one expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late with this one, I'm sorry. I couldn't finish on time because of work. 
> 
> I'm no so happy about how this one turned out but I hope you'll like it! If you are liking the stories you can write something or leave a Kudou, feedback is always welcome.

If at some point in his life Luca would have made a future projection of what his Christmas would be like over the coming years, he would never have added to one of them being trapped in an airport because of a blizzard. Of course, in truth, it wasn't something he was going to worry about doing either, such a list would have taken work and time; And in Luca's opinion it would have been much better invested playing video games, eating, watching TV or reading a comic.

And yet fortune and destiny aligned that year to play a winter bingo. So suitcase in hand, when Luca was preparing to travel with his friend and colleague Hidetoshi back to Italy after visiting his family, they received the not so happy news of the cancellation of the flight. Luca felt quite annoyed, they were notified when all the passengers were already on the plane, according to the young man the minimum would have been to notify them before and save them the painful and boring wait for boarding.

So there they were, after long protocols, waiting and many apologies, they were relocated in one of the best hotels in the airport. Something that the blond boy suspected could be due to the Loyalty Card that both his friend Hidetoshi and himself had. At the end of the day, there were many trips they made throughout the year for work reasons. 

The possibility of a next available plane in the next few hours was an empty promise if Luca stopped to think about it, seeing the strong blizzard that was hitting the outside, it would most likely take several days to leave the place. And they couldn't even leave the airport to return to Hidetoshi's family because the airport was uncommunicated for the moment.

His friend with bold black eyes was doing much better than Luca, in fact, he found this matter extremely funny. Trapped in an airport for Christmas? That seemed like a Christmas movie plot for the whole family. Adding points for the fact that Hidetoshi was secretly in love with Luca. This was a full-fledged adventure, an adventure to be told amidst future laughs. They also had free accommodation and food in a great hotel, the one who did not want to see the positive side would be because he did not want to.

As was the case with Luca, who, in a bad mood, had taken his luggage and was following the Japanese boy dragging his feet. A bad mood that worsened when, upon arriving at the beautiful hotel and open the door of their room, they discovered which one was destined for them. Luca let out a grunt.

“Of course, there is only one bed. Is this a joke or something? Enough is enough, I want to go home now."

Hidetoshi left his suitcase in the hallway of the room laughing at his friend's drama. That added even more points to the Christmas movie.

“It is a bed, but it is a very big bed, Luca. It's called a double bed for a reason. Here can sleep couples and married people without trouble."

Luca furrowed his eyebrows and repeated after him, waving his hand as if this were the one speaking while rocking his body.

"It's called a double bed for a reason" then he furrowed his eyebrows even more that almost covered his hazel eyes and added "Well, for your information we are not married."

"Wow, I was totally unaware” Hidetoshi laughed even louder when he saw the exasperated face of his partner and put his hand to his heart “Really, first news of it.”

"How funny you are, Hide ... One of these days you will win the award for best comedian."

Hidetoshi smiled broadly and with a flirtatious wink replied in a grown-up voice.

"We can always get married so we can use the bed."

Luca rolled his eyes and went into the room, dropping his suitcase in the hall.

"And I thought you had reached the maximum of humor."

The blond man grumbled something else that the Japanese could not understand, he fell on the bed and just as he fell, he fell asleep.

Hidetoshi's eyes widened in surprise at how quickly Luca could fall asleep. He shook it to wake him up but couldn't, Luca was already far away, in the World of Dreams from which he would not emerge until many hours later. He smiled, tenderly brushing a lock of hair from his forehead and shrugged. He could not blame him for falling asleep, he himself was really tired. The day had been exhausting.

He went to the door which he locked and then undressed. After putting on his pajamas, he looked back at Luca, who had hugged a pillow and was breathing heavily and slowly. He hadn't even bothered to remove his shoes, something Hidetoshi didn't approve of. It took the young man a while to decide what to do with his friend, he could let him sleep dressed or he could change his pajamas, it would not be the first time he had to take care of it, and he was sure it would not be the last. 

So he decided to give Luca a hand and with all the care he could, more than necessary due to the blond's deep sleep, he changed his clothes so that he could have a more pleasant night. The next day he would explain what happened. Luca would probably get upset at first and tell him something about being indecent, something totally true, and it would go away as soon as they came down for breakfast. 

Hidetoshi yawned and got into bed after turning off the lights. The mattress was comfortable and fitted his tired body like a silk glove, welcoming the young man into its lap like a lover. The pillow seemed to be made of clouds and the sheets were soft and warm. It didn't take long for him to follow Luca into Orpheus' arms.

* * *

It was late in the morning when Hidetoshi woke up again, after a revitalizing night's rest he felt energetic again; He opened his eyes looking for the origin of a weight that he felt on him and immediately a mocking smile appeared on his lips. During the night Luca had come up to him and hugged him like a sloth with its branch.

  
  


The young man could not help but thank whoever had allowed him to live that experience, he could not help but see the positive side of it all. They would spend Christmas alone in an airport yes... but that meant they would spend Christmas alone in an airport. This was exciting and charming, a delight of fate. Alone with Luca.

Hidetoshi did not allow himself to dream much, after all he was a pragmatic boy. But hugging Luca in those moments, he could not prevent his mind from escaping and he began to imagine scenes with Luca, without realizing it he found himself imagining them sitting at a table by candlelight with roses, romantic music in the background and a large plate of pasta Bolognese that was Luca's favorite. He sighed longingly and his mind quickly found another use for those roses that became a path of petals that led to a beautiful, large four-poster bed covered by the red flowers.

By the time Luca woke up, Hidetoshi had reviewed his entire life and reached a time when they were old walking through Piazza di Spagna holding hands on a windy autumn day that made colorful leaves fly around them.

The blonde felt very disoriented at first, nothing seemed to make sense and when he opened his eyes he was even more disoriented until he remembered everything that had happened. He realized he was holding Hidetoshi and pulled away as if he had been shaken with a poker. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead" laughed Hidetoshi, getting up and giving him an affectionate blow on the arm for which Luca complained "The bed was big but it seems that you preferred to hug me."

Luca's freckled face flushed and he looked away.

"Nonsense, I was asleep" then he realized he was wearing pajamas and frowned "I don't remember wearing pajamas."

Hidetoshi laughed looking at the other boy and with a flirtatious voice said to him.

"You did not do it."

Luca blushed even more and jumped up.

“You must stop putting my pajamas on when I go to sleep with clothes on! It's very disturbing that you do it."

“Stop going to sleep in your street clothes then. It is not so difficult. And the most disturbing thing is your sushi pajamas."

"I like sushi."

Hidetoshi laughed at the food-themed pajamas and Luca was left muttering something to himself.

"You should be less careless anyway, Luca" Hidetoshi's tone was concerned and made the other boy snort.

"I'm an adult."

“Maybe yes, but I care about you” Hidetoshi sighed and stretched “Anyway, I think I'll take a shower. Do you want to shower with me or can you shower by yourself?"   
Luca flushed violently at that and sputtered something unintelligible until he was finally able to say.

"Of course I can shower by myself."

"Like putting on your pajamas?"

The boy's blond brows furrowed and he turned his head.

"I'm not a baby."

Hidetoshi smiled fondly and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"I do not know, I do not know. So, don’t you want to shower with me? "   
Luca's gaze hardened.

"Someday I'll say yes and you will stop laughing."

Hidetoshi's black eyes widened in surprise and he noticed that his temperature rose a little, without being able to avoid it he approached Luca who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed; Placing his hands on either side of him, his deep voice vibrated with longing as he spoke close to his ear.

"Try it."

Luca felt a jump in his stomach comparable to roller coasters, followed by a bubbling of intrigue and desire, a bubbling he tried to ignore, forcing himself to put on a scowl that masked the nerves that were weakening his knees. But it was useless having Hidetoshi so close with his sexy and amazing black eyes, determined smile and puffed ears that Luca adored. Luca could feel the hot, wet breath of the boy on his neck, the heat that the boy's body radiated. He swallowed hard, wondering how much longer he could take without completely melting away and exposing his emotions, he couldn't much more. He had been in love for a long time and the missteps were becoming more frequent and difficult to cover.

Biting his lips and with all the willpower he could muster, Luca put his open hand on Hidetoshi's face and pushed him back.

"Do you think you are a galant from a pink novella? Go shower or whenever you come out will be New Years."

Hidetoshi sighed and stepped back, regaining control of his body.

"Okay, I imagine you will also be hungry."

"Yes, I'm hungry ..."

"You're always hungry, you're a glutton."

"Go shower!"

Hidetoshi finally entered the shower and Luca lay back on the bed thinking, what had just happened was weird. He grumbled reluctantly, wondering if it was all a bad joke or maybe Hideotshi might really like him. He shook his head, it was impossible for anyone to fall in love with him. Who would be so stupid? He was grumpy, lazy, and lacked motivation for most things. He turned on the bed, was he destined to be alone? Should he change his way of being? Would there be someone who loved him for who he really was? Was there any chance that this someone was Hidetoshi?

When the two of them finished showering, it was time to eat, so they decided to go directly to the hotel restaurant. Hidetoshi had dressed semi-formally, while Luca wore casual clothes with pizza drawings on the shirt. T-shirt that all the workers in the place were discreetly looking at.

The food was exquisite and even Luca had nothing to complain about, both boys spent the meal talking about the trip they had made and the returning to their country.

They then went out for a walk through the airport, Luca reluctantly dragged by Hidetoshi who was constantly grabbing his arm to lead him where he wanted and prevent him from turning around. They enjoyed looking at the tax-free gift shops of the place and bought some chocolates in a luxury chocolate shop, which Hidetoshi paid for because Luca almost had a heart attack when he saw the price.

They were in front of a Japan-themed gift showcase when an announcement over the venue's speakers made them look up. 

"Tomorrow is Christmas," Luca repeated, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hidetoshi beside him watched him and nodded silently. They stayed like that for a while, until the blonde looked at his partner.

"It's time for dinner now."

Hidetoshi looked at his wristwatch, an expensive and elegant watch, and smiled.

"I couldn't expect less from your stomach clock."

They returned to the hotel with a strange sense of poise lodged in their stomachs. Luca for some reason felt very nervous. The word Christmas had weighed more than expected. They ate dinner without talking too much and then went up to their room, where Hidetoshi convinced Luca to put a Christmas movie on TV.

Outside it continued snowing, fiercely. The window reflected the snow cops that were falling and the wind made them shiver.

The black eyes of the Japanese boy did not stop turning to his partner, his snowy and freckled face, his pale eyelashes that caught the light like a dream, his peach lips parted while he watched the movie. 

Almost at the end of the movie when the main couple kissed, Hidetoshi felt a sudden turn of the stomach, a shudder that whipped through him, an electrical pulse rising through his body.

"Luca ..."

The boy who was sitting with one of the pillows on his back turned to him, he said nothing but the question was infused in his eyes. Eyes that widened when he noticed how Hidetoshi leaned over him and one of his hands, large and warm, rested on his cheek.

"What…?"

They were both immobile, Luca not knowing what was happening and Hidetoshi because once he had made that movement he did not know how to continue. He really wanted to kiss him, to hug him ... but he always imagined declaring himself in a romantic way, not in any way in a hotel room, no matter how good and luxurious it was. A table in the light of the moon and background music always entered his plans. He swallowed hard, he felt divided; One part wanted to yell at him how much he loved him and the other wanted to wait until he had everything perfectly organized with a good pension plan.

"I had a lot of fun with you today, Luca" he said trying to buy time.

Luca looked into his eyes and unexpectedly smiled back at him genuinely, without bad humor, without complaints, without irony or sarcasm, a big honest smile. Hidetoshi's heart squeezed hard in his chest as he felt a lot of heat throughout his body. Luca's cheeks were already red before, but the color turned up even more. His face burned, part of it was certainly his, but Hidetoshi's hand looked like a stove and that helped too.

"I've had a good time too, Hide" the boy shrugged slightly and continued "It doesn't seem so bad to spend Christmas here with you."

The Japanese's guts reached their highest point of bubbling and without taking his gaze from Luca's caramel eyes, he slowly brought his face closer to his. 

"Do-do I have any pimples?" the blonde asked without being able to tear his eyes away, but believing that all this would end with some funny comment without humour.

But Hidetoshi had no intention of backing down as he had done so many times before, he wished Luca knew what his heart had been dying to scream for years. He couldn't wait any longer, it might not be the most romantic thing in the world, actually that situation wasn't romantic at all. But that's the way they were, Luca was not romantic, he was a boy who preferred to wear pajamas to a suit and who believed that roses were best found in the sweets they made with them.

Hidetoshi leaned even closer, spoke in a soft, sweet, and sentient whisper.

"I love you, Luca. For a long time you have made my heart feel at peace only when I am with you. You are my Everything."

That words shook Luca like a hurricane, he was perplexed, unable to react for an instant in which his brain tried to find some kind of trap or hidden message in those words, how was that possible?

"Hide, I ..." the blond boy trembled with nerves, his voice was cautious "Is ... is it true? Because if it's a joke… ”

“It's not a joke, I love you” if Hidetoshi's words could have caused Luca to doubt his eyes and expression certainly took him out of any confusion. The blonde had never seen his partner so serious and so attractive. He swallowed hard, he could barely control his body at the time.

"I ... I ... I mean ... maybe ... well, well I mean ..." the boy's words were a meaningless tangle, when he heard himself he felt a lot of frustration at not being able to explain himself, at not being able to respond directly and sincerely to that confession . After all, he felt the same about Hidetoshi.

He bit his lip, trembling, and being unable to find the words to answer, he decided to do it another way. Fortunately for him, Hidetoshi's face was already very close to his, so it only took his brain to order a push to his head to finish bringing his lips together, of course he did it with a lot of momentum and little coordination and that kiss that should have been soft and romantic ended up being a clash between them.

But they didn't care, because none of them could think about it at the time. Hidetoshi, when he understood what Luca was expressing with that, felt the happiest person in the world, and caught him in his arms, leaning the bonde over him to bring their lips together until they would be tired. Which took a long time to happen.

That year, Christmas was magical and different from any other Christmas they had experienced so far, since both received the best gift: love. They enjoyed the day in a relaxed way, and barely went out of the bed, because of laziness and other reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for readind.
> 
> I'll try to add the story for today later, if I can't tomorrow will be two.


	5. Christmas in Hawaii [GendaxSakuma]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 05 of Advent:  
> Couple: Genda Koujirou x Sakuma Jirou  
> Additional Characters: Ootonashi Haruna, Fudou Akio, Kidou Yuuto and their families.   
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: Boys in love, kisses, little kdfd, there's a scenne a bit violent because of bg characters.  
> Words: 5292  
> Summary: Sakuma and Genda, along with their friends and familly, go to Hawaii to pass a week for Christmas like they did when they were kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited with this one and turned a bit longer that what I planned. So I couldn't finish it yesterday, sorry for the delay.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! If you are enjoying my Advent Project I'd love to know!

_ A sky torn in red witnessed the last rays of the sun that were reflected in a clean and beautiful sea, whose waves caressed a beach of clear and fine sand. Sand that ran through their fingers like nuggets of gold. _

_ "You are a sand penguin, Koujirou" laughed a little boy with no more than seven years who had buried another boy in the sand leaving only his head out. _

_ "Jirou!" he protested, struggling uselessly "Let me out, Jirou." _

_ "No! I will destroy the penguin." _

_ The boy's eyes were amber in color and shone reflecting the golden sunset, he put his hand to his silver hair, which flashed and smiled, leaving the matter closed. The other boy with brown hair and intense blue eyes bathed in tears did not think so. _

_ “If you don't take me out, I'll destroy myself! And I want to pee!" _

_ The first child looked at him, puffing out his cheeks. _

_ "You are a crybaby, Koujirou." _

_ "Jirou" he begged again, he may be a crybaby, but he was not a liar so if his friend didn't let him out of there he would have problems. _

_ Fortunately for him, his friend decided to take his shovel and give in to his wishes, albeit with an annoyed pout. _

_ "You are a penguin killer, Koujirou."  _

_ The brown-haired child would have liked to answer him sincerely, but his bladder urged him to other purposes, so taking his hands to the area and hopping, as if that were going to delay the inevitable, he decided to run back to the hotel that was just a few meters, under the exasperation gaze of the light-haired boy and the amused gaze of their parents. _

_ The boy was soon back, looking relieved, only to see the adults picking up the umbrellas and towels. _

_ "Are we leaving? I want to bathe more!" _

_ "You should have pee on the beach," muttered the other boy with judging eyes. _

_ "That's dirty," chided the other. _

_ "Children, children" the brunette's father ruffled their hair with a smile "We will be back another year, go play while we finish picking up." _

_ They looked at each other for a moment and immediately a smile appeared on their faces, leaving hand in hand running to get their feet wet for the last time before returning to their country. _

_ "Koujirou, Koujirou" the silver-haired boy splashed the water at him causing the other to protest "Bah, you're not penguin enough." _

_ "Of course not! And what does that mean anyway?" _

_ "That you're not cool." _

_ The brown-haired kid opened his mouth in outrage. _

_ "I'm the coolest in the class! Yuuto told me the other day. And do you prefer penguins to me?" _

_ The amber-eyed boy did as he was thinking, putting a plump, childish finger to his cheek, then with a big, bright smile, he replied. _

_ "Yes" he laughed and added "Yuuto is a strange four-eyes, he does not know what is cool." _

_ The brunette puffed out his cheeks and jumped at the other boy, falling into the water with a wave crashing over them, wallowing in laughter and shrieks of play. _

_ When their parents finally called out to them the two of them got up meekly, looked at the sea for a moment and came out of the water hand in hand but pushing each other. A promise to return to that place between the little fingers. _

* * *

"I still don't understand why these two have to come with us" growled a boy with long silver hair combed in a braid, his only visible amber eye was glowing fiercely, the other was covered by a black patch that was a prohibited subject conversation, while looking angrily at two other boys who at that moment were arguing about their seat. 

"Our parents wanted to go with Mr. Kidou and he invited Mrs. Fudou" replied the boy who was sitting next to him, a tall and stocky young man, very attractive and whose blue eyes looked at the two who were fighting.

A heavy sigh beside him made them turn to a young woman with blue hair tied back in a bun.

"I don't have any problem with you, Haruna" the silver haired boy rushed to add "But your brother and the other are unbearable when they get like this."

"The other ..." Haruna smiled and covered her mouth to stifle a laugh "Let Fudou not hear you or he will get angry, Sakuma."

"He's too busy arguing with Kidou over who gets the window seat."

The three of them watched the fight until the other two reached an agreement and stopped making a fuss. Their parents, on the other hand, had decided to ignore them, they were sitting in a few seats and talking amusingly among themselves.

Sakuma sighed, rubbing his eye and glanced at his friend who was smiling nervously.

"Does flying still make you nervous, Koujirou?"

"Of-of course not. A Genda is brave in the face of all adversity."

Sakuma rolled his only visible eye and held out his hand like his friend was a frightened child.

"Yeah, sure."

Genda gave a nervous laugh and with a guilty expression took his hand and squeezed him tightly. On the other side of Sakuma, Haruna also rolled her eyes and stared out the window hoping that they would soon take off. 

The crew seemed to have understood her wish because just at that moment the flight attendants began to indicate the safety measures of the plane necessary for the flight and shortly after with a soft purr the air vehicle began to move to lean towards the sky and move away from the ground .

Genda felt a little vertigo lodge in his stomach and he squeezed Sakuma's hand even more who was completely relaxed, he was used to flying because of football matches and in his opinion Genda should too. Even so, the silver-haired boy didn't complain, it was a perfect excuse to be able to hold Genda's hand without anyone, except Haruna and perhaps everyone who knew them, suspecting anything.

The journey was long, they had seven hours ahead; but seven hours with a bright prospect: Hawaii. Sakuma was exceptionally excited to return after so many years to the island where he had enjoyed an incredible Christmas with Genda. He leaned back in the seat remembering those days, thirteen years ago.

Genda for his part was also excited, although he did not like flying too much, he did like being able to spend Christmas with Sakuma in Hawaii again and relive some of the best moments of his past. Maybe not being buried in the sand while his friend made a malformed pile that he claimed was a penguin, or when that crab grabbed his ass, or when he choked on a chicken bone. Genda snorted, past some of those things were really funny. He hoped he could enjoy on the beach with his partner, swim and roll on the sand laughing.

At his side, Haruna began to read a guide to the legends of Hawaii that Kogure had given her before leaving for the island. For his part, Kidou was looking carefully at the weather forecast for his vacation week for the tenth time while Fudou had fallen asleep on his shoulder and was breathing heavily. Kidou from time to time looked at him and allowed himself a smile, then went back to his boring readings.

Leaving the plane on that small Pacific island with a tropical climate when they had entered a harsh winter that made everyone shiver, except Fudou who almost always wore shorts, was strange. The smell, the color, the atmosphere, the energy. Everything was different from home.

Sakuma took a deep breath, letting the Pacific air caress his skin and stir his silver hair. Genda at his side rushed to take off his jacket and hang it around his waist, then he put his arm over Sakuma excitedly and he smiled back.

The four families went in a minibus that they had rented from the hotel. The excitement of the youngest was superimposed on the fatigue of the trip, but the older ones preferred to save energy and their children's own screams and laughter seemed to affect them. 

When they arrived at the hotel, Sakuma's father who had been dizzy during the road trip breathed a sigh of relief, next to him Genda's father raised his hand to be heard.

"Free afternoon for everyone."

Those words were greeted with joy, the young people wanted to change immediately to go to the beach and the adults, except for Fudou's mother who was the first time in Hawaii, preferred to rest for a while in their rooms before dedicating themselves to something that required moving his tired bones.

The hotel was decorated with Christmas motifs including fake snow, something quite out of place considering that it was a summery temperature in the Island. The people who attended the place mixed their typical clothes with Santa Claus hats and the "aloha" shared the limelight with some "ho ho ho".

"It's just how I remembered," Sakuma laughed, giving Genda a loving slap on the arm.

"It's better than I remembered" he replied with a tear of amusement in his eye looking at a guy who was wearing a full-length swimsuit that simulated Santa Claus clothes.

Mr. Kidou approached them with the keys to their rooms, serious and scowling.

"Kikumi has asked me to go for a walk around the town" the man confessed to his son with a grim face "But my knees hurt from sitting so many hours."

"In that case it will be good for you to move, old man" Fudou replied with a mocking smile, putting his arm around Kidou's neck in a way that he wanted to be annoying and to which Kidou would respond by pretending to be annoying although he really wanted to Fudou touched him even if it was to make him mad. But before that he looked at his father through green lens glasses and said solemnly.

“Akio is right, father. You need to exercise."

After that the five young people went up to their rooms, Sakuma and Genda shared one of them, Kidou and Fudou another, while Haruna had a suite for herself. The room division hadn't been discussed up to that point, but it only took them a moment to look into each other's eyes to know that it couldn't be done any other way.

Each one entered their room, ready to leave their luggage, put on their swimsuits and go straight to the beach.

"How beautiful the room is" Genda commented, approaching a desk where they had left two necklaces of colorful flowers, two leis "Look, Jirou, we have gifts."

“Won't there be a bottle of water too? I'm very thirsty,” he murmured, looking around with a dry tongue.

Genda reached down to the minibar where he found a bottle and threw it with good aim at Sakuma. Then he took an orange shark-patterned swimsuit out of his suitcase and began to change in the middle of the room without worrying that Sakuma might see his bare ass.

"Koujirou! A little decency."

The brunette turned and shrugged.

"You are going to see this ass a lot these days so you better get used to it, my dear Jirou."

Sakuma snorted for a moment and then laughed, ignoring the heat rising in his body.

"Do you realize how bad that sounds, Koujirou?"

Genda blinked for a moment, suddenly flushed, and hurried to pull up his swimsuit.

“You are a pervert, Jirou. Who would say it with that innocent face."

"Hey, I'm not the one showing the ass."

Genda puffed out his cheeks as when he was little and touched his rear.

"I don't know what you're complaining about anyway, I have a nice butt."

Sakuma was still laughing as he pulled out his own swimsuit, he couldn't say it out loud but Genda certainly had a 100 ass and wouldn't mind taking a bite. He changed more discreetly, was about to put on a T-shirt when Genda put a bottle of sunscreen in front of him.

"Did you want to run away from our friend Mr. Sunscreen?"

"Oh come on, Koujirou. I have dark skin and I am not going to burn."

Genda didn't want to hear him and ran his index finger across his face as he grumbled.

"No no no. Burns don't turn a blind eye to anyone, so turn around so I can put sunscreen on your back."

Sakuma resisted a little, but as soon as he felt Genda's hands spreading the cream on his bare back, he fell silent. They were large, gentle and warm hands that kindly covered all his skin with cream that burned like the fire of the flames that decorated the exterior of the hotel.

"Perfect!" Genda exclaimed happily "Now it's your turn, don't forget to cover my shoulders well, the last time we went to the beach I got burned and then I looked like a reptilian changing skin."

"You reach your shoulders yourself, idiot" Sakuma smiled gently passing his hand along the broad and muscular back of the brunette who felt a pleasant chill run through his body.

"It is never little protection."

"That sounds horrible too, Koujirou."

The two young men began to get fake annoyed with laughter, finishing covering their bodies with the cream, Genda insisted stubbornly and left a good glob of the whitish paste on his friend's nose before being happy. When they left their room they went to a little hall where they would meet the others, but they were the first to arrive.

Kidou and Fudou were late in arriving. Kidou wore a hideous red Hawaiian shirt with a black swimsuit with silver palm tree design; while Fudou wore a simple black tank top with the word "Okinawa" surfing a wave and a pink swimsuit with bluish motifs.

"You have taken your time" Sakuma observed watching as Genda took out his bottle of sunscreen and began to sink cream into their noses and ears while they protested like gremlins in the water.

"Isn't Haruna here yet?" Kidou asked, getting rid of Genda once he was satisfied.

At that moment they heard footsteps approaching and she appeared.

"Speaking of the Queen of Rome" Fudou muttered "Stop it, Koujirou! Kidou had already smeared me with sunscreen before! "

"It's never enough!"

Kidou meanwhile looked at his sister with a frown, she was dressed in a beautiful, but too translucent in the eyes of her brother, beach dress.

"Don't you have something less...?" Kidou started immediately; but none of the others allowed him to continue, they were tired of Kidou and his hyper-protection of his sister.

Fudou covered his mouth and Genda gave him a shove to get them going.

"We're at the beach, Yuuto," Genda growled in his ear, "Stop nagging, everyone is wearing a swimsuit."

On the way to the beach that the hotel reserved for its clients, the group could hear different accents of people passing by chatting near them, and with each accent there was a different type of person, it was something exciting to be in such a place.

The sea was shining reflecting the sunlight, the boys quickly set up an umbrella around which they threw their bags in disarray, stripped off their clothes and ran towards the sea. Fudou had to drag Kidou with him who was trying to put things in order.

"Drop that, don't be boring."

Sakuma was the first to reach the sea, when he splashed into the water he began to scream and jump.

"Cold, cold, cold."

Genda followed him screaming with excitement, lunged at Sakuma and threw him into the water, making them both wet from top to bottom.

Immediately the other three joined in, and enjoyed a pleasant afternoon of laughter, games in the water, and feeling the sun on their naked skin, skin that Genda meticulously forced them to protect with sunscreen.

On the way back, their cheeks were raised in color and their eyes shining in that special way that only the sea can give.

"I'm starving," Genda muttered, rubbing his gut.

"You must be tired of chasing the others, loser" replied Fudou making everyone laugh, they had played a water ‘you take it’ for a while and Genda was pretty bad at it.

Upon entering the hotel they found their parents at the entrance. Mrs. Fudou looked bright with happiness with several goodie bags and a hula dancer figurine in hand.

"You have arrived, guys" smiled Genda's father approaching "I forgot to told you our dinner time, we have the reservation in twenty minutes."

"Well, perfect" smiled Fudou throwing his bag on the ground to wait.

"No, no, go shower, you look like tramps."

"But twenty minutes does not give us time!" Sakuma protested, but the adults were adamant about it.

When they got to their rooms there was much agitation, except for Haruna who did not share her bathroom with anyone. The other boys realized that they had to share showers if they wanted to be on time.

Sakuma and Genda got naked almost without thinking about what they were doing, they were so used to each other that it felt totally natural. Of course, once inside the shower, which was not particularly large, unlike the Jacuzzi bath, they realized what was happening. The heat of the water mixed with their burning bodies, creating an almost suffocating atmosphere. Both boys were suddenly very nervous and when Sakuma went to apply gel to wash his head the bottle slipped from his hands hitting Genda on the foot who let out a groan. It was a moment of tension, whoever bent down for the boat should face the path of descent and ascent in front of the naked body of the other. Sakuma froze, Genda grunted again and ducked himself, forcing himself to look only down, though he couldn't keep his eyes from drifting forward for a moment of weakness. Then completely blushing, he stood up, not being able to meet Sakuma's eyes, who was equally red. 

When they came out with the towels around their bodies drying as fast as they could, they felt some relief and some unease. Shower together would have been much more pleasant if they had been able to enjoy it with time.

Despite everything when they finished, Haruna had already reached the hall where they were waiting to go to dinner. Kidou and Fudou, on the other hand, took much longer, and had to join the dinner when they had already started.

"What happened to you?" Haruna asked looking at her brother who seemed very embarrassed, something she assumed from being late. Kidou did not answer, and although his eyes were covered by tinted glasses the girl believed that he was refusing her gaze.

"Yuuto had a lot of sand in his hair and I had to help him wash his head" Fudou replied for him with his mouth half full without worrying about education.

"Uuh, uuh" laughed Genda wagging his eyebrows and earning a punch on the shoulder from Fudou.

"Shut up, Koujirou."

"You better do it, Akio" Sakuma growled wiping his cheek "You just hit me with a piece of shrimp."

During dinner they were able to enjoy a traditional dance show, Fudou stared with rapt eyes at the dancers, something that seemed to displease Kidou. Until the boy commented mockingly.

"Those clothes would look good on you, Yuuto."

“Is that what you were imagining? Yuuto dressed like this? " Sakuma laughed making Fudou blush immediately.

"Of course not!"

"You've turned red." Haruna started laughing too.

Kidou snorted, his cheeks had also turned red. While Genda was left thinking that Sakuma would also look great on those clothes, or any clothes or no clothes. Suddenly he remembered that moment in the shower and choked on the bone of the chicken he was eating, causing everyone to stop laughing and come to help him.

"Some things don't change, huh, Koujirou?" Sakuma sighed remembering the previous trip during which the same thing had happened.

"I'm a boy of traditions," he replied with a choked voice and teary eyes.

When they finished they decided to go out into the town, it was dark and despite the pleasant weather during the day when the sun went down and the sky covered with stars, the temperature dropped considerably. The boys enjoyed looking at the souvenir shops in some of which they shopped. In a moment of neglect by the others, Kidou found a store that sold the most horrible glasses in the world and when his sister found him it was too late, he was carrying a bag with several in his hand and a satisfied smile on his face. Fudou snorted and tried to take the bag from him, but couldn't.

After strolling among the cheerful stalls, they decided to go into a place to have a drink and dance. 

"Do you want to dance, Jirou?" Genda asked after drinking a piña colada, holding out a gallant hand.

Sakuma watched him blush, he bit his lip for a moment but then he nodded energetically, took his hand with a smile and they both got lost on the dance floor illuminated by changing lights. 

Genda was very happy and blissful, but if he thought that was the best he was wrong. Suddenly the music became slow and Sakuma with a shy grin leaned his head on him. 

The brown boy's heart was already going very fast, but that was like an overload of adrenaline, he felt so much emotion that he was on the point of crying. But he controlled himself, he didn't want to be called a crybaby again.

While Genda enjoyed the time of his life with the person he loved the most in the world so close to him, Kidou and Fudou fought a silent fight to dominate the other in dance, and, perhaps, beyond dance.

"What a couple of hooligans," Sakuma laughed.

"It's love, I guess" Genda murmured making Sakuma look at him in surprise, everyone knew that Kidou and Fudou had something, but it was something that was rarely said so directly. 

Sakuma's cheeks flushed as he laid his head back on Genda. Love ... Love was precisely what he felt for that boy with whom he danced, for so long that he had lost the memory of when it began to occur. Smiling, faithful, kind, sweet. Genda was always there for him, for everyone. It was unbelievable, Sakuma stifled a laugh at the memory of the past. They danced for a long time.

"Do you want to drink something again?" Genda suddenly asked and Sakuma knew he was asking because he was thirsty, so he decided to say yes. The brunette nodded, caressed his cheek in an electrically charged gesture, and went to the bar to ask for something to refresh himself with and a drink for his friend.

Sakuma meanwhile went to sit with Haruna who hadn't danced so far because she preferred to film her brother who looked like a wimp dancing with Fudou. She had a big glass with mango juice in front of her almost finished.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Is it good material?"

"The best."

The two were talking quietly when a group of boys with European accents approached them. There were five of them, dressed in the latest fashion and with looks that Sakuma did not like at all.

"Hello, girls. Are you alone?" one of them, blond and handsome, asked in neat English.

Sakuma furrowed his brows and answered bluntly.

"No."

“Oh come on, precious. Two pretty girls like you shouldn't be sitting here without fun."

Haruna, who had been aware of their presence late, suddenly felt very nervous, she looked worriedly at Sakuma and wanted to tell him that perhaps it was better to make the group think that they did not understand what they were saying. But quite annoyed Sakuma had already opened his mouth.

“First, I am a boy. Second, we have more fun without you. Third, we have people to dance with. So thank you very much but no. Good bye."

Sakuma's words seemed to affect the group and Haruna knew immediately that her idea would have been much better than Sakuma's, even if he was the one with the most common sense of the group.

"Hey, hey, calm friend."

“I don't care if you're a boy, huh? We can dance."

Sakuma let out an exasperated growl.

"Leave us alone, you’re annoying!" and then in Japanese he went to Haruna to tell her to move from there.

As they got up to get away from them the boys grabbed Sakuma by the arm and one also caught Haruna who was noticeably outraged.

However, they did not have time to react, since Genda and Kidou, followed by Fudou, had seen that and were heading straight for them.

"Hey you, let go of my boy!" Genda yelled out of himself without realizing what he was saying, carried away by the heat of the moment and punching the young man who was trying to take Sakuma in the face.

On the other side there was another blow and Haruna was equally free.

"If you touch my sister again, you'd better shave your hair to spend the rest of your filthy days in jail."

The Europeans were surprised at first, but they weren't going to let it end like this. Knuckles cracked and one of them hit Genda back, while Fudou stepped in front of Kidou to avoid him another punch.

Immediately there was a great uproar, in which everyone was beaten, scratched, kicked and punched. Everyone except Haruna who despite hitting one on the head with her bag, managed to avoid being touched again. 

The fight did not last long, because the guards of the place were heading towards them in a bad mood. Warned by Haruna the group decided to run away from the place.

Genda grabbed Sakuma's hand and was running, running, running. Sakuma behind him was breathing hard, heart pounding and a bloody cut on his cheek. When Genda thought they were far enough he stopped, but then they realized that no one else was following them. They had splitted.

The brown boy bent over himself, catching his breath, disturbed not so much by the exercise, he was used to, but by the shock of the encounter. Sakuma was breathing heavily as well, and when they exchanged glances he berated him harshly.

“What were you thinking when you went like that to hit them? They could have hurt you!"

Genda tried to smile innocently, but Sakuma's gaze was stiff. The boy rubbed his neck and finished with a shrug, then cleaned the scratch in Sakuma’s face.

“The truth, Jirou. I didn't think of anything .. When I saw that guy grab you I lost my composure ... I have no excuse."

Sakuma snorted with his arms crossed.

"You're fine anyway, Jirou. That's the most important thing."   
"OH! And you? What if they had done something to you, huh?"

Genda sighed, and although he knew that Sakuma was scolding him for good reason he couldn't help but laugh.

"May I know what you're laughing at?"

"You say to me, but you punched one in the nose."

Sakuma looked at him puzzled, but then smiled, first shyly and then proudly.

"My aim is the best of all of you, I am the only one who plays as a forward."

Without stopping laughing Genda hugged him, Sakuma although reluctant at first, ended up returning the hug.

"You know, Koujirou ... I think you have become very penguin."

Genda's blue eyes widened in the light of a bright moon, delicious surprise reflected in them.

"Do you think I'm cool?"

"The coolest."

Genda laughed so hard and heartily that he squeezed Sakuma into his arms that he nearly suffocated.

"Thank you, Jirou." 

The brunette released Sakuma and placed a kiss on his forehead. A delicate, soft and gentle kiss. Sakuma raised his hand to his flushed forehead, then forcing himself to calm his heart, he asked in a falsely accusatory voice.

"Maybe you still want to explain to me what you meant by 'my boy'?"

Genda choked on his saliva and stuttered.

"D-did you hear it?" Sakuma nodded his head waiting for an answer that a nervous Genda was slow to organize, at the end he took a deep breath, looked Sakuma in the eyes and proving to be incapable of lying once again said with bright eyes "It is simply what I wish I could say more frequently."

"What do you mean?"

A fearful smile appeared on Genda's lips, he touched his hands nervously and looked down. But then he brought it back up with a completely different expression. The most attractive expression that Sakuma had ever seen Genda, even more than when he used his Hissatsus and drove Sakuma crazy making his entire body tremble fiery with electric shocks.

“I like you, Jirou. I like you a lot, since I've known you ... or maybe not so much because we've known each other since babies; but I love you. You are an amazing, wonderful and special person, so I wish I could say that you are my boy, you know, like a boyfriend. If you ever prefer me to a penguin... ”

Moonlight illuminated Sakuma's incredibly astonished face.

"Koujirou ..." Sakuma laughed with happiness and leaped around Genda's neck, who caught him in midair and held him tightly against him. Burning bodies full of life “Oh, Koujirou. I love you so much, you are incredibly… incredible. Of course I prefer you to a penguin, and more than of course I want to be your boyfriend."

Genda felt his heart explode with pure happiness, he put down Sakuma whom he still had on the air and caressed his cheeks with such love that Sakuma felt overwhelmed. Their mouths approached and their lips sealed that promise of love with the moon as a witness to their happiness. Warm lips that thirsty sought the other to enter their depths while their hands clasped with desire and sometimes almost despair.

They returned to the hotel hand in hand, laughing and giving each other kisses that stopped their way for long periods of time with the flavors of piña colada and lemon-lime.

"I think we forgot something" Sakuma muttered suddenly, but unable to remember what, they both shrugged and kissed again.

When they arrived at the hotel they had no choice but to remember what they had forgotten. Leaning against the wall of the entrance, Kidou, Fudou and Haruna were waiting.

"Oops" Sakuma muttered as Haruna angrily pointed her finger at them.

"Are your cell phones for decoration? We were very worried, we have been trying to locate you for an eternity!”

Fudou, smarter in that time than his two companions, smirked when he saw them holding hands and their happy expression mixed with the shock of the moment, immediately realizing what had happened.

"Relax, Haruna. They seem to have been very busy."

The siblings turned to him who simply shrugged with a knowing smile.

“We are all fine right? Now let's go to sleep, I'm exhausted. Come on, Yuuto."

Kidou pursed his lips, shot a reproachful look at his two friends still not understanding anything and turned around after Fudou. On the other hand, Haruna did understand and before moving she raised her thumbs with a wide smile.

That night was very special for Genda and Sakuma; It took them a long time to fall asleep, talking about their love and the future they wanted to share together. Between caresses, kisses and hugs. Samples of a fiery feeling that would grow deeper and more intense over the years, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading.
> 
> This evening I'll post the sixth with the sixth ship! (I'm using a randomize for choosing the ships so I don't have to choose the order).


	6. Promise [MarkxDylan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 06 of Advent:  
> Couple: Mark Kruger x Dylan Keith  
> Additional Characters: their families.  
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: Boys in love, kisses, broken leg.  
> Words: 4034  
> Summary: Dylan and Mark always pass Christmas together at a cabin in a snowy forest with their families. At Christmas day Dylan tries to wake up Mark so they can open their presents. But one of the gifts they got will change the things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could finish this one on time! I like a lot these characters even if they are not main characters. They are so charismatic and full of life that I liked them since moment one. I absolutly love their match agains the demons, Dylan is best boy.
> 
> I hope you'll like this story!

_ “Mark! Mark! Marky!" shouted a high-pitched voice in Mark's ear as he felt something bounce in his stomach “Mark! Awake! Mark! Marky!” _

_ The aforementioned Mark really wanted to punch the owner of that irritating voice that did not let him sleep, Dylan; but instead he decided to keep his eyes closed, to annoy him more. _

_ "Boring! Boooh! Mark! It's Christmas! Mark! Marky! Presents!" _

_ Mark, a child with golden hair and angelic face, still did not open his eyes, all the gifts in the world could wait just to annoy his best friend a little more and get revenge for the night before when Dylan made him wet the bed because he decided to scare Mark. At the end of the day Mark knew that no matter how hard it was, Dylan, who seemed to be overdosing on sugar, wouldn't open the presents without him. And Dylan was always itching to open presents as soon as he saw them. _

_ "Marky!" Dylan whimpered, tugging at his platinum blonde hair. _

_ The boy's eyes looked reproachfully at his playmate, whose golden hair fell longer than his and in small ringlets fell over his soft toddler skin. Mark had his eyes tightly closed and although it was easy to see that he was only pretending to sleep, Dylan was five years old and he couldn't tell those things apart. He puffed out his cheeks and suddenly a great idea occurred to him, the best of ideas to wake up his friend. His cheeks flushed as he approached the fake sleeper again, slowly. _

_ Mark noticed his friend's strong and wet breath on his face, his breath smelled of chocolate and that made him angry, surely that evil Dylan had already eaten a piece of chocolate nougat that he knew was forbidden to touch until opening the gifts. Absorbed in thinking about the nougat, he didn't realize he had the other child on top of him until something warm and wet touched his lips and he opened his eyes in fear. Slapping Dylan's forehead who was leaning over him, drooling his face in a fairytale kiss attempt. _

_ "Dylan," yelled Mark, his voice higher than ever. _

_ "Marky" replied Dylan cheerfully realizing his plan worked and jumping hysterically to his knees on the boy's bed "Presents!" _

_ "Why did you kiss me? We are not girls!" _

_ Dylan blinked for a moment and then smiled, his eyes glittering with the innocence of childhood. _

_ “You just weren't waking up, Marky. And in the movies they always wake up those who sleep with a kiss! " _

_ "But that doesn't work in real life!" Mark grumbled, his lips still flavored with chocolate, Damn Dylan sure he hadn't left a bit of nougat. _

_ "But if you've woken up, Marky," Dylan laughed, falling backward onto the bed, then getting up to run across the room like a motorcycle. _

_ At that moment the noisy child's mother came in, attracted by all the fuss. _

_ "What is happening here that you are making such a fuss? Go open the presents at once." _

_ "Yes!" yelled the two children running down the stairs and tripping over each other. _

_ They came to the living room of the cabin that the Krugers and Keiths always rented together for Christmas, a picturesque place surrounded by snow-capped mountains. The four adults were friends since they were children and they enjoyed that fortnight of vacations together, until their children were born and included in the number. Mark and Dylan were very close even when they were so young and the adults augured a strong friendship between them. _

* * *

“Mark! Mark! Marky! Come on!" shouted a voice in the ear of a young man with golden hair, something already common in those days, a kind of tradition not written or stipulated.

The blond boy whose golden hair fell gracefully over his handsome face shifted on the bed, snuggling closer between the covers. Outside the wind blew and made the woods of the cabin where they were groan, an unequivocal sign that it was better to be sheltered from the cold weather. He preferred to continue sleeping a little, in the cozy warmth of the heater and the wool blankets.

"Mark! It's Christmas! The presents must be opened, Marky!"

But Mark ignored him, he had stayed up late because of the boy who was yelling at him and preferred to rest, the presents were not going anywhere because he slept a couple of hours more.

Dylan looked at his friend who was still asleep ignoring him and what was worse, ignoring the presents. He stood in front of him with his arms folded and his cheeks puffed out, and even though they were a year away from coming of age some things never changed. Like, in Dylan's opinion, Mark's bum who never, never!, had woken up the first time on Christmas Day.

"Are you going to make me kiss you one more year?" growled Dylan, every year the blonde used the same tactic to get his friend out of bed, the only one that worked to wake him up. Although to tell the truth, he wanted Mark to give him that excuse to kiss him. 

Mark breathed tiredly and rolled over in his sleep, lying on his back letting out a big snore.

"Well, I've warned you." Dylan shrugged and leaned closer to Mark, looking lustfully at his full lips that were clamoring to be bitten and kissed relentlessly.

Dylan brought his lips to Mark's once more and the blonde jerked awake with his eyes wide. Jumping to their feet that made their heads bump, a classic.

"Why the hell do you wake me up the same every year, Dylan?" Mark asked, rubbing his aching forehead and thereby hiding his flushed face.

"Because every year you sleep like a groundhog and don't wake up when I call you," Dylan laughed, jumping on the bed.

Mark snorted a little and licked his lips, they tasted like chocolate.

"You have started the nougat!" he yelled annoyed trying to get up but Dylan held him with the sheets he was still covered in.

"Whoever wakes up early, nougat eats early" replied Dylan with a wink.

Mark protested and managed to wriggle out of the covers, climbing out of bed and throwing them over his friend.

Both began a race to arrive at the room where they left the presents under a beautiful Christmas tree, the two boys jumped down the stairs together and pushed into the room. 

The Christmas decorations gleamed cheerfully with the morning sun, garlands and tinsel. But most importantly, those packages under the fir tree with colorful wrapping papers.

Their parents were already there, with hot drinks and looks of exasperation, every year it was the same story.

"Merry Christmas guys," Dylan's mother smiled as his father stroked his mustache.

Dylan threw himself on his presents with giggles that made him look maniac, but in truth he was just extremely happy. Mark, calmer, sat in the floor with a big smile. The two eagerly and joyfully tore their gifts, among which was a great surprise.

“Mr. Slippery! Yeah!" Dylan yelled after finishing unwrapping a huge sled, a shared gift for both boys.

Mark yelled back excitedly, but raised his eyebrows when he saw that Dylan began to kiss the sled and felt a certain jealousy that he was not the object of those affections.

"Aren't you old enough to nickname objects?" asked Mr. Keith, poking his head out of a book of aliens that was one of his presents.

"You are never too old!" replied his son sticking out his tongue and dancing around the room, a dance that Mark immediately joined.

"Mr. Slippery, Mr. Slippery" they both crooned causing their parents to lose their patience.

“Why don't you go out and try it? Since your old sled broke, you haven't been able to jump into the snow ”suggested Mark's mother with a tired sigh and sipping her extra strong coffee.

"What a wonderful idea" supported her husband wishing for a little peace and looking with accusing eyes at his great friend Mr. Keith, he could have had a quiet son, but no ... they had had to create that wild creature that dragged his son with him to the madness.

Although the idea of the adults was to get rid of them for a while, the two young men accepted that proposal with the utmost happiness.   
Dylan bolted upward into the room he shared with Mark to get dressed and go out. Before Mark could follow, Mr. Keith, the blond's father, asked curiously.

"How do you handle him?" 

The boy jumped a little, immediately changing his idiotic face that appeared when he was with the other for a face of complete seriousness, a seriousness too feigned. 

"I wonder" and with a laugh and his green eyes shining with excitement, he ran up the stairs.

"God raises them and they come together" sighed Mrs. Kruger finishing her coffee.

* * *

Dylan dressed in a blood red jersey, soft and hot, with a windbreaker anorak top and a set of gloves and scarf. In addition to his snow goggles that could not be missing for that special occasion.

"Hurry up, Marky" he smiled at him with a wink.

Mark winked back and began to dress almost identically to Dylan but in blue colors, not realizing that Dylan's eyes were on his ass without any shame, while imagining things that were best not said out loud. He wanted to touch Mark's whole body, he had such a perfect body that it made him want to cry; but above all to touch it and bite it.

Once ready for the adventure, the two boys stormed out of the cabin, dragging the snow sled with them. They were going up the best hill, their boots dug into the snow, and the march was slow with the weight; but they knew that the prize at the end of the climb would be more than worthwhile.

When they reached the top Dylan took a deep breath, chilling his lungs and screaming with glee at the landscape below them. A lovely slope covered in white fluffy snow, a wonderful tree-free path for many many meters of absolute fun. Both of their cheeks were colored by the cold, although perhaps climbing would have helped to increase the heat. 

They both smiled and prepared the sled to get on.

"Are you ready?" Dylan exclaimed, getting into the front so he could steer the sled. "Mr. Slippery is dying to get his debut."

"You really can't wait either" Mark laughed, sitting back and clinging to Dylan's chest, although with so many clothes the least he touched was his chest.

Dylan gave an excited chirp and tipped the sled, which began to slide and gained speed.

"Wojoo!" they both shouted as the air covered their ears, whipped their faces and ruffled their hair.

The sled came to a stop after one of the most exhilarating descents they had both experienced.

Mark brushed the snow out of his hair and smiled.

"Let's do it again."

"Yeah!"

Halfway up the climb, Dylan stopped for a moment and teased his friend.

"How about I lie down on the sled and you take us up on your own?" 

Mark clapped him on the back.

"Let me see… how about you push Mr. Slippery with me or I'll kick your ass."

"Okay, okay."

They repeated that fun sled descent several times, they loved being able to plow through the snow at such speed that their cheeks trembled against their teeth. Maybe going up with the sled wasn't that exciting, but it was worth it.

"One last time before we go to lunch?" Dylan asked as Mark pointed his precious nose at the cabin.

The blond was thoughtful for a moment, but after a brief discussion Dylan ended up convincing him and they both went back up the hill.

"It's my turn to direct now," said Mark.

"No! I want to do it!"

“Nothing about that. It's my turn.”

Mark sat in front pushing Dylan who fell into the snow on his ass, who offended, swelled his cheeks and threw a snowball at his friend's head.

"Hey! Sit at once or I go down without you."

"You are an ogre, Marky."

Dylan jumped up and settled behind him, hugging him from behind and resting his head on the boy's back. Mark felt a warm sensation in his stomach and smiled before preparing the sled for the descent.

The sled began to pick up speed, everything was like the previous times the laughter, the adrenaline, the snow… Everything except…

“Dog! Dog! Dog!" Dylan yelled, grabbing Mark tighter.

A dog had come out of nowhere and seemed to have no intention of straying from the linear path of the sled, something that was not desirable.

Mark pursed his lips and made a hard, forced turn with the sled that sent them flying into the air. They both opened their eyes in fear when they saw themselves flying without a base of support. Dylan yelled something that Mark couldn't hear. He just felt the boy pulling him and covering him with his own body just before crashing into a strong tree.

Dylan screamed again, this time for a different reason, intense pain and a great shock rising from his leg to the point that it blurred his vision and made him nauseous. They fell into the snow, which cushioned the second impact without Dylan stopping screaming.

"Dylan" Mark leaned over him worried, but Dylan couldn't answer him, then Mark saw the cause of that suffering and went completely white "Y-your leg ... Dylan, hold on Dylan."

The boy's limb was at an angle impossible for a safe leg. Dylan still heard nothing, only the distant rumble of his voice. His vision clouded by darkness and his senses completely out of control. The boy used all his remaining strength to stop screaming and say something.

"No problem, Marky."

After those words Dylan fainted, completely losing consciousness.

* * *

The intense green eyes with the blue center of the young man with golden hair looked impatiently out of the cabin window. His chest ached badly and he was on a rampage with nerves. Pale with shadows around his eyes he kept swaying in his seat. He couldn't get Dylan's leg out of his mind ... He couldn't get the long drive to the cabin out of his mind, he had hoisted his friend onto the sled and pulled him while yelling for help tearing his throat until finally the adults heard him.

He had dug his nails into his face from the tension that washed over him, but he didn't seem to notice. He only looked again and again towards the window and then to the clock, to see again towards the window. The seconds seemed like eternities of desolation.

His parents were by his side and looked at each other, from time to time trying to comfort their son with words of encouragement; but they couldn't make a dent in him. The boy was still anxious.

“Mark, be patient; Dylan will be fine his mother tried to reassure him by bringing him a hot chocolate that the blonde refused.

"Son, we would do nothing but bother in the hospital."

But Mark was biting his lips, leaving little bubbles of blood coming out of them. It was his fault, he didn’t refuse to go sledding that last time, he didn’t notice the dog in time despite him being the one leading the sled, and he couldn’t keep Dylan from hurting against the tree to protect him. He punched the wooden table in front of the sofa, shaking with rage and his father jumped in fear.

"You remind me of the day your mother gave you birth."

Mark turned to his father with a furious expression.

“Dylan is not giving birth to a son of mine! He is with half a leg normal and the other looking at the Atlantic."

"Oh well" the man touched his chin and added "Give him time and he will give bi-, what?"

Mark's mother hit her husband on the shoulder.

"This is not the time to talk about that, dear."

"Better think of something positive!"

The woman looked at him trying to appeal to his common sense, but the man just grumbled and leaned back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Mark, honey, I'm sure Dylan will be fine, he's a very strong boy."

“What if he can't walk again? What if he can't play football again? It was my fault!" 

The two adults looked at each other and sighed.

"He sure will be fine, Mark."

* * *

It was already closed night when the door of the cabin opened and the Keiths entered the interior warmed by a wood stove. Outside it was snowing heavily.

"Hi, Marky" Dylan smiled entering with his leg in a cast and walking on crutches.

Mark opened his mouth in horror, despite the boy's conciliatory smile, he couldn't help feeling even more guilty about that. His heart aching as if a knife had been pierced through him, he ran to hug Dylan.

"Dylan, I'm sorry, Dylan, I'm so sorry."

The blond boy with his long hair in a ponytail almost lost his balance, but Mark was holding him tight.

"Marky! Do you want to break me a rib so it matches my leg?"

The boy separated in horror and guilt at the comment and Dylan was quick to try to calm him down.

“It was a joke, it was a joke, Marky. I'm fine."

"How are you going to be fine with your leg like a slab?" Mark whimpered, unable to stop himself from crying.

Everyone else looked at each other uncomfortably and Dylan patted him on the head affectionately.

"Easy, easy. The doctor said that it was a clean fracture and that before I know it I will be playing football again."

Mark looked up feeling better after hearing that, unaware of the long looks of consternation from his friend's parents and how the adults exchanged different words.

Mark helped Dylan up to his room, got into his pajamas, and onto the bed. 

"Bed, sweet bed" Dylan sighed trying to grab the sheet to cover, Mark realizing it covered him gently, even putting the excess under his body. His green eyes were watery.

"Marky?" Dylan called in a small voice that made his friend shake from head to toe.

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Come, come closer..." from the tone used by Dylan, anyone unaware of what happened could think that he was about to set foot in the grave.

Mark, feeling extremely guilty, walked over and smiled at him with a clear expression that he would do whatever he asked.

"Come closer, please ..."

When he was close enough, Dylan pulled one arm out of the covers and punched him in the ribs.

“Stop putting on that fucking face! You're not guilty for anything, idiot! Smile again for the bloody time like always or I'll stick the crutch up your ass!"

Mark recoiled in amazement from Dylan's cartwright vocabulary, which he made use of from time to time.

“Dylan…”

“Stop it, Marky! I'm fine and I'll be finer in a while. Now turn off the light so I can sleep and don't ever cry when you think I'm asleep because I'll get up to beat you up."

* * *

"Take care of Dylan while we're out, Mark" the platinum blonde boy's mother was adjusting a scarf, she did not seem to give more importance to her son's injury, unlike Mark who felt totally suffocated by guilt.

"Yes."

“We will be back in a couple of hours. You have nougat, sweets and a lot of other junk in the fridge in case you're hungry."

The boy's mother gave him a kiss on the cheek and the four adults left cheerfully saying goodbye. Neither of them were worried about Dylan or his broken leg. Not even his mother, who had learned over time to worry less and laugh more, because otherwise life with Dylan would have been complicated and stressful. Still Mark, as he watched them walk away, considered that they could have chosen another time to go skiing.

He went up to the room after filling a plate with sweets, he was sullen and taciturn. As he entered the room, he saw Dylan playing on a portable console, lying on the bed and not looking concerned for his health. Seeing Mark come in, he sat up and asked with a smile.

"Did they already leave?"

"Yes."

"Yeah! Come, sit down with me and bring that chocolate nougat I see on that plate."

Mark nodded and did as he asked, he had been grimacing sadly for days and blind obedience to what Dylan was saying, which would have been amusing to the Unicorn striker at another time when Mark didn't seem like a lost soul. Dylan frowned and suddenly bit Mark's ear.

"Hey!" he protested, touching his ear.

"You are so dumb!" exclaimed Dylan angrily "I told you a thousand times that I don't want to see you with that undead face."

Mark lowered his gaze.   
"It's my fault your leg is broken."

Dylan let out an agonizing scream worthy of a horror movie zombie and turned to Mark, pulling him by the cheek.

“Duuuuumb” Dylan's eyes suddenly took on a serious tone “Listen, Mark… Seriously, I'm fine. I'd rather spend my whole life with a broken leg than you had broken your head against the tree."

Mark's mouth fell open in surprise, he didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

Dylan sighed and put the console on the bed, implying that he was talking about something important.

“When we got shot out of the sled I saw you were going headfirst into the tree, you would have broken your neck if hitting it, Mark. The decision to cover you with my body was extremely simple. I couldn't bear to lose you… that something happened to you."

"Then why don't you understand that I feel bad about what happened to you? I can't stand either… ”

Dylan's hand covered his mouth.

"Because you feel guilty! And you are not guilty for anything."

"If I had seen the dog ..."

"Neither of us saw it in time, Marky ..." Dylan sighed "Seriously, I don't want to see you sad, it's a lot worse than having a broken leg."

Mark smiled, but you could tell it was forced, then he touched his neck.

"Thank you for saving me."

"Of course" Dylan laughed and then said threateningly, "Hey, if you keep up like this I'll break your leg so you stop feeling bad."

Mark's smile turned true, Dylan blushed and snorted.

"What an idiot you’re, Marky."

"My father says it's your fault."

Dylan laughed and hugged Mark. Suddenly his hands tightened on his back and he pulled Mark apart, looking seriously into his eyes with a glint of madness, his face red and his breathing heavy.

"I love you, Mark."

Mark's eyes widened in surprise, but his expression turned extremely soft when he responded by stroking Dylan's cheek.

"I love you, too, Dylan."

Dylan looked at him pleased and Mark approached his face initiating his first kiss, much more pleasant than any of the previous ones, as a sincere expression of that burning that their hearts felt. When they parted, Dylan had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Marky?"

"Do I have another option?" he asked laughing.

"No, you don't."

"We will get married then."

"When we are both 18."

"Or 24."

"No, Marky. With 24 we will be very old."

"So 20, do you think?"

"Perfect, it's a promise" Dylan smiled gleefully "Will we have a dog?"

Mark laughed and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"As long as we don't run him over with a sled."

"And children?"

"That may be more difficult than the dog."

The two laughed hugging each other, optimistically observing the possibilities that opened up for them in those foolish moments. Mark was breathing happily, having forgotten the guilt that gnawed at him, and Dylan was yelling excitedly about all the things they would do once he could walk again, such as getting back on the sled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, tomorrow another story.
> 
> If you are liking my one-shots, feedback and comments are very welcome. Thank you!


	7. Cookies [RococoXNatsumi]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 07 of Advent:  
> Couple: Rococo Urupa x Raimon Natsumi  
> Additional Characters: Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka, Endou, Kazemaru, Inazuma boys.  
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: fluff, soft, IchiAki too, Endou being a bit dense  
> Words: 4110  
> Summary: Natsumi and her friends are going out when she discovers that Rococo is going to Japan for Christmas, helped by the girls Natsumi makes some cookies to gift the boy when he arrives to the country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here it's the story for today.
> 
> I never wrote some RococoxNatsumi before but it was really funny to do. I hope you'll like it!!

A joyous Christmas symphony played through the loudspeakers of one of the stores in the Inazuma Mall. Four teenagers in the second year of high school, except one who was a first year, wandered around looking at the different objects with bright and excited eyes.

“Look. These are super cute" said one of the girls.

The other three girls turned to her, happy face with medium-length brown hair, that pointed to some cookie cutters with Christmas related shapes. Of the three girls only one seemed especially excited in turn, she was the shortest of them, with lilac hair in a high ponytail and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh yes, Aki, they are so cute."

The other two looked at the cutters with appraising eyes. Of them, the one with glasses and dark blue hair finally seemed to give her the go-ahead, but not so enthusiastically. The last of them, meanwhile, seemed not to understand what the point of that was, why make cookies when you could buy them made? She was a young girl with long wavy copper hair, big brown eyes, and an expression of some impatience.

"Are you going to make cookies for Ichinose, Aki?" the lilac haired one asked, letting out a knowing giggle.

The brunette girl blushed and nodded.

"Yes, for Christmas along with some new football t-shirts."

"He'll love them for sure, you know they say that the best way to win over a boy is through his stomach" the blue-haired laughed, then added mischievously "Even if Ichinose doesn't need it, he already loves you."

The fourth girl suddenly paid attention, was that true? Did the boys like those things?

"I’m no sure about this… Anyways, will you make cookies for Kogure, Haruna?" Aki asked with a big smile.

"Yes! But I already have many cutters" replied her "The other day I came with my brother and we met Fudou who was also shopping with his mother, between the two of us we managed to get my brother to buy us everything we wanted."

Haruna laughed and the others joined her.

"I can't imagine that boy making reindeer cookies" observed the fourth girl looking at the molds that looked too… stupid in her eyes.

"Oh, Natsumi" the others laughed at the same time.

"Fudou likes to cook very much, he promised my brother and me that he would give us gingerbread cookies, to thank for the gift."

"I'm sure he would give Kidou cookies anyway" smiled the lilac haired girl.

"Why, Fuyuka?" Natsumi asked confused, she didn't understand the reason behind that.

Fuyuka smiled in amusement as the other two laughed again.

"For the same reason that Aki will make cookies for Ichinose and Haruna for Kogure."

Natsumi blinked and touched her hair even more confused.

"To win him through his stomach, Natsumi" Fuyuka finally replied sweetly.

"Will you make cookies for someone, Natsumi?" Haruna wanted to know suddenly with a gleam of interest in her eyes.

The girl blushed completely and shook her head very nervously.

“Why should I give Rococo cookies!? It's not that I want to win him over his cookies or something like that!"

The three girls laughed heartily.

"No one has named Rococo, Natsumi" Aki observed, raising her eyebrows.

Natsumi blushed even more and sputtered something unintelligible.

“Come on, come on” Fuyuka patted her on the shoulder “It's okay, Natsumi. We are friends, we are not going to make fun of you because you like someone... like Rococo."

Haruna laughed and wiped away a tear.

“It's true, Natsumi. Besides, Rococo is a very good boy, you would make a very beautiful couple."

"Non-nonsense" Natsumi stubbornly denied with shaking hands and her heart racing.

"By the way, speaking of Rococo" Aki commented, raising her index finger to her lips thoughtfully brushing them "I heard Endou say that Rococo would be coming to Japan with Grandpa Daisuke this Christmas."

"What?" Natsumi exclaimed, widening her eyes in surprise, then quickly added "No-not that I care or something."

The others laughed softly again, before Aki nodded.

“Yes, it seems that they will arrive in two days. Endou was very excited, they will stay at his house… I think he said that he would polish all the soccer balls to play with them."

Natsumi furrowed her eyebrows and gazed absently at the cookie sheets, surely Endou would completely monopolize Rococo with his stupid soccer.

"Easy, Natsumi. Rococo sure has time for you as well as playing football with Endou" smiled Haruna guessing her friend's thoughts.

She blushed and again denied the obvious.

"It's not like I care."

Fuyuka took one of the cookie molds and turned to Natsumi, smiling, she had just come up with a great idea.  
"Why don't you make cookies for Rococo, Natsumi?"

The question fell on them like the heavy snow outside, creating a deathly silence in which Haruna had to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing and Aki looked away.

"Well, because I don't know how to cook!" she growled crossing her arms, then opened her eyes and added "Not that I want to give him homemade cookies anyway..."

"Come on, Natsumi" Fuyuka took her hand with a big irresistible smile "It can't be that horrible, we will help."

Behind her, Aki and Haruna looked at each other alarmingly, despite the four of them going out frequently. Fuyuka had no idea of Natsumi's nefarious culinary skills.

"B-but ..."

“It’ll be fun!”

Aki sighed and ended up giving in to Fuyuka's plan, all to help a friend.

"You'll see how you can make cookies if we help you, Natsumi."

Haruna rolled her eyes, she knew she had no choice.

“Sure, count on our help. Although in any case it is not that I am an expert myself."

Natsumi stirred and finally agreed.

“F-fine ... I'll let you help me … but not because I like Rococo, just because I want to make cookies."

* * *

"You have to gently mix the eggs with the dough you already did, Natsumi" Aki guided her friend while the others looked attentively, something that made the girl very nervous. began to splatter the dough everywhere.

Haruna snorted as she prepared her own dough with much more care. The four of them had decided to meet to prepare the cookies together, so that they could help Natsumi in turn, although at the moment it was being difficult.

"You are doing very well, Natsumi" Fuyuka assured, something that the other two considered a vile but necessary lie to reinforce Natsumi's ego.

"I know!" she answered nervously, although the only thing she knew was that her dough did not have the fluffy and uniform look of Aki's or Fuyuka's.

"Who will you give the cookies to, Fuyuka?" Haruna asked whose dough was also far from perfect, although it was much better than Natsumi's.

"Oh, I was thinking of giving to my father" Fuyuka smiled and then became thoughtful "Although I think I will prepare more for the boys he trains now."

"How boring" Haruna muttered, spinning her mass "Don't you like anyone?"

Fuyuka turned to her and shrugged, Haruna sighed and looked back at Natsumi with whom Aki was doing her best.

Once the doughs were finished they were stored in the fridge to cool before being able to mold them. It was lucky they were all there, or Natsumi would have skipped that small but vital step.

While they waited, they cleaned the stained utensils and talked happily.

"When are you going to America, Aki?" Fuyuka asked drying some plates.

"The day after tomorrow, my parents have already made all the preparations and are looking forward to seeing the grandparents."

"Is it very cold there?" Haruna asked eating a piece of chocolate that Fuyuka offered them, homemade too.

"Where I go, yes" smiled Aki "Ichinose told me that everything is already snowed and that the other day Domon, Nishigaki and he made a big snowman that scared the next door neighbor."

The girls laughed, savoring the sweet cocoa.

"It seems that Mark and Dylan are going to spend Christmas with us too, where they live it doesn't snow so they are very excited."

“With so many empty-heads you are going to have to be very attentive. Those boys are capable of drowning in the snow "Haruna laughed.

" At least Domon has more common sense "observed Natsumi.

"Not when he's with them" Aki sighed. 

"Rococo surely does have common sense" Haruna commented mischievously prodding Natsumi in the ribs to make her mad.

Natsumi immediately blushed and tossed her hair, combed in a ponytail to prevent the hairs from jumping into the cookies.

"No boy has it when they get together" Aki replied, who knew well what she was talking about, she had spent many years taking care of her friends from all the nonsense they did.

"I'm not sure about that" Fuyuka replied "Kidou seems like a very sensible boy."  
Aki and Haruna immediately burst out laughing.

“Not by chance. If you could see the stupid stuff he does when he is with Fudou or his friends from Teikoku. The other day they were all at the riverbank, horsebacking two by two and fighting with cones, as if they were in a medieval joust."

Aki gave a huge laugh at the thought of them, Fuyuka instead covered her mouth with her hand.

"Really? He looked like a serious boy."

Fuyuka looked surprised, but Haruna waved her hand dismissing the idea.

"I have pictures" and she hurried to show them the pictures she took, the last of which was of Fudou and Kidou in the river while the rest of Teikoku mocking them.

"Anyway it's not just the boys" Aki said amused by the photos "Touko and Rika are the same, I think it's more like football madness."

The four girls were silent for a moment and then laughed.

"Football" they sighed at the same time.

* * *

When the cookies were finally finished the girls watched them for a few moments. Each set of cookies represented their cheff pretty well.

Aki's cookies were perfect, simple and tasty looking. Fuyuka's cookies were softly colored, with lots of decorations, and you really wanted to try them. Haruna's cookies were colorful, fun molds, and smelled so good. Natsumi's cookies were as special as herself.

Natsumi frowned, as if those cookies were offending her with their presence. Fuyuka walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"See, they are great."

Everyone, including Natsumi, knew that she was lying.

"They are horrible, they have been burned and they look like tumors."

"Don't talk nonsense, Natsumi" Aki intervened "They're just a little more toasted and even though they aren't the prettiest cookies, the important thing is the love you put on them."

"Exactly, surely Rococo will love them" Fuyuka said smiling.

“They aren’t for him… I just wanted to do cookies.”

Haruna looked doubtfully at her friend's cookies.

"Maybe you should try them, Aki" she whispered in the brunette's ear.

Aki turned to her with an uneasy expression, she did not want to be the one to be poisoned. Fuyuka who heard them looked at the cookies in turn and reached out to take one.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Natsumi asked surprised and nervous, no one had ever taken something cooked by her on their own will or without another alternative at hand.

Fuyuka didn't reply, instead she took a bite of the cookie that pretended to be a reindeer. The girl tasted concentrated, before the restless look of her friends who expected her to faint at any moment. Fuyuka found them with that peculiar look and smiled.

"Don't worry, they're good" no one seemed to believe her "Seriously, they are edible. Maybe they are a little sweet and hard, but you can tell they are homemade and with a lot of love. You have done a great job, Natsumi. Rococo will like them very much, I'm sure."

Natsumi forgot to deny that they were for the boy because she was on the verge of tears, they had never said something so nice about something cooked by her.

Aki suspiciously took a cookie in turn and was surprised to discover that it was indeed decent.

"How proud I am, Natsumi. You did something edible, they’re tasty."

Haruna frowned, being edible was different than being tasty. 

"I couldn't have done it without your help, thank you very much" Natsumi wiped away a tear and smiled, making everyone hug and smile happily.

* * *

Rococo walked nervously after the old Endou Daisuke; The boy had grown a lot and was already exceeding the height of the adult, with dark skin, lively black eyes and bright dark teal hair, he was dragging a small suitcase and felt how the sweat accumulated on his neck, they were about to leave through the doors of the Inazuma airport. The adult had told him so many times about Japan that it was like a dream to finally be there. He also really wanted to see Natsumi again, and the guys from Inazuma Japan, of course. Rococo blushed softly, he hadn't said anything to Natsumi to surprise her, he hoped the girl would be as glad to see him as he wanted to see her. He smiled with a hint in his stomach, totally unaware of the surprise that awaited him on the other side of the doors that were opening at that moment.

"Grandpa! Rococo! Grandpa! Rococo!" 

A teenager with a round face and brown hair in a bandana waved energetically, too energetically. Beside him two adults were smiling broadly and waving happily but calmer.

"Mamoru, how much have you grown" smiled the old man ruffling his hair. Then he turned to his daughter and son-in-law and hugged them tightly "You are getting better every day. This is Rococo Urupa, he's like another grandson to me."

Endou smiled and jumped to hug Rococo. 

"I hope you want to play football because I have organized a match with all of Inazuma's friends."

Rococo's black eyes gleamed.

"Sure, I have to show you how much I have improved."

The boys laughed, without Rococo, innocent of him, knowing that the game would be more immediate than he expected.

After a short drive they arrived at the Endou house.

"Rococo, you will sleep in Mamoru's room" informed the boy's mother "He will sleep on the sofa."

"We can sleep together, you already are very nice inviting me to stay here."

Rococo looked at his friend who seemed about to explode with excitement.

"Yes! We will sleep together!"

The mother sighed, looked at her guest with some pity and added.

"Okay, Mamoru show him your room, after he can take a shower and get some rest. Later we will go show him the city."

Endou opened his mouth and let out a long groan.

"But Mom, we are meeting our friends to play football."

The woman was shocked at the same time that Rococo was surprised by the news.

"Of course not, your grandfather and Rococo have just made a very long trip and need to rest. You will play tomorrow, you have lots of free days."

Endou protested but could not win his mother on that occasion, so he had to warn the others that the match was canceled, something that almost everyone expected in reality.

Rococo for his part tried to find out how Natsumi was asking Endou, who turned to him and shrugged.

"Fine."

* * *

The next day arrived and Rococo woke up happy and excited, Endou told him that his friends were going to play football and after the match everyone would go to eat together. Natsumi would go too.

He dressed so animatedly that Endou slapped him on the back, completely confusing his joy.

"In the mood to play football?"

The boy smiled and nodded, it was better not to explain.

"Yes."  
  


When they reached the riverbank, where they met the others, Rococo looked around for the girl, he had been wanting to see her since they separated after the World Cup, and although they spoke from time to time by message and even wrote some letters, it was not the same.

He saw her immediately, radiant and beautiful, just as she was. Rococo smiled and walked over to her to greet her, but the Inazuma boys cut him off by waving happily. Rococo replied glad to see them too, but his eyes drifted to Natsumi who clearly showed that she didn't find it amusing that they had cut their roll like this. A lilac haired girl next to Natsumi gave her a little nudge. But before they could greet each other properly the boys started the game. 

Rococo snorted into one of the goals, he couldn't believe that. What a disastrous reunion. Natsumi instead resigned herself and was sitting on the bench next to Fuyuka, Haruna and Megane.

In spite of everything, Rococo loved football, so as soon as the kick-off whistle started he forgot the rest and focused on the game. Demonstrating how much he had improved during those years. Of course he was not the only one, and they reached the middle of the game with the score 0-0. 

Natsumi took advantage of the moment to bring Rococo a towel and a bottle of water.

"Hello, Natsumi" he smiled, completely happy to see her and taking what she handed him.

"Hi" she replied, blushing. 

They both looked at each other for a moment without knowing what to say, while some people looked at them and nudged each others.

"You look good" Rococo smiled, although he immediately regretted saying that, it was not smart at all, Natsumi shrugged her shoulders in surprise.

"You too."

"Yeah ..."

"Let's keep going guys!" Endou interrupted who was not one of those who had noticed the behavior of the other two.

Rococo sighed and nodded.

"See you, Natsumi."

"Yes ... Good luck."

Rococo blushed and spluttered a thank you, before heading to the goal.

In the end the match was 2-1, in favor of Rococo's team, they managed to score thanks to a combined strategy of Kidou and Fudou along with Sakuma and Genda, who played as defense in that match. On the other hand, Matsuno had surprised everyone by managing to be the only one capable of overcoming Rococo's defense, Gouenji and Toramaru congratulated him in disbelief, and the boy scratched his nose without crossing over to say that he might not have scored if it hadn't been for Rococo being lost for a brief moment when a strong gust of air had made Natsumi's hair flutter. But as Someoka told him, everything served in love and war.

They all went to eat together at Hibiki's noodle place, who was very happy to see Rococo again. Thanks to the joint work of the Inazuma boys, most of whom had already realized what was happening between Natsumi and Rococo, the two were able to sit together. 

Rococo was very happy about it, although having Natsumi so close, with her knee practically touching his, made him nervous and clumsy, which did not help the handling of chopsticks that he was not used to.

"Be careful, Rococo" the girl murmured when she saw how the boy threw the noodles over him, sighed and took a napkin to help him clean "If you don't know how to use chopsticks, let Hibiki lend you a spoon."

Rococo blushed nodded, while everyone laughed silently.

In the afternoon they divided, some returned to their homes and their responsibilities, so the much smaller group decided to walk through Inazuma to show Rococo more of the place. 

They were at the Inazuma Tower when it was dusk. Only Endou, Kazemaru, Fuyuka, Rococo, and Natsumi remained. The lilac haired girl looked at her friend and smiled.

"Hey, Endou, come with me" Fuyuka exclaimed pulling the surprised boy "They told me that near here is the wheel you started training with, why don't you show it to me? You joined Raimon there, right Kazemaru? Come too I'd love to hear the story ... "

"What? Yes of course. Hey, Rococo ... "  
"Let Rococo rest for a while, Mamoru" Kazemaru laughed, pushing him as he understood Fuyuka's intentions.

Fuyuka winked at the other two who realized that the girl was taking Endou off of them so they could be alone. They immediately blushed. Natsumi grabbed her arm and Rococo scratched his head.

"And how are the others?" Natsumi asked in a soft voice.

“Well, I bring many greetings for you from them. They say they miss you, and want to know when will you return."

Natsumi smiled for a moment without noticing Rococo's intense and in love gaze, thinking that maybe she could give him the cookies at that moment, she had been trying all day without success.  
"I miss them too" she murmured touching the bag where she carefully kept the cookies.

Rococo sighed heavily.

"I'm the one who misses you the most of all."

Natsumi finally looked up and felt her entire body tremble, she felt a strong heat on her cheeks.

"Maybe I can visit in the summer" the girl smiled nervously, then to avoid showing her interest she added "Maybe and I can also take Endou."

Rococo didn't seem to like the idea so much, he shook his head and added with a knowing smile.

"You it’s more than enough" the boy looked around, Fuyuka and Kazemaru were still entertaining Endou, but how much longer would they last? He swallowed hard and with a somewhat uncoordinated gesture to be the great goalkeeper that he was, he took Natsumi by the hand "Natsumi ..."

Their eyes were reflected in the other, with the pearly stars twinkling in their pupils. Natsumi raised her eyebrows, waiting nervously. It seemed that thousands of butterflies had taken over her.

"Yes?"

"I… I like you, I really like you, Natsumi."

She stiffened suddenly, her face couldn't have been redder.

"So-sorry? I think I heard wrong ... "

"I like you, Natsumi" Rococo's smile increased despite his nerves" You are a wonderful, determined, hard-working and brave girl. I can't stop thinking about you for a single day, and I would like you to not only live in my heart… I want to be with you all my life.”

Natsumi breathed hard, her eyes captivated by those words, her lips parted in the happiness of what she just heard, her cheeks colored for the love she felt.

“Rococo… I like you too, I really like you; But we live so far. I don't know if I'm ready for that."

Rococo opened his eyes when he heard her answer, totally flushed and with his heart beating warmly like never before.

"That won't be a problem ... we won't need to separate ..." Rococo smiled with such happiness that his face almost hurt "Grandpa Daisuke and I wanted to keep it a secret, but ... I'm going to study in Japan, I entered a University in Inazuma."

Natsumi shocked put her hands to her face, heart soft and light, unable to prevent tears from running down her face after hearing that.

"Natsumi ..."

"That makes me so happy" she cried between hiccups. 

Rococo bit his lip, gazing at the girl who had never been more beautiful in his eyes. He took her gently by the cheek and placed a soft kiss on her lips, short and tender. His eyes on her.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend, Natsumi?"

"Yes ..., yes!"

Rococo smiled and wiped her tears before kissing her again, entangling his hands in the fine, shiny hair of the girl, whose arms wrapped around his strong neck.

"Rococo, Natsumi!" 

Endou appeared in their field of vision, Kazemaru and Fuyuka were trying to hold him back more; but the three of them were stopped when they saw the two teenagers kissing with the moon in the background, completely ignoring them. Endou’s shock lasted a month.

* * *

Rococo, Endou and Kazemaru accompanied Fuyuka and Natsumi to their respective houses. Before saying goodbye, Natsumi held Rococo for a moment, taking out the bag with the cookies.

"I ... I did this for you, maybe they are not the best in the world but ..." she murmured, blushing despite everything.

Rococo good surprised smiled and picked up the bag as she continued to babble, opening it and taking one of the cookies, which he put in his mouth without hesitation. His smile increased and his eyes sparkled.

"It's delicious, thank you very much Natsumi. You’re the best."

She swayed with a shy smile, happy that her already boyfriend liked the cookies.

“See you tomorrow, Natsumi. Rest well."

Rococo leaned over her and left her another kiss before turning and leaving with the other two. Natsumi smiled and entered home, feeling the happiest in her life yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always I say, feedback is welcome! It's nice to know if people are like this short stories!


	8. Under the mistletoe [KidouxFudou]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 08 of Advent:  
> Couple: Kidou Yuuto x Fudou Akio.  
> Additional Characters: Megane.  
> Rate: Teen up/Mature (but not explicit).  
> Tags: otp, kisses, they are 26-27 years old  
> Words: 4302  
> Summary: When Kidou looks for Fudou at work to read a letter from Kira's Company about a project together with Kidou Corporation so he can help him, he doesn't notice that he is leading both of them under a mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late today, I was bussy and couldn't focus as much as I wanted to write.
> 
> Here it's my OTP, with a story full of love for them. It was really funny to draw it, altough I wouldn't mind to continue the story a bit more.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you'll like it!

Kidou, annoyed, spined a writing pen in his hands, he had important papers to fill out for his father and was unable to focus. All because of Fudou. Of course it was always because of Fudou; but this time he had taken the cake. Kidou made a noise with his nose that could have passed for a rhino with a cold. He took a deep breath and tried to read that missive, but was immediately lost back to that event. 

Realizing, he dropped the pen with a huff, he couldn't go on like this. This was stupid, he was much more than that, he had a reputation. 

Still he couldn't get it out of his head, stupid Fudou, stupid mistletoe, stupid letter... He leaned back in the elegant chair he was sitting in and looked towards the window through which the thick snow flakes could be seen falling, further away the playful dance of the colored lights that adorned the tall buildings nearby brightened up the late night. 

None of these buildings was as high as the one that served as the office for the mighty Kidou Corporation; In recent years it had gained more strength in the market with its innovations, not to mention the collaborative technology with the Kira company that improved the sales beyond expectations for both businesses. That meant, of course, more work and more responsibility, and as Mr. Kidou’s heir, Kidou Yuuto was overwhelmed many times by that weight and felt that work drained his life. Gray days of papers, signatures and technological research.

Until he arrived. With his characteristic sarcastic expression and his green eyes attentive to the smallest detail, which plunged Kidou into a deep sea of hidden emotions; Fudou Akio came to Kidou Yuuto's office one day with his resume, a letter of recommendation, and a huge mischievous smile.

"My mother got me this from someone who works here, you might be interested in reading it and giving me a job," he shrugged, as he sat shamelessly at Kidou's desk and took a candy that he unwrapped without taking his eyes off his friend, they had known each other for thirteen years and their relationship was really close, a strong pillar in their adult lives.

"Really? Who is the crazzy who recommends you?"

"I was hoping you could tell me Kidou-kun, I haven't opened it" Fudou's smile increased with his eyes shining with amusement, Kidou laughed unfolding the letter he read quickly "I think I have an idea anyway who it could be my benefactor."

"Anyway, it seems you have a good friend at Kidou Corporations" smiled the man with long brown hair adjusting the new electric blue glasses, matching the business logo "Go ahead, find out who you owe gratitude to."

Fudou gave a shrill laugh and took the letter his friend handed him, looking directly at the elegant signature with which he concluded a long essay. His eyes flashed brightly and he turned to him.

“I thought maybe I could have two friends in this place; but it all comes down to you and me again, Yuuto. "

Kidou smiled back and took a deep breath, trying to look professional, he made a flowery wave with his hand.

“Welcome to the Kidou Corporation, Fudou Akio. You will immediately begin your work as Kidou Yuuto's assistant.”

The two young men laughed and Fudou stretched out on the table almost like a cat.

"You can't live without me, huh, Kidou-kun?"

Kidou's smile tightened for an instant, fearful of how true those words were.

From that day on, Kidou's life became lighter and more colorful. Fudou despite his special character was a diligent worker who surprised everyone, except Kidou who already knew how much his friend had to offer. Thanks to the young man, who once again cut his brown hair and no longer seemed to have a bird's nest on his head, the Kidou Corporation was able to stay at the top of the market with new technological advances throughout that following year. That made the bosses forgive him for the jokes he played at the expense of other employees. Jokes that also made Kidou laugh, which was the ultimate purpose of them; like when Fudou put a voice chip in the coffee machine and scared the workers into thinking they were going to be invaded by a superior race of Expressos.

Kidou sighed again, sitting upright again in his chair and bringing his fingertips together. His life was much more fun with Fudou's presence, and thanks to him he also had more time to continue playing football, his true passion. And yet, what happened the day before had him worried, very worried ... 

Everything happened during the lunch break ...

* * *

_ Kidou reviewed some papers that he had to answer as soon as possible, distracted from everything else, he walked to along the hall of large windows on the top floor of the tallest building in all of Inazuma until he found the person he was looking for in the staff break room.  _

_ "Fudou, I was looking for you." _

_ The young adult who was talking to another colleague at the time, jumped in alarm. _

_ "Anything the janitor told you is a lie." _

_ Kidou looked up from the papers in surprise and frowned. _

_ "What have you done to the janitor this time?" _

_ "Nothing!"  _

_ "Fudou ..." _

_ "Nothing, really ... His model of the Titanic was already broken when I arrived." _

_ Kidou opened his mouth but at that moment the worker with whom Fudou was speaking greeted him somewhat offended because he had not said anything to him. _

_ "Good morning, Kidou." _

_ Kidou turned to him and replied coldly. _

_ "Ah, Megane you were there, I had not seen you." _

_ "I noticed." _

_ "In any case, that's not what I was looking for you for," Kidou said, grabbing Fudou by the arm. "We have to read this letter carefully, it is an interesting proposal that the Kira company is making for a new project in collaboration and we need to reply..” _

_ “ Wait, Kidou, wait… ” Fudou tried to let go of his friend and boss “It's lunch time!” _

_ "Lunch can wait." _

_ "Kidou, if you don't get enough rest you're going to get sick ... when was the last time you ate?"  _

_ Kidou kept dragging Fudou around the place, ignoring him, until suddenly he heard a loud continued hiss surrounding them. The two young men looked up in surprise and saw a dozen coworkers whistling and raising their eyebrows in amusement, some of them looking at something they had above them. Fudou raised his head higher to find out what it was about and with a stomach flip he found the reason why his co-workers were looking at them so interested.  _

_ "My, my Kidou-kun. So it was all a ploy to bring me under the mistletoe.” Fudou gave a funny laugh looking at his friend with provocative eyes. _

_ Kidou frowned without understanding at first; but then he too realized what had just happened to them and suddenly blushed. _

_ "Of course not, stop the nonsense ... Come on." _

_ "Kiss, kiss" all the others began to hum, led by Megane who took out his cell phone and enjoyed that the most.  _

_ Kidou froze, which was quite complicated with all the heat radiating from his body, especially his face. _

_ "It's a tradition, Kidou-kun" Fudou laughed at him. _

_ Kidou snorted, putting down the folder in which he held the sheets that mattered to him.  _

_ "Kiss, kiss" the companions shouted again between laughs of encouragement. _

_ Kidou frowned again, it was clear that Fudou was enjoying this, not like him. What a shame he was.  _

_ “It's just a kiss, Kidou-kun. Not that it is a big deal." _

_ Kidou looked Fudou in the eye, he did not understand ... Of course it was a great deal, as great as that he had never kissed anyone before, certainly in the past he had dates that his father arranged for him with heiresses from good families; but nothing ever worked; it couldn't work in any case. He was in love with another person for more than ten years. Another person who at that moment was laughing at the boy's hesitation. _

_ "If it's not a big deal then you should better kiss me" Kidou growled pretending a false calm, something that despite everything he was good at, at least to fool anyone but Fudou. _

_ Fudou narrowed his eyes and whispered sensually. _

_ "It wasn't me who brought us down here." _

_ The young heir could feel his hands sweaty, everyone's gazes fixed on them, waiting, laughing, cheering. How absurd all that was. He was going to find out who had put that mistletoe there among the rest of the Christmas decorations and would have them fired. _

_ "Okay, damn it." _

_ Kidou grabbed Fudou's shirt and pulled him towards himself without wanting to stop to think about what he was doing, simply wanting to finish as soon as possible and be able to get out from the sight of those eyes that followed his movements. That gesture surprised Fudou who suddenly, just before it happened, had a flash of illumination and realized that Kidou had not understood the kind of kiss that normal people give under mistletoe. His face flushed with that understanding and a heat like the explosion of a sun took hold of him, he saw in slow motion as Kidou's face approached his. Inevitable, inescapable, fated. _

_ Their lips met in that violent kiss, secretly desired and publicly witnessed. Silence fell on them like death on a battlefield, no one could articulate a word, everyone remained motionless, stunned. Only the noise that Megane's mobile made when taking the photo broke that void of sound. _

_ Kidou broke away, breathing more agitated than in his entire life and cheeks as red as when Kogure spiced his food at a camp. Although he wished the earth would swallow him up, he looked defiantly at Fudou, who's eyes were wide, his lips parted and for the first time in a long time there was not a drop of sarcasm reflected in his expression; He looked dumbfounded, amazed, incredulous. He raised a hesitant hand and brought it to his lips, not taking his dark sea eyes off of Kidou's on the other side of his blue glasses. _

_ Nobody dared to say anything at that moment, little by little the other workers left as silently as they could, avoiding looking at their boss. _

_ "Now can we go back to Kira's proposal?" Kidou asked irascible hitting his papers and hoping to find resistance from Fudou, as always, surprised that he nodded and followed him meekly, in complete silence. _

_ They were in the middle of reviewing the letter when Kidou stood completely surprised by the lack of mocking and punctilious comments from Fudou, he looked at him without being able to prevent his cheeks from reigniting even though he tried not to think about that short but amazing kiss; he met Fudou’s gaze that still reflected that amazement that appeared during the kiss. Kidou rolled his eyes impatiently, but then as it came from heaven the truth struck him like lightning. He covered his face with one hand and gave a low groan as he felt his stomach turn up. _

_ "I didn't have to kiss you on the lips, did I?" _

_ Fudou fiddled with his fingers and nodded, Kidou groaned in embarrassment.  _

_ "I wish I could tell you that it will be our secret, but a lot of people saw it… We are going to be the news of the entire company for weeks" Fudou murmured narrowing his eyes, then he looked at Kidou and shrugged. _

_ Kidou felt a strong burning inside, he could not believe that he felt into something so stupid. Fudou swayed and biting his lips raised a hand. _

_ "Tatsuya's proposal is very interesting, you can give it the okay." _

_ The two adults looked into each other's eyes for a moment before looking away again, blushing. _

_ "I'll go ... to do something" Fudou turned around and had his hand on the door handle when he turned again "Don't forget to eat, Kidou. And drink water, you haven't started your bottle today." _

* * *

Kidou got up and went to look out the window. All day he had to support the annoying silent giggles of his workers; but the worst thing was not seeing Fudou all day, it seemed that he was avoiding him on purpose and that hurt him, the work was quite dense without Fudou's presence to cheer him up. It also didn't help the fact that Kidou found himself remembering the brief moment of the kiss and yearning for the brunette's lips again. He didn’t got to where he was after so many years of castrating his feelings to throw everything away for a stupid mistletoe.

He shook his head, trying to calm his agitated emotions aroused by that incident. He had to keep his composure, he had to be cool and rational. Like the outer darkness that engulfed the city in its velvety cloak. But he was also looking for those colored lights in his life. Christmas… stupid Christmas, stupid mistletoe.

It was long past work time when Kidou's office door opened with a soft creak, Kidou raised his head from the papers he had just finished signing, thinking that it would have opened by itself, perhaps due to some current of air or something similar. So he gave a little bounce in his chair when he saw Fudou in front ot him, he just gave Kidou a good scare when he appeared like that. 

"What is it, Fudou?" he asked in a hesitant voice, after all day avoiding him, he appeared in front of him like nothing.

“It's midnight, Yuuto. They are no longer working hours, are you not going home?"

Kidou wasn't even too surprised that he called him by his first name, outside of work it was always like that; He looked at his watch to confirm that fact and opened his eyes in surprise, that was the reason why he was so exhausted. Meanwhile, Fudou closed the door and ended the distance to his friend's table, where he leaned as he usually did. 

"It's okay, tomorrow is Sunday, I can sleep until late" Kidou replied without giving much importance to the late hour "But why didn’t you leave?"

“Because you didn't, I was worried. You haven't gone out all day except to go to the toilet or for coffee, surely you didn’t eat anything" Fudou's eyes looked reproachfully at the bottle of mineral water that was barely started on Kidou's desk "You didn’t drink enough water."

"I've been busy" Kidou lied quickly with red ears, taking the sheets to put them in the drawer "Besides, it was better this way, weren't you avoiding me?" 

Then he took off his glasses to rub his tired eyes after so many hours of work, fruitless work but work at the end of the day. Fudou followed the movement with his eyes and sighed, there was a hint of regret in his voice.

"It's true. I didn't want to put you in trouble in front of your employees and I thought it wiser not to bother you for today. "

Kidou was surprised at this considerate gesture on the part of his friend, who at that moment was filling him a glass with cool, crystal clear water and offering it to him. Kidou's hand hesitated a bit before accepting the glass and drinking.

"You never bother me, Akio ... Even though, I shouldn't have kissed you like this yesterday, I'm not even a traditional person."

"I'm not complaining about that" Fudou smiled and his usual mocking expression flashed on his worried face for a moment. "However, maybe for the next time you can choose a more private place, away from the gaze of others."

Kidou made a choked noise as he finished drinking the water whose glass Fudou refilled. Fudou's green eyes looked directly into his red eyes, completely fixed on him, creating that enveloping magic that had always appeared since their first meeting. Kidou couldn't help putting on a superior smile, avoiding thinking what would happen to their relationship if it stretched further.

"Like my office, for example?"

Fudou smiled back and looked around the place.

"It doesn't seem like a bad idea" then he pointed to the door "Come on, let's go at once, my house is quite far away and I want to get there before I get gray hair."

Kidou sighed and put all the papers away, before gathering his things and opening the office door, as he passed in front of Fudou he couldn't help but stop next to him with a bubbling stomach. He knew he was being reckless and foolish, but he wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to keep breathing, he couldn't take it anymore. He raised a hand and stroked his cheek as gently as if he were treating some ancient precious jewel. His red eyes reflected the deep desire of his soul as he lost himself in Fudou's.

"You can come to my house, it's very close."

Fudou's green eyes flashed and he laughed, carefully choosing the words he said next in a roguish voice.

“Careful, Kidou-kun. I'm going to think that you didn't dislike that kiss either."

Kidou went to protest when he got that message and blushed. He lowered his hand and adjusted his coat.

"So, are you coming...?"

Fudou widened the smile on his face, knowing that what he was going to accept was a point of no return where they would both be exposed and vulnerable, but there was nothing he wanted more. There was nothing he had wanted so much in long years.

"I accept your generous proposal."

* * *

"How clean you have the house, Yuuto. I thought it would be a pigsty."

"I have an employee who comes every day to clean and tidy up."

"Also on Sundays?"

"No, not on Sundays."

Fudou's smile widened and he placed his forehead on a glass that covered one of the walls of Kidou's room, the cold helped to calm the heat that was burning him. The place was a large and comfortable apartment in another of the tall buildings near the Kidou Corporations offices.

“These are views, my apartment overlooks a boring patio of lights. But don’t you matter that you can be seen with this window wall?"   
Kidou left his jacket and glasses on the sofa in the room and loosened the knot of his tie, from the reflection of the glass Fudou followed him with his eyes, noticing an electric throbbing through his body. He returned his gaze with a provocative smile.

"It is a glass that only allows you to see from the inside, from the outside it is tinted. Anyways… you could see these views every day if you wanted, you know? You can move in with me."

Fudou cocked his head, not sure if this was honest or just messing with him and avoiding thinking about how attractive Kidou just turned out to be and how he wanted to bite his neck.

"Tempting."

After a while of silence the young man left the window and pointed to a large Christmas tree in the center of the room.

"In any case, I'm surprised you have a Christmas tree."

"Haruna made me decorate the apartment."

The two of them were silent again for a few moments, evaluating each other. Finally Fudou took the first step and approached Kidou, touching his shoulder.

"You should eat something, Kidou."

Kidou smiled and grabbed his hand with a strange sense of guilt and pleasure at the same time, stroking the back of his thumb gently and tenderly, his guts churning inside. Fudou felt his body burning at the contact and his stomach bubbled with excitement. All of him trembled with the need for more.

"I can prepare something for you if you want," offered the brunette, trying to prioritize Kidou's well-being over the growing desire he had to launch into kissing him. A desire that had been increasing since they met.

Kidou's eyes scanned Fudou's face carefully before answering.

"I have milk and cereals."

Fudou wasn't even surprised by that, he laughed and with his free hand caressed Kidou's face.

"You're hopeless."

"You didn't eat dinner either, did you?" Kidou gulped "I invite you to milk with cereals, Akio."

"It seems like a dinner worthy of us" commented Fudou mockingly making both laugh louder. 

  
Kidou separated to look for the bowls in which to serve that improvised dinner, he knew that he could not turn back but he did not want to, it was time to close thirteen years of cowardice.

"So you did not dislike the kiss" Kidou commented suddenly while they had dinner making Fudou come out of his thoughts and look at him, before he could answer Kidou added what really disturbed him "I thought that for someone with experience it would be a really horrible kiss, I never kissed anyone before."

Fudou immediately understood what was bothering Kidou and leaned back in his seat looking intensely at the young man.

"I have no experience, the only kisses I have ever got in my life are from my grandma and my mother and obviously not on the lips."

Kidou seemed to be greatly surprised by that, his hand accidentally hit his bowl splashing the milk but not caring; he always thought Fudou was the type of guy who would take everyone's attention. 

"Why?" And although that was not what his mind was going to ask, it was what his mouth spoke aloud, Fudou laughed and took a couple of spoonfuls of cereal before answering.

"I've never been interested in having a partner... Sorry, I'm lying" Fudou's gaze further increased his extraordinary attractiveness, something Kidou thought impossible "There is actually a person I’d be interested in..."

"Who?" Kidou asked, thinking he knew but not wanting to hope, that could either destroy him completely or propel him higher than ever.

Fudou smiled, and playfully touched his chin, his voice was flirty.

"I think you know that person a little, he is a hard-working man, perhaps too much; extremely intelligent, a genius, and he likes to wear the ugliest glasses he can find. If I remember correctly he works at Kidou Corporations, in fact, he seems like he has a high position. He's the most wonderful person I've ever met. I love him deeply."

Kidou's expression showed how happy he felt at that moment, for a moment he feared that his heart would shatter, but it was clear that the feeling was mutual and that made him extremely happy. He opened his mouth but Fudou kept talking.

"However, I never dared to tell him that I loved him."

Kidou closed his mouth, frowned and asked,

"Why?"

Fudou intertwined his fingers and looked down, Kidou's lips tightening.

"Because of fear. He became so important to me that I was afraid of spoiling one of the few good things in my life."

Fudou buried his head in his arms and did not lift it again until he felt a weight on his shoulder, Kidou was by his side and was grabbing his shoulder decisively.

“Akio, you are the most important person in my life and you mean more than which I never dared to accept; I also kept silent for fear of spoiling the only colored light in my gray life" Fudou raised his head and found Kidou's face practically next to his" I love you, Akio. "

Kidou closed the distance without giving the other young man time to react and kissed him on the lips, raising one hand firmly behind his head while the other pushed his slender body towards him in the middle of his back. He would not allow him to flee. 

Fudou moaned into Kidou's mouth, moved by the pleasure that ran through his body at the feel of those lips on his, that mouth seeking more of him, his tongue meeting his and wanting more. More. Kidou's hands burned on his body and he wanted them to continue touching him. More. Much more. The hot, heavy, ragged breath that led them to search for more. More. 

The brunette buried his hands in the loose hair, slightly wavy of the young man, clinging to him with such need that it hurt his soul. The hand from Kidou's back moved down it, pushing the green-eyed young man's hips over his with an electric tension surrounding them. The passión of the kiss increased. 

They moved as best they could around the place without separating, until they reached the sofa on which Kidou laid Fudou down and placed himself on top of him, continuing to kiss him. Fudou hugged him with his legs, not allowing them to part. 

When they broke the kiss they were both sweaty and with their hearts beating so hard that they could feel the pulse of the other in their body. 

“I propose something to you, Akio. Let's date."

Fudou's eyes tinkled with laughter of happiness, with an intense shine he left a short kiss on the lips.

“I accept, once again, your proposal. I love you, Yuuto."

They kissed again, while outside it began to snow again heavily, a background murmur of stillness that broke with the agitation of both young men increasing their moans and murmurs, a thick layer of white that piled up in the streets, roofs and trees. But they did not pay attention to it, all they wanted in those moments was to make up for lost time, to share the love that they macerated over the years, to make the other understand how much they needed them in their life. At some point between the intense kisses Fudou lost his shirt; And it would not be the only thing he lost that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it don't be shy to leave a Kudou or a comment, I love them!
> 
> Tomorrow is possible I can get in time, but I'll try my best. Tomorrow's ship is TeresxEdgar.


	9. Tragedy before Christmas [TeresxEdgar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 09 of Advent:  
> Couple: Teres Tolue x Edgar Valtinas  
> Additional Characters: Philipp and Teres and Edgar's children (ocs).  
> Rate: Mature kinda explicit  
> Tags: Sex, Mpreg, Ocs, Drama, Coma, Hospital, Happy end.  
> Words: 4827  
> Summary: Trying to stop two thiefs, Edgar gets hurt and passes out, but when he wakes up things are stranger of what they should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize because this one took me more days than expected. I had lot of work and I didn't have much time.
> 
> I really like this story and went a bit farther than what I wanted at first, I hope that despite my delay you'll like it!

Edgar Valtinas put on elegant black synthetic leather gloves and left Her Majesty's Football Academy with a slightly absent expression, something unusual for him. He was in the middle of a foggy London night, it was very cold despite being only in the early of December. He took a deep breath of the freezing air and as he exhaled, the breath around him condensed into white wisps that fluttered around him until they dispersed into the night.

He looked up at the overcast sky with his blue eyes twinkling, it would certainly be snowing soon, just like the days before. He hesitantly touched his bag, where he kept his umbrella, before walking down the long street in the center of town.

The shaking lights of the old London streetlights cast long shadows on the ground, their golden reflection leaping through the puddles that covered London like an unattainable longing. 

Colored lights were beginning to be seen in the windows of businesses and houses that jingled happily, breaking the velvety dark mantle of the British night. Bells, stars and balls.

Not far away, the magnificent and splendid figure of Big Ben was outlined in the sky, which soon rang its bells seven times, a deep tolling that sailed deep into the hearts of passersby. 

Edgar let out a snort, correctly placing his long light blue hair outside a particularly warm and welcoming scarf, his appearance had to be impeccable at all times and in the reflection of a shop window he saw a misplaced lock of hair. A sudden gust of air made him shiver inside his elegant gray overcoat.

As he waited for the traffic light to change color, he raised his hand to his tired eyes. In front of him the cars passed like sighs of light, a luminous trail. The day was hard and the young man felt tired, his closest friends told him that he carried a lot of responsibility; but he couldn't do it otherwise. Everyone, himself the first, always expected the best or even better than the best from him, for that reason he had to be the first in his career and an excellent captain in the football team, in addition of course to his private piano and violin lessons and Spanish classes.

Even with so much weight under his shoulders, Edgar carried it with pride. Especially his improvement in Spanish, which he started studying after meeting Teres. Edgar narrowed his eyes as he walked briskly: Teres.

He stopped in front of a square where children were playing shouting and making big gestures. A lighted fountain in the center gurgled with Christmas chirps. The young Englishman noticed that his shoulders had suddenly tensed and he relaxed them with a heavy breath. 

He couldn't help it, when he thought of Teres Tolue his whole body responded alone. And not in the graceful way he'd like, but by bringing out his lower instincts in him. Looking at the children, he couldn't help but get caught up in the memories of the past, a long graceful figure in the London night.

The first time he met Teres he hated him with all his being, Edgar had just joined the English national team at the age of eleven and immediately caught the attention of all eyes, he was a genius, a marvel. And despite that in his match against Argentina he had nothing to do against the iron defense of that strong and determined boy with dark hair and red eyes, as intense as the blood that flowed through his veins. As a result of that moment, a strong rivalry was created between them, sometimes Teres won, other times Edgar. Hatred turned into admiration and admiration into friendship. Both longed for the moment to play against the other again to demonstrate the advances made in the time of separation.

Until everything got complicated when what should have remained as a professional jumped to the personal; a night of frivolity after an intense match that ended with both kissing secretly from their teams.

Edgar raised his head in the square, remembering that night a couple of years ago, causing his body to charge with electricity and a strong heat to throb in his body, just as it did at the time. Arousing his passions, stirring his heart. A vivid and shameful memory at the same time. 

The caresses, the kisses. The naked bodies of both in the darkness of Teres's room. Teres's strong hands running down his back until he reached his wish. The frenzy of his heart when faced down while he drowned the moans against the pillow impregnated with the scent of the Argentine. The wild attraction they felt for each other and that culminated in that night of pleasure. 

Edgar didn't understand how he fell into that game, his body continually woke up in the presence of Teres. He, a Valtinas, moved so deeply by a man who was not delicate at all. So desperate to feel him inside again, to hear his heavy breathing as Teres topped him, to gather his fruit. He often wondered what would happen if what was secret ceased to be, would he be able to hold his head up? 

He clenched his fists in frustration. His head was fighting with his heart, which, unconcerned with social norms and stigmas, only hoped to meet again with the broad-shouldered young man to feel his skin on his again. Innocently hoping that at some point what was carnal would turn into a stable relationship.

Because ... locked in a thousand layers of excuses was the fragile truth. Edgar was madly in love with Teres. Every day he missed him, missed his loud laugh, his kind hands, his laughing eyes. A person so different from himself that he completed his life by giving color to his dreams. 

A tragic love destiny to failure, thousands of miles of separation and a dangerous game of sex and passion.

Edgar felt his cheeks flushed, as fired as Teres's body on his, hot, brutal, aroused.

That nonsense, they hardly saw each other physically twice a year in international matches. A few crazy nights were no reason to lose his mind and ruin his future. And yet… Edgar started walking again. And yet he had already lost it.

Again Edgar waited for the color change at a traffic light when that scream broke the air, agitation, a nearby alarm, calls for help, danger. 

From the end of the street where an important jewelry store had just been robbed, a van without a license plate was on the run with the two criminals, believing that their plan would work, destroying everything in front of them. 

Edgar reacted immediately, his English honor would not allow him to do otherwise even if he had thought about it. Like lightning striking the ground in a storm, he jumped onto the road while raising his right leg which took on a bluish glow. Golden hoops encircled his leg creating a blazing energy sword.

"Excalibur!" the young man shouted lowering his leg, causing that powerful energy to descend and hit the moving vehicle, the criminals inside received the biggest scare of their lives, never among all the possibilities of being arrested would they have thought of that one.

However, not everything was as it should, the impact was too hard and Edgar could not control the recoil of his attack that made him fly backwards, he reacted unconsciously, managing to avoid the worst.

The last he heard before he fell unconscious were the frightened screams of the people around him and the sirens of the police in the distance. A wound on the head was bleeding, staining the gray icy street red. A snowflake landed on his left eye.

* * *

_ When Edgar opened his eyes again he was sitting in front of a warm fire in a comfortable armchair. The cheerful flames crackled in the fireplace separated by glass, dimly lighting an elegantly decorated room. This was a typically English room. _

_ In his hands he carried a carefully bound book, open in the middle, as if he was reading it up to that moment. _

_ Suddenly he noticed something playing between his legs and looked down in surprise, a child of barely three years old had become entangled and made funny faces at a hound that was dozing on a carpet in front of the fire ignoring the little one. The boy had wavy dark hair and intense blue eyes, just like Edgar's. His skin was tan and when he discovered the young man's gaze on him, he smiled creating beautiful dimples on his cheek. _

_ "Daddy." _

_ Edgar felt a chill, what did that mean? However before he could think further he found himself responding sweetly. _

_ "What is it, Henry?" _

_ "I'm hungry," he confessed, touching his stomach, which at that moment roared at him agreeing with him. _

_ Edgar laughed, forgetting his initial strangeness, of course it was Henry, who would it be if not? A deep, joyful voice behind them made them turn, Edgar felt himself suddenly shocked. _

_ "Dinner will be soon." _

_ Edgar's eyes had widened in scandal, what was Teres doing there? He suddenly looked at the child, despite his blue eyes he had the unmistakable features of him. _

_ "Teres?"  _

_ The Argentine frowned and approached concerned. _

_ "What is it, my love? Do you feel bad again?" _

_ Edgar was even more surprised, for what reason was he going to feel bad? What did that mean? Teres, meanwhile, approached the Englishman and knelt, caressing Edgar's belly with much love. Edgar felt his body shudder, a tear leaked from his eyes. His belly was bulging, unequivocally showing a pregnancy at the end of gestation. How? Why? ... But above all, how? He was a man, that was impossible. _

_ "Is our little Charles doing his thing again?" Teres smiled, leaving a kiss on the stomach and looking at Edgar with a knowing look. "Surely he already wants to play football." _

_ “No… it's… everything is fine. It was just… a slight shock." _

_ Teres got up laughing and placed a kiss on Edgar's lips causing Henry to protest. _

_ "So yeah, huh?" Teres roared, picking up the little boy and starting to blow his tummy, while he cracked up with laughter. _

_ Edgar took a deep breath, reaching for his belly.  _

_ "Sure you're okay?" Teres asked, letting his son rest for a few seconds. Edgar nodded. _

_ "Yes, just... I am very happy" he replied with a sincere smile. Of course he was, why shouldn't he be? _

_ "Family hug!" Teres exclaimed, grabbing Edgar and his son and hugging them tightly. _

_ “Hug, hug! Sherlock too! " the little boy pointed at the dog who made a noise with his nose and turned around. _

_ "You can hug Sherlock if you want," Teres replied, leaving the boy on the ground and ruffling his hair. "Dinner won't be long." _

_ Teres took Edgar's hand in which a wedding ring shone, left him a kiss and left to continue noticing that something was beginning to smell burned. _

_ Edgar looked out the living room window to the dark outside, and although there was nothing to be seen but the shadows of what was a huge garden, he knew he was not in England. He turned around, towards the fireplace, walking with difficulty due to pregnancy. There were many photos on the shelf. Of Edgar and Teres on what looked like their wedding day, a collage of them traveling the world with some friends like Endou, Fidio, Roniejo, Rococo, Mark and Dylan, lots of photos of Henry throughout his three years, some of them with Sherlock. _

_ "Santa Claus is coming tomorrow" the boy crooned "I hope he brings me the football ball I asked for because I have been very good, right Daddy?" _

_ Edgar turned to his son and his gaze softened. _

_ "The best." _

* * *

"How is it not serious!?" a voice shouted out of control in the middle of a corridor smelling of chemicals and medication, causing the people who passed him to look at him badly.

"The doctors have said that there is no brain injury" whispered the person accompanying the first, a young man with light hair combed up quite handsome. He had to trot beside the other to keep up.

Upon reaching the door to which they were going, the first person opened without any regard, the door hit the wall, but no one besides them witnessed it. In a room with white walls, with a simple but cozy decoration with Christmas details, as cozy as it could be for a hospital.

Teres, the young man who looked like a hurricane, suddenly stopped. All his strength left him when he saw in the bed that was under a window the person he was going to visit.

"Ed...gar ..." he groaned, noticing how a bitter sensation took over his stomach. 

The other boy came in, looked at the Argentine and sighed, put his hand on his shoulder and murmured.

"I'll leave you alone with him for a moment."

Teres appreciated that detail, although he was not able to express it in words. Nothing seemed to settle in his mind in a definite way when he saw Edgar with that artificial respirator, lying on the bed of white sheets like a snowy and beautiful corpse. A monitor near his head whistled softly.

The young Argentine hesitantly approached his more than friend, his eyes clouded and his heart clenched by an iron fist of fear.

“ _ Boludo _ ” he growled in Spanish, taking his hand and leaving him a kiss “What the hell did you think when doing such stupid things? No, don't tell me, you sure didn't even think…”

Teres bit his lip, and try as he might, he couldn't keep a tear from sliding down his dark skinned cheek. He raised his forearm to his eyes and, stifling a sob, tried to control the sadness that at that moment was replacing the anger he had felt when he heard the news. His eyes languished with a blue reflection.

The door opened with hardly any noise after a long time of solitude, but the other young Englishman who was patiently waiting raised his head from his cell phone and looked at Teres with an understanding expression. 

"When will he wake up, Philip?"

The Englishman took a deep breath, that wasn't easy for him either; He was a close friend of Edgar for many years, and that tore at his heart.

"I don’t know."

"What does it mean you don't know!?" the Argentine shouted, getting angry again because of the frustration that engulfed him “You said there was no injury!

“It's true” Philip replied without altering his voice, he knew how much Edgar meant to Teres, the very fact that the Argentine was there a few hours after he was notified of what happened was proof of that “There is no brain injury, so when he wakes up he'll wake up ... fine. But… ”

“ But!? ”

"You can't know when it will."

The two young men fell silent, thinking of Edgar.

"Edgar is brave" Teres finally replied as if that settled any discussion, Philip looked at him without saying anything, also clinging to those words as a beacon of faith.

* * *

_ Edgar woke up unexpectedly when he noticed that something was jumping on top of him, while he tried to focus his vision, something difficult due to his hair and the darkness of the room in which he was. _

_ "Daddy, daddy!" shouted three childish voices, sharp and full of joy.  _

_ As he managed to focus he noticed something next to him move with a deep growl. He was lying on a double bed, wide and covered with several warm blankets. _

_ "It's too early" grumbled the other person in bed trying to turn around, only getting those three children to start jumping on him too. _

_ “He came! He came!" _

_ "Presents!" _

_ "Okay, okay" laughed the other man in a thunderous voice "Let's go open those presents." _

_ The children began to scream with excitement. Edgar smiled watching his children. _

_ Henry was the oldest, at that time he was nine years old, with a round face and enormous energy. He looked more like his father than ever with his wavy dark hair and dimples. At that moment he pointed towards the door. _

_ "Sherlock!" the boy threw himself into hugging the old dog, who wagged his tail and licked him. _

_ "Let'z open the giftz!" exclaimed the middle son, lisping, Charles. Six years old, with dark blue hair and red eyes, he remembered Edgar much more than Teres in his features, but he still had dimples, they all had. _

_ The youngest was a four-year-old girl who smiled shyly, hugging a stuffed plush of a medieval knight. The girl had light blue hair and red eyes, with long eyelashes. Her name was Enid. _

_ "Go Go!" She urged, taking Edgar's hand to go to the huge room beautifully decorated with Christmas motifs.  _ _  
  
_

_ On the hallway walls and mantelpiece were many more photos showing all those years of family life. Edgar stopped to look at one that featured all of them, hound included. He took it in his hands for a moment and contemplated it thoughtfully. Teres approached him, kissed him on the cheek and turned to their children who were jumping with contained emotion. _

_ "Who wants to open the gifts?" yelled the father with a laugh. _

_ "Me!" all the children responded in unison. _

* * *

"Still not awake?"

It was the first thing Teres always said when he got to the hospital, regardless of whether he had left half an hour earlier. When he met Philipp he snorted in denial. Edgar's parents, on the other hand, disliked that thunderous voice and many times the young man's mother would burst into tears.

On that particular day, Teres had only gone out for a sandwich at the hospital cafeteria to eat something, discovering that it was not as good an idea as it seemed when seeing the not very appetizing mixtures with which they contaminated the poor bread.

"Teres, you have been absent for 10 minutes, how do you want a change?" Philipp asked rolling his eyes.

Teres shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich.

"You never know when the time is going to be."

Philipp looked at him and ruffled his hair, he had ugly circles under his eyes and he was not as well groomed as usual. 

"It's been like this for a week ..." he murmured those words that scared him so much, Philipp lowered his gaze and bit his lip.

Teres raised his eyes and his gaze burned him, knowing very well what that meant.

“Edgar is a winner! He is not going to give up! If you ever hint at something like that again, I'll smash your head!"

The Englishman was not intimidated by this threat, he only looked Teres in the eye and when he saw the flame of determination in his eyes, he allowed himself a smile.

"It's true, Edgar hates to lose."

Despite that, the days passed without there seemed to be a significant change, and before they knew it they reached the day before Christmas Eve. Teres was alone in the room reading out of boredom a book that Philipp lent him. The day dawned leaden, gray and cold. Like all the previous days, Teres missed the climate of his country, at that time it was summer there.

A soft knock on the door announced Philipp's arrival, as he entered he took off his scarf and began to uncoat.

"Good Morning."

Teres replied with a grunt without looking up from the book. Philipp observed him carefully, the Argentine also looked worse as the days passed, and in recent days he was especially irritable.

“Teres” began Philipp approaching him cautiously.

"Yeah, cut it off" Teres growled raising his head with a scowl. "I know what you're going to tell me, and my answer is: leave me alone."

"Are you a fortune teller?" Philipp smiled without doubting that Teres knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Oh, I think so, a great fortune teller."

Philipp sighed heavily as he sat down in the chair across from Teres.

"Doesn't your family care?"

“They do care, but…” Teres choked on his words and grunted something that sounded like a sob.

Philipp smiled and patted him on the shoulder. 

* * *

_ Edgar saw the snow fall through the window of his living room in which a huge Christmas tree colored the room with dancing lights. The noise of the front door made him turn with his heart racing. _

_ "I'm home, my love" roared that unmistakable voice "The children have been delighted to be able to spend the day with your parents ..." then in a whisper he added "Poor of my children." _

_ Teres approached Edgar after leaving his coat at the entrance, a huge smile on his lips, when he reached him, Teres took the other man by the waist and kissed him intensely on the lips. _

_ "You know what that means, right?" _

_ Edgar smiled as if the question offended him, brushed a trail of snow out of his husband's hair, and replied arrogantly. _

_ "Of course." _

_ They both kissed again as Teres began to unbutton Edgar's shirt. A chill ran through hisbody, a great shock. That kiss had felt ... so real. Real? _

_ Edgar pulled away, suddenly he noticed something strange, a strange noise inside him, as if he were trying to tune in a radio. His narrowed eyes looked around. _

_ "Edgar?"  _

_ His own name didn't seem so real in a long time, Teres caressed his face, a caress that Edgar felt totally on his skin, a whisper that ran through him. His nervous heart increased in frequency. _

_ "Edgar" Teres called again, taking his hand. Edgar clearly felt the warmth of those hands, the passion they gave off. Looking at Teres, he discovered that he was crying. They were both crying "I love you, Edgar." _

* * *

"Edgar!" Teres exclaimed suddenly scared "Hey, someone come along, something's happening to him!"

In the small hospital room where Teres was alone in those moments, many things had started to happen almost at the same time.

Carried away by sadness, the young Argentine could not avoid giving the unconscious Edgar a kiss when he was alone because Philipp went to the bathroom before preparing to go home. Drived by that feeling so deep that his heart bled, he caressed Edgar’s cheek and whispered his name. At that moment the screen that controlled the vital signs began to beep and the young man in a coma began to suffer spasms in the body.

"What is it, Teres?" Philipp asked, running into the room alongside a nurse.

"I don't know, suddenly he started moving like this" replied the young man, totally scared.

The nurse didn't seem so surprised; But before he could explain anything Edgar got up from the bed in which he had been lying for two weeks with a gasp.

His blue eyes seemed blurred, he turned his head towards them without being able to fix his eyes and expression absent at first.

"Edgar!" shouted Teres approaching him and grabbing him by the shoulder "Are you okay, Edgar?"

"Give him his space, man" Philipp smiled, unable to help but wanting to get closer as well.

Edgar turned his head towards Teres and suddenly the light in his eyes shone again, he looked around trying to assimilate what had happened and his face assumed a look of terror.

"Henry!? Charles !? Enid !? Where are they?” He wanted to know immediately with tears in his eyes.

The two young men who had looked after him that time looked at each other blankly and the nurse frowned.

"Where are who?" Teres asked, trying to smile softly.

Edgar was outraged at that.

"Our children! Where our the children!? Where…?"

At that moment several more people appeared at the door, another nurse and a doctor; They immediately called the two visitors out and closed the door without giving any explanation other than that they should do an examination of the patient.

Teres and Philipp were left outside, they were in equal parts dumbfounded and terrified, perhaps and Edgar if he had suffered brain damage? Their hearts beat anxiously as they waited agonizingly for that door to reopen. Philipp, able to keep a cool head, used part of that time to call Edgar's parents. At other moment he would have mocked Teres about the children, but he was really afraid for Edgar.

When the door was opened Teres believed that several years had passed. 

“Everything is fine”, the doctor informed with a conciliatory smile “It is normal for patients to wake up abruptly and it is difficult for them to reposition themselves in space time. You can enter, but don't force him too much, he needs calm."

The two young men entered with their hearts pounding with a painful rhythm.

"Edgar?" Philipp smiled sitting in one of the chairs next to the boy while Teres took a seat in the other.

The appellee looked at them, and suddenly realized that it made no sense for one of them to be there, he felt so confused that he did not know what to say except to nod. 

"I apologize for what happened before," he murmured suddenly with regret. "Apparently it was just a ... dream."

Philipp glanced at Teres, who was now visibly blushing.

"Of course, I would never give my children such ugly names."

Philipp rolled his eyes and looked at Edgar, who was gaping slightly in outrage.

"They are not ugly names, they are names ..."

"Easy, Edgar" interrupted his friend "They said you have to stay calm."

Edgar snorted and repositioned his hair, a gesture that brought Teres headlong as he tried by all means to keep his composure so as not to scare him as soon as he woke up from his coma. At that moment the eyes of the young Englishman were directed towards Teres and they looked at him intensely, it seemed that he was reproaching him for something when he asked.

"Why are you here?"

There was a short, awkward, tense silence. Philipp felt the temperature rise in the room and gulped; but before he could think of an excuse to leave, Teres allowed his armor to come off completely.

"Because I love you."

Those words, apparently so simple, created the greatest impact. Edgar's eyes widened in amazement, his lips parted and his cheeks completely flushed, his heart immediately racing and he felt his entire body begin to burn. Philipp muffled a noise, trying to make his presence go unnoticed. 

Teres got up from his chair and grabbed Edgar's hand, trembling as he spoke.

“I was never as scared as these weeks, when Philipp told me what had happened I came right away… All this time I was afraid that we could not speak again, I was afraid of dying without you knowing how much I care about you, what you mean to me, how much I love you… ”

Edgar seemed too shocked to say anything.

"Now you know" he bit his lips and continued with a bitter hint "You don't need to reciprocate, I just wanted you to know ..."

Before he finished speaking Edgar threw himself at him, kissing him desperately and hugging his strong and warm body.

Philipp tried to look away, though his eyes couldn't tear themselves from that passionate, movie-worthy kiss. 

* * *

Fifteen years later, on that same date Edgar was standing by the fireplace. On a shelf were numerous photos of him and Teres, and also of three beautiful children and an old hound.

“When does Philipp arrive? Can I have time to finish dinner? " asked a voice behind him.

Edgar turned to see Teres with a heart apron and smiled, hanging from him were the three little kids who made a lot of noise with their high-pitched voices.

"Henry, Charles, Enid, let your father cook in peace or you won't have sweets" then he looked at his husband and added "He will arrive at 7:30 pm, along with my parents."

"Those old men ... they’ll sure complain about dinner, the English food atrophied their taste" growled Teres hurrying back to the kitchen and leaving the children with Edgar.

"Can you retell us the story of when you caught those evil thieves by yourself, daddy?" the eldest of the children asked innocently, sitting in front of the fire next to a dog that wagged its tail before continuing to doze.

"Of course. It was looooong, looooong years ago ... "

" When the dinozaurus ztill exizt? '' the middle boy asked.

"Not so long ago, Charles," the man grumbled.

"And there were knights in armor?" asked the girl with big eyes with a stuffed plush of a medieval knight.

"No, not really .."

"What better knight than you, my love?" Teres asked, leaving the kitchen again to hug hiss husband and kiss him on the lips while the children protested with laughter.

The fire crackled serenely in the fireplace as it began to snow outside, thickening the layer of snow that had already turned all white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the stories! I always welcome feedback, so don't be shy! I love reading comments.


	10. Venice [GianlucaxMarco]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 of Advent:  
> Couple: Gianluca Zanardi x Marco Maserati  
> Additional Characters: Bg familly.  
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: Fluff, lot of fluff, prestablished relationship  
> Words: 2517  
> Summary: Marco visits Gianluca at Venice, where he work as a gondolier, to stay with him for a month. Both young men are dating, but Gianluca has a little secret and a gift for Marco in Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a bit shorter than the others. I'm sorry but as they are really bg characters in the series I didn't want to push the story longer and ruin their personality or something.
> 
> Anyways this story is very soft, as the last one had a bit of drama I prefered to write something happier since start to end.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Luckily I could finish another story for today. I'm really sorry for the delay.

A caress on the cheek woke up that young man with curly wine-colored hair, who fell with the grace of an angel on his face with a calm expression. He moved uncoordinated before opening large green eyes searching for the origin of that tender gesture.

Next to him was another young man with dark brown hair and pale skin, sitting on the bed. His blue eyes as clear as the ice that froze the fountains set on him, his expression completely rapt.   
"Good morning, Marco."   
The young man who was asleep until that moment smiled and hugged the other by the waist, causing him to fall on him between noises of mock protest and laughter.    
"Good morning, Gian."   
Marco crawled up the young brown's torso until he was on his face to kiss him a good morning kiss.    
"How did you sleep?" he asked hugging him, partly out of love and partly out of cold.   
"I slept well, whenever I sleep with you I sleep well."   
"I know, I know. Don't see how you snored” Marco started to laugh.   
"I don't snore," protested the other man, furrowing his dark eyebrows and making the other one laugh even more while mimicking his partner's snoring.   
  
After a bit of laziness in bed, the young brunette sat up again.   
"I have to eat breakfast now or I'll be late for work."   
"Gianluca" protested Marco trying unsuccessfully to continue hugging him "You work too much."   
Gianluca watched him for a moment and shrugged.   
"It's not that bad, in winter there are much fewer tourists in Venice so I can go back earlier."   
"Is that why I came to spend the month with you?" Marco kept complaining "You leave me alone for all the day."   
Gianluca looked down, remorseful.   
"Sorry, Marco. But it was you who wanted to come before I had holidays."

Marco puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms.

“I just miss you, Gian. I wanted to be with you longer."

The blue-eyed young man looked at his partner and smiled, stroking his hair.

"I miss you too."

They both stood still for a moment until Marco dropped onto the bed and in a falsely accusing voice commented:   
"I at least got a job that allows me to work from home, so I can come see you whenever I want."

Gianluca turned to his partner, his hand on his waist.

"It was about time you finished your studies, Marco."

"Hey!" protested this "It's not my fault that I did not like my first career, it was soo boring."   
"Sure, and designing web pages is much more fun," observed Gianluca.

Marco bared his teeth and kicked into the air without much force.

“Well yes, it is. Much better than Law, I don't want to be a lawyer like my father. You should also rebel against the family business!"

Gianluca sighed.

“I like my family business. The Zanardis have been in Venice for generations carrying tourists in our gondolas and I have no desire to be the first to break that tradition."

"Bah," Marco murmured.

"In any case, take the opportunity to advance with Fidio's order for his website, just because he's a friend you don't have to mislead the work."

"I know… I know, I'll get to it while you spend the day socializing with strangers instead of me."

Gianluca laughed at that.

“Starting next week I will socialize with you as much as you want. I'll even let you ride the boat with me while I train for the Befana Regatta."

The curly-haired young man made a noise that was not known if it was exasperation or illusion, then they both went to have breakfast together. Joking and talking animatedly.

After grooming himself and dressing in the classic clothes of a gondolier in winter, Gianluca took Marco by the waist, caressed his face with his free hand and kissed him with all the love he felt for him. Marco tangled his hands in Gianluca's straight and combed hair, enjoying that kiss that would be the only one in many hours.

"I love you, Marco. Use your time for working while I do it too."

“Yes, yes… right now” Marco grumbled “I love you, Gianluca. Have a good day and get a lot of money from those tourists."

When Gianluca left, Marco was a bit stunned remembering the kiss. If it were up to him, Gianluca would not go to work, but instead would stay 'socializing' with him in bed. He snorted heavily, looked for a few moments out of the window of the house that overlooked one of the city's canals, and went back to bed watching memes on his cell phone until late in the morning.

Gianluca, for his part, left whistling a melody that had stuck to him although he did not quite remember from where. Despite the fact that December in Venice was cold, even if it was not officially winter yet, the young man was used to it and did not need many clothes as long as his feet were warm. He arrived at the place where he kept his gondola after a short walk, which at that time was a delight due to the precious decorations with which the city was adorned. 

His family was already there and they greeted each other energetically, his father was already on his gondola, he was always the first to arrive and the last to return. Everyone knew that his father loved his job, a love that was inherited by his three sons.

"How about your boyfriend?" asked his older brother, who was already married and expecting their first child.

"He stayed working" replied Gianluca, beginning to prepare the small ship before going out to explore the canals with fascinated tourists.

"Yes, working" laughed the middle brother, then asked with a mischievous smile "Have you already given him 'that'?"

Gianluca blushed, his cheeks in stark contrast to the natural paleness of his skin, and he shook his head.

"Not yet."

  
The young gondolier could not help spending that morning thinking about that subject, he was almost sure that there would be no problem and everything would work out, especially at that moment when Marco got that flexible job. However, thinking about how to do it made him as much or more nervous than when he had to go to a football match.

The day was pleasant and despite the fact that the weather was somewhat gray and that the number of people willing to take a walk through the cold canals was drastically reduced at that time compared to summer, Gianluca was able to raise a large sum of money with which he returned home happy.

The Zanardi family was one of the most famous gondolier families in Venice, they had a reputation in the city and were also known for their joviality and pleasant company. Although for Gianluca the reality was that he preferred to be the pleasant company of his beloved one who at that moment was already waiting for him impatiently at home.

When he got home, Marco jumped to greet him with such joy and excitement that for a moment Gianluca reminded him of a dog welcoming its human. 

"Gian! Welcome!" Marco hugged him and kissed him warmly on the lips causing Gianluca to quickly regain the heat lost during the return trip through the foggy Venetian streets.

During dinner Gianluca was somewhat distracted. Marco, observant and inquisitive, sat on his lap and held his face in his hands.

"What are you thinking about?"

The young brunette blinked wearily and held back a yawn before looking at his partner and smiling.

“I was thinking about the things we could do next week. I would like to take you somewhere special, but I don't know where yet."

Marco blushed and kissed him on the eye, mischievously.

“It doesn't matter where if we are together. In fact, it doesn't bother me at all not to leave the house."

Gianluca laughed.

"Have you suddenly become antisocial?"

"What? Of course not!" Marco protested "But it's cold and at home nobody will bother us."

"Do you have any ideas in mind?" Gianluca whispered in his ear, raising his eyebrows gently, showing great interest suddenly.

Marco widened his expression of mischief and bit his cheek before answering.

"Maybe."

* * *

  
  
However, staying home for a week was impossible, especially with Marco's explosive personality, which again reminded Gianluca of a dog that had to be walked.

"How beautiful everything is!" exclaimed the curly-haired young man looking excitedly at the lights that hung between the streets and whose bright colors were reflected in his eyes.

"Wait till you see the Christmas tree in Piazza San Marco."

  
Both walked hand in hand through the streets at dusk, when despite the cold and fog the magic of the Christmas lights increased. Gianluca had decided to invite Marco to a romantic dinner at one of the best restaurants in the city, with the intention of giving him that later. It was Christmas Eve, the perfect moment for it.   
  
The dinner went smoothly. Gianluca was a close friend of the restaurant owner's son and thanks to their contact he got a table for that special night. 

"You know, Gian? I've been thinking about my work”, Marco commented, putting down the silverware for a moment and looking intensely at his partner.

Gianluca swallowed what he was chewing curiously.

"What is it?"

Marco fiddled with a lock of curly hair for a moment, trying to sort the words he wanted to say.

"If I work from home ... I could leave Florence."   
Gianluca's eyes widened hopefully, his pupils slightly more dilated.

"And where would you go?" he asked in a voice that seemed almost a purr causing Marco to jolt with excitement.

"I thought that maybe ... maybe ..."

"Yes?"

"I could move in with you."

Gianluca was suddenly aware of his heart, its rapid beating and the heat that was spreading through his body at great speed. Marco's green eyes were looking at him with a smile in them, a special, passionate but delicate glow, a glow that indicated all his love for the young man with blue eyes that did not look away and connected their minds in a murmur.

  
After a moment of silence, a silence full of love, gratitude and wonder, a wide smile appeared on Gianluca's face.

"My house is your house. I've always told you."

"Then it's done!" Marco exclaimed enormously excited, making the rest of the people look at them, perhaps with the intention of reproaching them for something or simply curious about the reason for that scream.   
  
Gianluca nodded with a feeling of happiness that ran through every last bit of his skin, a wonderful feeling of joy and peace. He reached into his pocket, but pulled it out again with a frown. Marco tilted his head.   
"What is it, Gian? Is there a problem? "   
"No, no ... Not at all ... But I already want us to live together."

Marco laughed and winked at her.

"Although we have been doing it for more than a week, right?"

The brunette was thoughtful.   
"It's not the same, until now you were visiting ..." he swallowed hard with a blush spreading across his face "Until now ... I thought you would leave at some point. But you are not going to leave anymore… I… I… I’m just so happy about it..."

Marco was silent and took Gianluca’s hand, bringing it to his cheek.

"I love you."

They left the restaurant with a full belly and a beaming heart. Holding hands and giving each other kisses and shoves in equal measure.    
"Where do we go?" Marco asked when he realized they weren't heading home.

“I want you to see the Christmas tree in Piazza San Marco. What better day than Christmas Eve to see it?"

Marco stifled a laugh at a sudden wave of cold, wrapped himself in his clothes and kept walking after his partner. Unlike Gianluca, he did need to cover well because he was not used to the humidity of the environment.

Of course it was worth it, as soon as the boy's green eyes caught the luminous tree in the middle of the square, he couldn't help but shout in amazement and start jumping from side to side, dragging a rather nervous Gianluca after him.

A cold sweat ran down the nape of his neck, and the other hand that was not holding Marco’s was tightly closed in his pocket, clutching a small package. Marco took out his cell phone to take pictures of the tree, including several selfies in which he posed with little faces or even kissing Gianluca. He let him express his enthusiasm before taking his hand and caressing his face, bringing Marco’s forehead to his.

"Gianluca ..." the young man whispered into the night.

"Marco, I love you. I love you and will love you all my life." 

Marco's eyes stopped on the serious expression of his partner, wondering what was happening until Gianluca knelt in front of him, Marco felt the prelude of a huge heat pump through his body. 

Gianluca took out what he kept in his pocket like gold on cloth, opening a small black box in which a white gold ring shone. Marco covered his mouth with his hands, his heart beating louder than ever and barely resisting the urge to scream like crazy with joy and launch himself to kiss Gianluca.   
"Marco, do you want to marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I want! Oh god, Gian!"   
The young man couldn't take it anymore and Gian had to save the ring because Marco hugged him like a koala and kissed him without worrying about whether he hit the lips or not.

"I love you I love you!"

When they finally parted and caught their breath, unaware of the many people who had filmed that moment, Marco brushed a lock of Gianluca's hair, who had been disheveled in the process, from his face with a smile.   
"You have made me the happiest person in the Universe."   
"You do it with me every day, Marco."   
Gianluca kissed his hand and they stood up from the cold ground where they had ended up, with the greatest feeling of fullness of their entire life, the young man with blue eyes put the ring on his fiancé.    
"Merry Christmas, Marco."   
"Merry Christmas, Gian!"   
  
And before he could stop him, Marco jumped back to kiss him, unleashing all the happiness, excitement and ecstasy he felt in his body.

Sensations that would be overcome again on the wedding day, months later and surrounded by all their loved ones.   
  
Marco, dressed in an elegant white suit with details in pink that matched his hair, looked at his husband. Gianluca was very well groomed, his hair pulled back and his eyes flashing with pure happiness. His suit was equally white with gold details, but his tie was a deep blood red.

  
Both joined in a kiss in front of all the people who clapped and shouted, throwing rice and confetti at them. 

Their hands joined in a promise, a caress, a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Photos [TsunamixTachimukai]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 of Advent:  
> Couple: Tsunami Josuke x Tachimukai Yuuki  
> Additional Characters: Toramaru, Rika, Touko, Kidou and Fudou.  
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: Fluff, a bit of drama, hospital, prestablished relationship  
> Words: 4126  
> Summary: Tachimukai and Tsunami are looking at some photos as they always did at Chritmas, but Tsunami ends sleept. Tachimukai will run trhough their memories as he saw the different photos. Some sweet some bitter memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this one today!
> 
> I'm very tired and I'll go right to bed. But I hope you'll like it! I just LOVE Tsunami, he is amazing.

The young man's hands shook as he passed one of the sheets of the photo album they were looking at at that time. Photos showing their progress from the time they met as teenagers to the present time, more than ten years later, saved in various albums. This was a very special collection for them, because it reminded them of everything they had enjoyed so far, with the intention of continuing to accumulate memories in them. 

Some of the photos were of his friends, like one in which Fudou and Kidou were joking in Pizza, next to the famous tower, on which Fudou was placed in such a way that it seemed that he was throwing it and Kidou had to work hard to hold it. Another photo showed Someoka and Fubuki skiing, the silver-haired man laughing at the clumsiness of the other young man who looked embarrassed at the camera. In another, Tobitaka was smiling happily with trainer Hibiki, it was a photo from when he inherited the noodle restaurant.   
  
The young man looking at the album let out a sigh and then turned the page. How true it was that football connected. It connected hearts, it connected souls. 

On that page was a set of photos that made the young man shudder when he remembered what had happened. He was left looking at one in particular, that photo in spite of everything did not do justice to the beautiful Okinawan sunset that the two saw together. His partner came out with closed eyes and a stupid smile; of all of them it was his favorite photo, at least it didn't have a finger and it was well focused.

* * *

_ "Would you come live here with me, Yuuki?" he asked, a tall boy with sun-darkened skin.  _ _   
_ _ The sea breeze constantly stirred his long messy pink hair with freshness and joy; the sun was beginning to set behind the calm sea and tore the sky in warm colors that glowed brightly before being engulfed by the night shadow. Some stars were already beginning to be seen in the darkest places of the great dome that extended above them. The slow and relaxing sound of the waves sang a lullaby not far from them.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The other young man laughed innocently, he was sitting on the low wall that divided the promenade with the sand of the beach and his eyes shone with happiness, a shine impossible to find anywhere else than near the sea. _ _   
_ _ “I can't Jou, I haven't finished my studies yet. I can't leave Fukuoka." _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Despite the fact that Tachimukai Yuuki was always one of the shortest boys in the group of friends, in recent years he had grown so much that he was only surpassed in height by a few, as in the case of Tsunami Jousuke, his boyfriend.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ His eyes were a dark blue, a blue reminiscent of the deep water Tsunami loved to dive into.  _

_ “And when you finish getting your elbows down? Surely you can find a teacher's job in Oumihara." _ _   
_ _ Tachimukai smiled thoughtfully, a certain unease deep in his stomach. _ _   
_ _ "There are still two years left for that, many things can happen" a sad grimace suddenly appeared on his lips as warm as the south wind. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tsunami grunted with resignation and turned his gaze to the beach, where some children were still playing, taking advantage of the last vestiges of sunlight on that beautiful summer day. _

_ The weather was milder in those hours, when the sun began to fall and the refreshing sigh of the ocean soothed the suffocating heat of the afternoon. The stars were beginning to shine brightly, a perfect late summer evening. _

_ One last kiss in late summer. _

_ The next day Tachimukai had to return home, the holidays were ending. Ephemeral like the summer itself, a time of joy and fun that with the waves of the passage of time ended up in the sand of their daily chores.  _

* * *

Several pages of photos of Tachimukai and Tsunami by their own followed. Tachimukai with Toramaru in a detective convention, Tsunami with Otamura and Narukami fishing, Tachimukai with Endou in a Goalkeeper practice, Tsunami with his friends Fudou, Someoka and Tobitaka playing cards. Until it got to a photo in which a small apartment with two rooms barely furnished. The typical university student apartment, except much tidier than usual. 

All the photos were poorly framed because a boy with tousled pink hair was holding the camera, his smile was wide. Tachimukai remembered that day with absolute precision. It did not start out as a special day, and yet it ended up being a turn of the roulette wheel of destiny towards a change of life. In one corner of the last photo was a suitcase with fish motifs. Tachimukai smiled in gratitude, a tear trickling down his cheek. He knew how difficult that was for Tsunami. 

* * *

_ The repeated sound of the insistent bell completely disconcerted the young university student who at that moment had his head literally stuck between the books he had to study. Surprised, he got up from his ergonomic chair, doubting whether perhaps to open the door, he was somewhat tired of the people who came to promote their clubs, he was clear about where to go: the football club. _ _   
  
_

_ However, something prompted him to head for the door and open it without the caution he always displayed. His eyes widened astonished, as if he were seeing a ghost from hell itself. _

_ "Jousuke?" _

_ In front of him with the biggest of smiles was his boyfriend. His black eyes glittered with glee. _

_ "As I live and breath! Even wearing sandals” he laughed and lifted his thumb, placed a delicate kiss on Tachimukai's lips and entered dragging the most horrible suitcases that Tachimukai had ever seen, they were bright orange with fish motifs in too bright colors. In addition to the suitcases Tsunami entered several sports bags. _

_ "What is this?" Tachimukai asked, greatly surprised by all that. _

_ Tsunami blinked, turned around himself, and responded crushingly. _

_ "Suitcases, guy." _

_ "Yeah, I know that ... I mean for what purpose." _

_ "Well, carrying my things ... what else will it be?" _

_ Tachimukai opened his mouth without knowing whether to stress because he did not understand it or whether to laugh. _

_ "No, Jou. Why did you come with suitcases?" _

_ Tsunami gave an exclamation of understanding and laughed. _

_ “I'm not moving into your house without my things, am I? That would be very stupid." _

_ The young man with brown hair let out an interjection of extreme surprise and opened his mouth so much that not only a fly could have entered but also a hamster. _

_ "What's the matter, Yuuki?" Tsunami asked without realizing the shock he just caused his partner. _

_ "What does this mean?" Tsunami went to answer but Tachimukai realized that he would answer him literally and rectified his question "Why do you want to move here?" _

_ "Because this is where you are." _ _   
_ _ Tsunami's frankness once again impressed Tachimukai, who wished he could be as honest and open as he was. _

_ "And your work?" he asked in a small voice. _ _   
_ _ "I resigned" Tsunami replied without giving it more importance "I'll find something of my own here ... I heard there is a marine museum." _

_ The young student felt that he was divided into two parts. _ _   
_ _ "But ... the sea is miles away, it is very far" finally Tachimukai was able to say what made that surprise sour, he knew how much the sea meant to his partner and he was unlucky enough to live in one of the landless places in Japan . _ _   
_ _ Instead, he shrugged, ruffled Tachimukai’s hair, and responded as if there was nothing more obvious than that. _

_ "But you are here." _

_   
_ _ Tsunami and Tachimukai all his belongings and after finishing Tsunami hugged Tachimukai tightly, leaving him lots of affectionate kisses. Enjoying that moment that from then on could happen whenever they wanted. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Tachimukai laughed, blushing and extremely happy to be with his boyfriend, he could perfectly hear his heartbeat, a soothing lullaby. A balm against the stress of his student life. _

* * *

  
  
Tachimukai came to the next photo that aroused an especially important memory, although this time it was the first of several that caused the weight of past guilt to float from his subconscious and lodge like an oil stain on his stomach.

  
He and Tsunami were walking holding hands on the beach. A beach near Fukuoka, and although it was not Okinawa, the sea made the pink haired's eyes shine with a special sparkle. The young man had ugly, blackish marks under his eyes and a tired face; but he smiled with that energy of the sea in his body. The young couple spent the weekend at the beach.

* * *

  
_ “Where are we going? How far is it?" Tsunami asked with his elbow on the car window looking out, he was wearing an orange and turquoise palm tree shirt. _

_ "We almost arrived" Tachimukai laughed as he drove his car carefully. _

_ Tsunami frowned, ten minutes before there wasn't much left and there they were still. Tachimukai saw him out of the corner of his eye and laughed louder. _

_ "Be patient, Jou." _

_ Tsunami had gotten a job at the Marine Museum in the city where Tachimukai lived in Fukuoka prefecture; a receptionist job and rarely a guide. The young man spent most of his time sitting down, something totally strange for him. _

_ It had been half a year since he moved in with Tachimukai to their rental apartment; the student's life became much warmer and more cheerful; and yet he had that thorn stuck in his heart and that did not allow him to be completely happy. _

_ Shortly after Tsunami arrived, he began to sleep badly, after a little more time his hair began to fall more frequently than normal and since over a month he had those horrible dark circles that there was no human way to remove. His gaze lacked that special glow that always characterized him, he kept smiling and downplayed everything saying he was fine; but Tachimukai knew he was not so. _

_ "I'm hungry," the young adult murmured, at that moment his guts roared. _

_ "There are cookies in the bag" Tachimukai replied without taking his eyes off the road. _

_ Tsunami took out some rice cookies with a disgusted expression and put them back in the bag. Suddenly he sat up in the seat where he was bent and looked around in bewilderment. _

_ "Yuuki ... you're going to think I'm like a cowbell but ... I smell the sea." _

_ A mischievous smile appeared on the driver's lips and Tsunami put his hands to his mouth. Just then they passed a hill that blocked their view of the horizon; the great mass of bluish water appeared in the distance and Tsunami began to bounce on the seat. _

_ "The sea! The sea! You are taking me to the sea!" _

_ Tsunami hugged Tachimukai and kissed him even though he protested and pushed him back to his seat because he was driving and it was dangerous for him to do that. _

_ They left the car in the hotel parking lot that the young man had reserved for the weekend and after registering and leaving the suitcases they went down to the beach. Tsunami was very impatient and as soon as they reached the edge of the sand, he carelessly took off his shoes and ran towards the waves that welcomed him, not caring that in his run he scared the other tourists or that he had not taken off his shirt . He dove in, splattering excitement and happiness. _

_ "The sea!" _

_ Tachimukai left his things next to an umbrella, undressed, keeping his swimsuit, and ran to meet his boyfriend. _

_ Tsunami's eyes were shining again, and Tachimukai knew at that moment that he couldn't put a dolphin in a fish tank. _

* * *

The following sheets were photos of his graduation from the University, Tsunami was by his side with his arm around his shoulders and ruffling his hair with the other hand while crying with joy and pride. Tachimukai giggled high-pitched and caressed the cheek of his partner who was asleep for a long time with his head on his thigh and babbled nonsensical things as he grinned from ear to ear.

"That octopus has a weapon ... oh no ... eight weapons ..."

* * *

  
  
_ "You're already a magistrate, comrade!" Tsunami slapped his boyfriend on the back with excess energy. _ _   
_ _ "Yes" Tachimukai replied cheerfully, sitting up after the blow. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They were in a quite expensive restaurant, Tsunami invited him to celebrate his graduation. Despite the fact that that whim took away much of his salary that month, his victories with Inazuma Legend Japan allowed him to have some extra money saved. _

_ "The first time you told me you were studying Education, I thought you were studying to be a gentleman, you know?" Tsunami laughed looking at the menu in front of him and putting on the glasses he had had to start wearing, his job as a receptionist at the museum spoiled his eyesight. Also that night for some reason he saw double and could not focus his gaze. _

_ "What a fool you are, Jou" Tachimukai smiled looking at the menu "I still don't understand how you passed the degree in Marine Biology ..." _

_ Tsunami looked up with a smile full of mystery. _

_ "Will you accept the teaching job?" asked his partner with an expression of infinite pride. _

_ "I don't know ..." _

_ "Come on, Yuuki, you'll be a great teacher." _

_ Tachimukai looked at his partner with a trace of remorse, they were pushing him a lot to accept that position at his old high school and it was a great job opportunity; but Tsunami was getting worse every time. He was raving even more than usual. _

_   
_ _ The pink-haired man scratched his head and when he separated his hand, tangled between his fingers, there was a lock of pink hair. _

_ "Oh man. I hope I don't go bald like Fudou as a teenager ... I still wonder what he did to get hair all of a sudden ... "Tsunami narrowed his eyes" Surely that rogue bought someone’s ... " _

_ Tachimukai looked alarmed at the hair that Tsunami was still holding . _

_ "Fudou shaved his head, he was never bald." _

_ "Oh, that explains a lot" Tsunami looked disappointed "And I thought he would be the avatar." _

_ Tachimukai laughed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ They had dinner chatting animatedly, remembering moments with their friends when Tsunami touched his head and looked at his boyfriend. _

_ "Yuuki ... buddy ..." _

_ "Yes?" he asked with his heart pounding. _

_ Tsunami smiled. _

_ "I love you." _

_ As everything turned black like in an old movie the last thing Tsunami heard was the terrified cry of Tachimukai calling him by name. He felt something cushion his fall and he completely lost consciousness. _ _   
  
_

_ Tachimukai used his Mugen the Hand to stop the fall of Tsunami and asked for help totally scared. _

* * *

The following photos were very hard for Tachimukai, he never liked them and wished he could get rid of them; but Tsunami didn't want to remove them. He said they were just as important memories as the others. 

Tachimukai bit his lip, in those images Tsunami was hospitalized. Despite that, the young man smiled from the heart, neither the droppers nor the scratchy sheets were able to lower his optimistic spirit. 

* * *

_ "It is nothing important, calm down" informed a doctor to Tachimukai "In a couple of days of rest and proper treatment he will be fine." _

_ "Yuuki?" Tsunami called, opening his black eyes, he felt disoriented even though he had woken up earlier and they explained everything to him. _

_ "What is it, Jousuke?" Tachimukai asked coming over and taking his hand. _ _   
_ _ Tsunami gave him a squeeze and smiled. _ _   
_ _ "Nothing serious, I just feel like a fish out of water." _

_ Tachimukai opened his mouth, he felt incredibly bad, incredibly guilty. It was certainly that. That was exactly what was happening. The young man's eyes watered from all the accumulated bitterness. _ _   
_ _ "Hey, hey ... According to the doctor it's just a bad cured cold with stress ..." _

_ "You've never stressed..." Tachimukai sobbed "You're an airhead who never gets stressed." _

_ Tsunami laughed out loud. _

_ “That's what Ryuugo tells me. I'll be fine, do not worry." _

_ "I'm sorry, Jousuke ..." _

_ "Why?" _

_ "It is my fault." _

_ Tsunami looked at him tenderly and stroked his face. _

_ "What fault can you have that I have not cured a cold well." _

_ Tachimukai sobbed again. _

_ "We both know that's not true, I ..." _

_ Tsunami covered his ears and stuck his tongue out at him. _

_ "I’m not hearing you." _

_ The brown haired boy clenched his fists in frustration, he couldn't keep doing that to his partner ... he couldn't hold him further from the sea. _

* * *

In the next photo they appeared together with two smiling girls and a boy with slicked dark blue hair. Toramaru was spending a few days visiting Tachimukai when Rika and Touko appeared who were touring Japan as backpackers.

They were wild days, funny days.

* * *

_ Tsunami still had not returned from work and the small common room of the apartment was already full.  _

_ "It's clear as water what’s happening to Tsunami" said a young woman with blue hair and thick lips "Tsunami is drowning, it's like a sea bream that you get out of water ..." _

_ "Rika!" the other pink-haired girl incriminated, and they told her she was tactless. _ _   
_ _ Toramaru suppressed a small laugh and looked fearfully at Tachimukai, he did not want him to get angry; but the comment was funny. _

_ "What, honey? It's the truth, Tsunami is a man of the sea and my mother has always said that there is nothing rarer in the world than a man of the sea living far from the sea. They carry the salty water in their veins or something like that… ” _

_ Tachimukai looked down sadly. _

_ "It is true that they say that seamen love the sea more than anything in the world, so think of how much Tsunami loves you to be here with you" consoled Toramaru. _

_ "That, that" Rika supported enthusiastically. _

_ Touko rolled her eyes. _

_ "Hey, I'm not going to tell you what to do or stop doing ... You are two adults, but if you continue like this, Tsunami will get sick." _

_ "Honey, don't say something so horrible." _

_ Toramaru looked seriously at his friend as Rika berated her partner for saying something so harsh. But everyone knew it was true. _

_ "What’s uuup, buddies!" Tsunami exclaimed entering the apartment and going straight to give his boyfriend a kiss "I hope you have left some party for me too." _

_ "Jou, there is no party." _

_ "Well it should!" _

_ Tsunami hugged everyone tightly and sat next to them, joining with a beer a conversation that ended about the growing demand in the rumbas market. _

* * *

"Yuuki" the sleeper sighed in his sleep while the appelée turned another page in the photo album.

The decision he had to make was actually very easy to make, although very difficult to assume in the long run. Tachimukai was a person very attached to his family and friends and took very bad life changes. But the love he felt for Tsunami and the desire he had to see him happy were enough to make up his mind.

* * *

_ Tsunami was snoring loudly lying in the seat of the car that Tachimukai was driving with all the silence he was capable of. From time to time he looked nervously at Tsunami, hoping that he would continue to sleep all that way. First because he would not be very happy to be kidnapped from his bed and see himself in his pajamas in the car and second because he wanted that to be a surprise. _

_ The dark sky was full of stars that twinkled happily above them. A beautiful view of the Milky Way thanks to the virtual absence of light pollution from the roads they were traveling. _

_ They arrived at the meeting point when dawn was still many hours away. The silhouette of a private jet was hidden in the shadows of the night. And by his side two people to whom he owed a huge favor. _

_ "I hope you know what you are doing, Tachimukai." _

_ "I'm sure of this, Kidou." _

_ "Jousuke is snoring like a moped, have you given him something to make him sleep like that?" asked another young man looking stunned at his friend. _

_ "I gave him a sleeping pill, I wanted everything to be a surprise." _

_ "Come on Akio, let's go. Good luck, Tachimukai." _

_ He nodded and just as he had done to put Tsunami in the car, he used his Mugen the Hand to put him on the jet. The pilot waved to him and as soon as everything was safe, he took off in a silent flight. _

_ On land Kidou and Fudou saw the small airship take off, Kidou lent his personal Jet to Tachimukai so that he could carry out that surprise he was preparing for his boyfriend. _

_ They landed after an uneventful flight on a small island south of Japan, a tropical island that Tsunami was familiar with, very very familiar with. _

_ Tachimukai still had to drive a little longer before reaching a beautiful house near the beach, newly built. He turned off the lights, rubbed his tired eyes, and smiled like he hadn't smiled in a long time. As if he were carrying a baby, he picked up his boyfriend again and they entered the house. The young man wasted no time contemplating his new home and went straight to what would become his bedroom, left his partner on the double bed and lay down without even undressing. He fell asleep before he even touched the pillow. _

_ "AH!"  _

_ Tsunami's scream just into the morning woke Tachimukai in a scare similar to what he would have been given if someone had fired a firearm. _

_ Opening his eyes that still showed symptoms of fatigue, he saw his boyfriend jumping in front of the bedroom window. _

_ "Yuuki?" asked only the young man, his pupils dilated and an expression of confusion and happiness. _

_ "Merry Christmas" laughed Tachimukai getting up and cracking his back. _

_ "Have you rented a chalet for the Christmas holidays that I didn't know I had?" _

_ The young man shook his head. _

_ "I have bought a chalet to live here." _

_ Tsunami stayed still, something completely unusual for him, assimilating those words. _

_ “To… to live here? But… But we are in Okinawa… I don't know how but we are in Okinawa… Am I dreaming?" _

_ "No, Jou. You are not dreaming." _

_ "And work? Your work?" _ _   
_ _ “I have resigned. But don't worry, I'm waiting for an interview at the Oumihara High School... For your part ... you have been offered back your old position as a coastguard, as a surf instructor and that of the Institute for the Protection of Marine Fauna, you can choose which of them you want. _

_ "Oh god ... Oh god ..." Tsunami hugged Tachimukai tightly, gave him an intense kiss on the lips and ran out dragging him from the house, barely allowing him to close the door, to dive head first into the sea. _

_ Tsunami screamed with joy in the water, splashing his boyfriend who was crying with happiness, finally Tsunami would be fine, he was home.  _

_ “You are the best, Yuuki! I love you!" _

_ When the young brown haired man convinced Tsunami to get out of the water, which took him a long time, he hugged him, throwing him back into the sand and kissing him non-stop.  _

_ The kisses were salty, but Tachimukai never knew if it was from the sea water or from the tears that ran down the black eyes of the young man with pink hair, who felt extremely happy and blissful, an unmistakable shine in his gaze, the one who only sea gave him. _

_ "Thank you, Yuuki." _

* * *

"Jou ... Jousuke" Tachimukai whispered in his boyfriend's ear, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm" he stirred in his sleep before waking up and slowly opening his eyes, somewhat puzzled at first "Oh, I fell asleep ... We were looking at the photo album like every Christmas and I fell asleep ... Sorry."

The pink-haired man sat up, still looking somewhat dazed at his ornate living room, with a large Christmas tree loaded with red and gold balls.

"Easy, I know you had to work a lot today." 

Tachimukai smiled closing the album and setting it on top of the others in the collection.

"Do you want dessert?"

"You’re my dessert, Yuuki."

Tachimukai blushed and gave an amused laugh. Tsunami hugged him and began to kiss him all over his face.

"My sweet Yuuki. My beloved Yuuki "

"What a fool you are, Jou ..." Tachimukai sighed feeling Tsunami's hand moving over his body "I love you Jousuke."

The couple had lived happily in the house that Tachimukai bought for three years.

Three years in which Tsunami's eyes never once lost that special shine, like the glow of the sea at sunrise.


	12. Attic [NagumoxSuzuno]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 of Advent:  
> Couple: Nagumo Haruya x Suzuno Fuusuke  
> Additional Characters: Hiroto, Tatsuya, Midorikawa and Saginuma  
> Rate: All publics.  
> Tags: A bit of drama, cursing words, bad language, kiss  
> Words: 3028  
> Summary: Nagumo and Suzuno are trapped in the attic of their orphanage because a broken door, a time gifted to them to talk about the past and solve some unresolved drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. It took my the whole week to write this one and it's so short...
> 
> I didn't have more time, I hope you'll like it though!

“You had to let go of the damn door, right? Mister Nagumo Haruya could not hold the door as requested."   
"Go to hell, Fuusuke."   
"You better go first, so you show me the way."   
"I'm already by your side!"   
The two late teenagers were in trouble at the time, not only were they unable to properly manage their emotions which led to unnecessary outbursts of anger, but they had just been trapped in the old attic of the Sun Garden orphanage while going for a few garlands to decorate for Christmas.   
  
The light passed through the dirty windows with difficulty and illuminated the specks of dust suspended in the air, there were boxes scattered everywhere, some of them even half opened. The air was stuffy and smelled old and dusty.    
  
"You are a bore, you just have to call anyone and they will come to open us up," growled the redhead, putting his hands behind his head and grimacing.   
“Oh, you are a genius. And why don't you call then?" snorted the other, with white hair and blue eyes cold as ice, or so he intended; because Suzuno wasn't able to maintain his composure and lost his temper even more easily than his red-haired friend.   
"Well, because I left my cell phone down! So I can’t!"    
  
Those words were followed by a dense silence, Suzuno was left with his mouth open and a puzzled look. Nagumo, who had turned his back on him, turned surprised that he did not continue shouting at him, when he saw his face he understood and he too went white.   
"You don't have your cell phone either, do you?"   
Suzuno put his hand to his forehead and slowly shook his head, before sliding gently down the wall to sit up. Nagumo made a muffled noise and after a few seconds of assimilation he threw himself against the closed door, punching it and yelling.   
"Hey! Hey! Get us out of here! We have been locked up! Let we out!! Let we oooout!!"   
  
On the other side of the door there was not the slightest movement, Nagumo kept insisting for a while; Even knowing the reality, no one would come to their aid because the companions who remained that day in the orphanage were on the ground floor helping to decorate the place and it would surely take a while to miss their presence.

Suzuno stood up imbued with a blue aura.   
"I'm going to break down the door."   
Nagumo stepped in the middle and grabbed his arms to stop him.   
"Have you gone crazy?"   
“Let me take that shit down! Take off the tulip head!"   
"Not kidding, if you break the door they will punish us again and you know we are at a critical point!"   
"Is an emergency!"   
"Be patient, Fuusuke! Surely they will immediately notice that we have not returned and will come for us."

Suzuno stopped trying to knock Nagumo down and snorted, crossing his arms and sitting down on the ground again.   
“Okay, let's hope they quickly realize you're missing. Something good must have to be so annoying."   
"Hey! I'm not the only troublemaker here. In fact, you are a thousand times worse than me!"   
"Tch."

Nagumo looked at his friend and his golden eyes flashed sadly. Without saying anything, he sat next to him, his knees bent and his arms on them. Suzuno glanced at him, shot him a withering look and turned his head angrily.   
  
The redhead sighed heavily, he didn't understand why their relationship had to be like this. Of course, when they were little it wasn’t, at that time they got along very well since they were the only two Koreans in that place full of Japanese. They were very lively and mischievous, and perhaps Nagumo already had problems with his penchant for setting things on fire; But they were fellow adventurers, mutual confidants, best friends.    
  
In fact, Suzuno at that time was much calmer, he loved to win, play pranks and was a bit mean, but he was also sweet and friendly. He was wondering when that changed. At what point Suzuno began to have problems of contained rage and crystallized in hatred.

It was surely that time that he was about to have a family. 

Nagumo's eyes unconsciously returned to his companion, this time with compassion. Yes, that must be it.   
  
"What happens? Do I have monkeys on my face or what?" Suzuno growled upon noticing Nagumo's gaze on him, he furrowed his eyebrows, not looking away.   
"I wish you would, you’d be more handsome that way."   
"Says Mister Sun Garden."   
Nagumo grunted at that comment and turned around again annoyed, he may not be any beauty compared to the others; but the competition was tough. They had Tatsuya who was considered the most attractive young man in Sun Garden, then Hiroto who was handsome even though he was an idiot, Midorikawa with his black eyes and dark skin managed to attract the gaze of many people, even Saginuma who at that time no longer shaved the eyebrows and for that reason he did not seem a lunatic, as long as he did not speak, of course. Nagumo bit back a laugh, but the laugh gave way to anger as he realized that he really wasn't much better situated. Yes, it was true that Saginuma was very annoying and boring, but people preferred that to the bad mood he had himself. And how to reproach them?   
  
Nagumo looked back at Suzuno who looked like he wanted to murder a stuffed animal that was sticking out of a box in front of them. His light and long eyelashes adorned those beautiful blue eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed from the temperature, his lips slightly parted from that pale pink ... The redhead realized that his mouth was starting to open like a fool and gave a start. That was chance, yes, just chance. Because he could not consider Suzuno the most attractive of all the people he had met in his not so long existence, nor would he accept it over his dead body ... Especially if he knew people like Tatsuya or Afuro.   
  
They did not know for sure how long it was since they were trapped, the only thing Nagumo knew was that it seemed eternal, like a conversation with Saginuma. Especially when he had to repeatedly evade his mind from the thought of the eyes with those long white eyelashes that Suzuno had... and there he went again.

"Can you tell what the fuck is wrong with you?" Suzuno asked suddenly after Nagumo made a small jump for the millionth time in a row.   
Nagumo frowned and his face reddened, oh no… It couldn't be. His stomach turned over and he felt nauseous;sure he was sick ...   
"I'm cold" he lied so stupidly that he didn't even believe it.   
"Sure ..." Suzuno looked him up and down "You sure have to shit."   
"Hey! I'm cold, that's all. Are you not cold?"   
"No. The cold doesn't bother me."   
Nagumo laughed out loud.   
"Who are you? Elsa?"   
Suzuno frowned and punched him on the arm, Nagumo knew immediately that that blow was part of Suzuno's humour, it had just been a friendly touch. And he knew for himself that when Suzuno really wanted to punch, it was a real punch.   
  
"And how long have we been here anyway?" the white-haired boy asked after another long moment, something that Nagumo thought was quite unusual, not because of the question itself but because of the fact that he spoke.   
"I don't know, I don't have a cell phone to check the time."   
"If you had it, we wouldn't be in this situation, don't you think?"   
"You don’t have it either!"   
Suzuno snorted and looked at the door again.   
“No, I'm not going to let you break down the door, they will blame me and kick me out of the orphanage. And you don't want that either, do you?"   
Suzuno opened his eyes, with a glint of pain in the background of them and looked without saying anything at Nagumo, who felt that because of the panic, because it could not be anything else, his heart was racing.   
"Do you?" he asked again in a high-pitched voice.   
His partner lowered his gaze, blinked slowly and in a charged voice answered.   
"No."   
Nagumo breathed a sigh of relief, but then frowned in surprise, didn't he?    
"Oh ... You really appreciate me."   
The redhead dropped on top of him and was teasing him by pinching his cheek, Suzuno tried to get rid of him by protesting.   
"Hush, asshole!"   
"Hehehehe."   
  
In the end Suzuno managed to get away and got up annoyed, clenching his fists.   
"You're an immature!"   
Nagumo only responded by raising his eyebrows, and Suzuno kicked the ground screaming.   
“I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I'm hungry!"   
The redhead let out an exclamation of surprise and rummaged in his pockets, taking out a chocolate bar that he offered to Suzuno without being able to help but smile.   
"I'll give it to you if you admit that you appreciate me."   
Suzuno's blue eyes looked dumbfounded at the chocolate candy he offered him and he covered his mouth with his hand for a moment, his voice was somewhat irritated when he asked.   
"Are you telling me you have chocolates but not your cell phone?"   
That was not the reaction Nagumo expected and it was shown by his face which only made Suzuno snort more.   
"I never know when I'm going to be hungry so I always carry a snack with me."   
"You're an idiot."   
Suzuno reached out to take the chocolate bar; but Nagumo pushed it away.   
"Ah no, not until you recognize that you appreciate me, deep down."   
The white-haired man rolled his eyes, however when he realized that he was not going to have a chocolate bar, he kicked the ground again, losing his temper.   
"Ah! You are unbearable! What difference does it make that I appreciate you? What difference does it make to anyone? I'm boring and stale! Right? Nobody wants to be with me if they can help it, you wouldn't be here with me if you could help it!"   
  
Nagumo backed away somewhat frightened, that unexpected explosion caught him as unexpectedly as the day he hailed in the middle of a boat trip on a lake. He breathed trying to calm himself, answering by screaming was not the best option. Maybe it never was, even though it was the one he knew.   
  
In spite of everything, what he had just said made his guts turn. He swallowed hard without looking away from his friend's angry blue eyes.   
"Of course I wouldn't be here with you if I could help it, stupid!" Nagumo squawked crossing his arms “You're a fool. Who in their right mind would like to be in a smelly and dusty attic if they could be in a warm living room eating cookies or cake and an accessible toilet? If I could help it, we'd both be downstairs pouring chilli into Saginuma's drink!"   
  
Suzuno blinked motionless, just as Nagumo wanted, assimilating those howls, because nobody was beating him out loud.   
"Both?"   
"Of course, fool. Fool!"   
Suzuno did not look away, although a watery glow appeared in his eyes that was immediately contained, turning the white slightly reddish.   
"But no one wants to be with me ... not even the people who adopted me ..."   
Nagumo looked at Suzuno terrified, that was a subject he was not prepared to talk about.   
"I want to be with you ... Those people were stupid, you must not leave ..."   
"They brought me back because they said I was a very boring and apathetic child!" Suzuno interrupted on the verge of an anxiety attack.   
"Stop listening to what those stupid said!"   
"You were glad I was leaving, I was just a burden."   
Nagumo's jaw dropped, a vein throbbed in his temple and his gut felt completely tangled.   
“Of course I was glad! You were going to have your family! I was happy thinking that you could be happy ... Wouldn't you have been happy if I had been adopted? "   
"No."   
"Oh ..." but before the redhead could insult the other boy, he continued.   
“I couldn't have been happy that my only friend left! I would not have been happy to be alone again… I would have missed you so much, even when they adopted me I wasn’t happy to know that you would not come with me even though I asked."   
"Fuusuke ..."   
"In the end they returned me like a vulgar object, but you no longer looked at me either ... You no longer wanted to be with me."   
"What? No, is not that. I don't… Of course I wanted to be with you!"   
"Why then?"   
“Bah, you don't deserve to know. You don't even appreciate me anymore."   
The redhead waved the chocolate in front of Suzuno's white nostrils again, hoping to alleviate the bad time, he forced himself not to follow the movement with his eyes.   
"I didn't say I don't appreciate you" Suzuno grumbled crossing his arms, Nagumo even thought he saw a slight blush on his cheeks.   
"You haven't said otherwise either" Nagumo smiled mischievously and suggestively.   
  
A few seconds passed before Suzuno snorted again.   
"Okay, well, I appreciate you, I like you! I've always liked you even if you are an arsonist."   
The redhead smirked, ignoring the warm feeling that immediately appeared in his chest.   
“I like you too, Fuusuke. When you returned to the orphanage they told me to leave you some space, not to bother you, although I wanted to be with you all the time, and I still do."   
"Pff" Suzuno let out what seemed like a laugh "You are an asshole, Haruya."   
"But I'm your asshole."   
As he said those words and understood what he had just said, Nagumo paled as he became very hot. He had to get out of this fast.   
  
Neither said anything, Nagumo had just entered a mental block and Suzuno froze, what an irony of fate.   
  
Then something moved on the other side of the door and someone knocked kindly on the door, they heard a muffled voice on the other side.   
“Open up, Tatsuya! What the hell are you calling for?"   
"Forewarned man is worth two."   
"Hush, Pistachio."   
The door opened with a beam of light much brighter than the dusty attic windows allowed.   
"Fuusuke? Haruya?"   
The two boys immediately turned around, a fake scowl on their faces.

"It was about time, damn it!" Nagumo yelled, approaching them "We have been locked up here for a millennium."   
"We were wondering what had happened since Osamu sent you up here for garlands, but we thought you escaped, as always."   
"It was when Hiroto arrived that we started to worry."   
"I've been trying to contact you for two hours to play online, stupids, you're stupid."   
"Hey! Shut your mouth, Hiroto!"   
"So? Close it for me! Asshole!"   
  
There was a small commotion because Nagumo and Hiroto grabbed at their clothes, and before anyone could react Suzuno had launched himself at Hiroto and thrown him to the ground.   
"I’m the only one that can call my asshole, asshole!"   
Tatsuya and Midorikawa rushed to separate them with Nagumo dumbfounded, face red and heart pounding like in a dream. His asshole. No one else seemed to have assimilated those words yet.   
  
"Chiirr."   
  
With a pitiful screech the attic door closed behind them. Immediately the brawl on the ground ceased and everyone stared in horror toward the once more inaccessible exit.   
"Please tell me that you carry your cell phones to warn someone" Nagumo growled feeling a kind of  _ Déjà Vu _ .   
The three newcomers paled under the gazes of the other two, Midorikawa could be heard gulping in that dense silence.    
  
Slowly the three shook negatively their heads, Hiroto red-faced because he was still shaken from the fight and embarrassed because he himself had just insulted his red-haired friend for that.   
"How could you have forgotten your cell phones?" yelled the first two inmates in unison.   
"Easy, easy" Tatsuya soothed with a smile "Surely someone will notice that we are not here and they will come for us soon."   
Midorikawa shot him a doubtful look and couldn't help but comment sarcastically.   
"The best closed door is the one that can be left open."   
Hiroto pulled his hair out and kicked the door.   
"I've tried that before, Mr. Clever" Nagumo demanded with a snort.   
Hiroto stuck his tongue out at him, but then he looked at Suzuno and his gaze turned mocking.   
“At least you have more time to be together, huh? Isn't he your asshole? What's next, your sweetie? your love?"   
"Shut up!" the two yelled again at the same time with their faces completely red and their hearts racing.   
"Force me!"    
  
Tatsuya and Midorikawa sighed.   
  
"Do you really think they will come looking for us soon?" Midorikawa asked watching as Nagumo jumped on Hiroto and hooked onto his back and Suzuno pushed them both to the floor.   
"No" Tatsuya replied regretfully; Suzuno and Nagumo high five as they managed to hold Hiroto who was agonizing like a Magikarp out of the water against the floor.    
  
Nagumo looked at his friend again with a big smile, a smile that Suzuno returned albeit more shyly, their gazes connected without anger or resentment for a long time. And as if it had been written in their destiny and they were moved by a greater force, they both approached each other at the same time and kissed each other on the lips.    
  
"Ew… So disgusting ... and on my back ..." Hiroto sobbed with the other two on top of him still holding him to the ground, kissing and holding on as if they would disappear at any moment if they were separated.    
  
Tatsuya looked impressed at Midorikawa who simply shrugged while eating that chocolate bar that had been left on the floor alone and he found again.   
  
What a time until Saginuma many hours later, when the sun was almost falling, went up to the attic to get some decorative lights and had the scare of his life when he found all of them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked them!   
> If you did and want to write a coment I'll me more than glad to read it! And I'll reply as soon as I can.


End file.
